RWBY Kituma Tales White Fang Arc
by Sonicdudes2000
Summary: (sequel to the tale of the black swordman so read that first) Kituma been living with the Belladonna for five years and during this time the White Fang leaders start to change and the rivalry between and Kituma and Adam has begun. and it appears a group of demons are planning something. Kituma is ready to deliver his justice! art by MechaG11
1. Chapter 1 Start of a New Era

**(this a sequel so read my first story which is the tale of the black swordsman so read it before this if you want to understand what's going on. Short summary Kituma is the son of Guts from Berserker who kill the god hand and turn into a Grimm from a black liquid. He end up in the RWBY world bang a fox girl and he and his son went on an adventure due to the mothers death and he died near the end of that story. And for the past five years he been living with the Belladonnas. Also this chapter was rewritten.**

**Chapter 1 Start of a New Era**

**Menagerie Kuo Kuana**

It was late at night almost midnight. And walking down the dirty street was an old man who had a divorce with his wife. He was a bastard goat guy. As he walk he stop when he saw walking to him was a young beautiful woman she had devilish horn with the body of an Amazon with breast and butt a woman would dream of having that were only cover by purple panties matching her black hair and purple eyes.

Lady: Hello handsome. It's your lucky night.

The mysterious lady walk slowly swaying her hips from side to side. The old goat boy had a bulge in his pants. Once the girl close she press her body against said bulge rubbing it. The goat man moan from it much to the ladies amusement. She saw his neck and look like was about to kiss it. Fangs pop out her mouth and pierce his flesh draining his aura and blood. Once she fully drain him out of blood and the embodiment of his soul all was left was a very old looking husk that turn into nothing more than dust that is now in the air.

Lady: My, goat boy you had not a lot of aura or blood left in you. It was only to hold me over before the main feast.

She said licking her lips ready to continue her hoppy of draining blood, aura, and sometimes seed/cum from the people of this island for the past year so. She was about to fly into the night sky with her long bat-like wings. And her long lizard tail behind her. The demon notice a man coming her way.

Demon lady: Well guess it's my lucky night.

She start walking slowly to the guy ready to drain him as well. But before she even move very much close to him. A gunfire shot came through the air and the bullet skidded across her cheek leaving a large cut across it. This startled almost scared the Succubus. Normally she fast enough to dodge them but it- no it caught her off guard won't happen again.

Stranger: Did they not tell you down in hell not to go to strangers that go bumping in the night.

The stranger mocking the much older woman/demoness. The person got light shine on top of him so you can see his features. He was a fox Faunus with two animal traits with fox ears on head and a fox tail behind him. He had orange hair/fur with white fur in the center of his ears and on the tip of his tail. He had resting on his shoulder a rifle like a MS16 that was black but painted on it was a sexy fox Faunus on the butt of it.

Demon Lady has your mother not to hit a girl.

The fox walk closer was wearing a long red trench coat with a green shirt with a white Vale symbol on it. And lastly had brown pants on as well. His name was Kituma Kishi and he was ready to dance with the demoness lady in the pale moon light.

Kituma: yeah but daddy told me if I saw a demon I politely show them there way back to the fiery pit you came from.

He reach over his shoulder and sheath his family katana with a black sheath with a gold fox on it with a gold color Scabbard so he can tie it to his waist if he decide not to put it on his back. The blade was like a long Katana named Ōdachi in type of sword. It had a fox theme handguard in gold and the butt of the handle had the face of a fox on its side but it was missing something for an eye of the fox. He aim the blade at the demon as they prepare to fight the demon chick.

The Succubus thrust a hand forward launching bolts at Kituma. But the fox swiftly deflected the shots with his sword before he did a move he like to call Kishi Thrust. He thrust his blade forward at the Succubus. But his blade was coat by the demoness. Kituma try to overpower her but she was too strong. She smirk she think he be easy to overpower.

Kituma smirk and the pull his blade back cutting her hand which cause the Succubus great pain but she felt even more when he slice across her stomach almost spilling her guts with it. She stumble back scared this kid who look like he was 15 or so was killing her! She have face many warrior in her past but something about this one was different than the rest.

Succubus: You! Young man has pissed me off!

Then bats form around her purple electric energy bat to be accurate. She launch them like a tornado soaring towards Kituma. Kituma got into a stance with his family katana which is named Monjiro. He then dash forward and reform behind the tornado facing the back of it and slam Monjiro back into its sheath. When the blade return into its sheath all the electric bats exploded from being cutter apart by Kituma attack he called Slice & Dice. Kituma turns around to face the electric element Succubus but she appear few inches away from him grabbing his face and slam him into the ground.

She drag him across the ground dealing great pain to Kituma. Then legs wrap around her head and spin it around and launch both away splitting the two away. Succubus got up but then she saw red energy sword flying at her. She slash destroy the three flying at her but she fail to block four aura blades that appear around her and pierce her body. She unleash electric energy from her body to shatter them. She barely had time see him sheath Monjiro and use his move called Cosmic Cutter and a red orb form around her body. She leapt into the air but her legs got cut up in the red sphere. The Succubus scream out in pain from it but then a red energy slash past her head. She turn to Kituma as sheath his sword and realize she was already dead.

Once Monjiro's handguard click against the sheath and her head been blown into many bloody pieces that cut up like confetti. The demons body turn into nothing. Kituma smirk proud at how well he did.

Kituma: for my first fight I was sort of worried but I guess my worried was not valid. Anyway I got to go to bed I have Roger tomorrow. As he head home to catch some Zs. He quietly enter the Belladonna household and went up the stairs quietly and enter his room. He remove his red coat and shirt and toss the shirt in his laundry basket in his room. Before he got on his bed and fall asleep with a blanket cover his body.

**Kuo Kuana following morning**

Blake woke up and stretch today she plan to stay home and read many book she put on hold for so long. Still in her pajamas she exit her room and about to head downstairs for breakfast she can smell mom had made for the family. She turn and notice Kituma room door was not close all the way and saw through the crack in the door he was asleep. She saw the time and see he was about to run late to Roger's place. She push the door open and enter his room and shake him. she also had something she wanted to give him that she and Ghira work hard on.

Blake: Kituma wakes up.

Kituma: No… five more minutes.

Refusing to wake up. Blake smiled and decide to give him his wake up call. She raise her arm and slap it down his face. This woke him up spring up.

Kituma: GOD DAMMIT BLAKE! I told never to do that!

Blake laugh at his reaction like usual but then she notice his chest and blush a bit and almost forgot why she woke him up. Kituma notice her looking at his nice tone chest and blush as well and then he notice the time.

Kituma: SHIT I'm late! Thanks, Blake.

He was about to go through his drawer to get clothes when Blake cough to get his attention and extend a package to him.

Blake: Dad and I work hard on these. I hope you like them.

She could not look at his bare chest. Kituma grabbed it and was about to say thanks when Blake dash out of the room like a black purple blur.

Kituma: what here deal?

Confuse why she ran out like she had to get going like him? He open the package and saw in was two black handguns!? The one he spend months trying to put together much to the rest of the households amusement. He was happy they finish it for him guess he owe them something in return but he was not sure what? The guns were custom energy clip Berretta 87. Energy clips are ones you need to have a charging device but Kituma learn to use his Grimm energy to charge them and they don't drain much energy if any at all. Also he can boost their power as well. He tested it with an energy clip for his rifle and with it he never has to reload.

He look at them for a bit before putting them on the bed to try them out later he got to get to Roger ASAP. He got some gray sweat pants along with a long black shirt and socks on and slide his shoes on and exit the room and head down stairs. He ran into the kitchen grab some pancakes shove them into his mouth chug a glass of milk before running out of the house like he was a running gazelle. Kali laugh at the boy going so fast.

Kali: is that the four-time he been late to Roger's place?

Ghira: Fifth he stops to get a cat girl from a tree the second to last time.

Kituma was running so fast dirt was flying up behind him. He was not going super late. He will settle for being a minute or two late but nothing higher then that. He soon arrive just in time to see kid coming to the house slowly. Kituma run in and saw Roger was working on the fantasy castle which he use sometimes to tell some story like about the tale of King Arthur. Roger was a very old Lion Faunus with his hair gray in a soft almost white color shade. He also had a cane with him to help stand up due to his body being withered away so much in the last year or so.

Roger: Kituma you're a bit late. It's starting to become a trend.

Kituma: Sorry sir I could not sleep well last night.

He lied since he did not want anyone to worry about him fighting a demoness last night or know at all. Roger was not mad at the young lad but he sometime he has to be strict with the lad. Soon the kid came in and Roger got to what he loves sharing advice to kid who want to learn and share fun story with a moral lesson in them. Also the playground is a bonus for them to play outside. Today he had a special story in mind.

Roger: Alright kids today I will tell you the story of the Horse and the Stag.

Dog Boy: Horse and Stag?

Roger: Yes now the story begins in a forest where a horse and a stag live. The horse hated the stag with all his being.

Bear Girl: Why does the horse hate the stag?

Roger: the horse hates the stag for stealing his grass the source of his food. But unfortunately, he could not kill the stag all by himself.

Dog Boy: did he try to make the stag understand before trying to kill him?

Roger shook his head no and said he was blinded by his hatred to see clearly like a lumber jack who sometimes can't see the forest through the trees. Kituma was not paying attention as he writes in his journal some ideas that come to him.

Roger: but one day the horse ran into a hunter who was hunting the horse was not worried about the man killing him since he was not good for hunting. The horse asked the man what he was hunting for today?

Snake Girl: What was the man hunting a Grimm? Or a Faunus?

She was scared since she heard human sometimes hunt Faunus for fun. Roger chuckle and said not all human are bad and even less actual hunt Faunus for sport. Its illegal much to that small group's dismay. He continue to tell the story.

Roger: the hunter was hunting a stage. This gave the horse idea. He made a deal with the hunter to let him put a saddle on him and place a bridle in its mouth. The hunter got on his back and the horse lead the man to his arch enemy. And with the hunters help they killed the stage. His revenge complete and taste of victory was his.

Dog Boy: Guessing it not the end.

Roger nodded the end was sad and depressing but one some people need to hear to understand.

Roger: the hunter did not let the horse go and made him his slave.

Bear Girl: so he sacrifices his freedom for revenge. I hope it was worth it.

Roger: it never is my children.

Roger said they should go outside and exercise and Kituma went out to watch the buggers. Kituma as he watches the kid is mine travel to the day Blake the edge lord name Adam and Kituma least favorite person in the word.

**Miyamoto Fortress**

Kituma and Blake were at the White Fang HQ which was the fortress of Kituma great grandfather Miyamoto Kishi. All the kids were outside on the stone field behind the fortress. Kituma was writing in his journal about Grimm abilities he is able to do since he is a Grimm. At least half Grimm. When he took a break from writing and saw Blake with Ilia who Blake and Kituma befriend a year ago were talking with a boy 3 years older than them. He was 16 while the Blake, Kituma and Ilia were 13. He had spiky up red hair with horns? He must be some kind of bull Faunus. He wore a red shirt with a black jacket over it which match his black pants.

Kituma was curious who he was and decide to get up and meet the guy. When he got closer Blake notice Kituma approaching them.

Blake: Hey Kituma I like you to meet Adam. Adam meets Kituma.

Introducing the boys to each other. Kituma blue eyes connected with Adam's blue eyes. Kituma's was a shade darker then Adams. Both extend a hand and shake. Kituma notice his Schnee Dust Company branded into the left side of his neck.

Kituma: sorry about

Jesturing to the part of Adam neck with brand on

Adam: it's fine.

It seem like boys are getting along. Blake and Ilia had to leave and they said they see Adam and Kituma later. Once the girls were long gone Kituma was push to the ground by… Adam!?

Kituma: What the-

Adam then kicked him in the chest back into the ground.

Adam: Listen here fox. Blake is and will be mine! Stay out of my way.

He was showing domains' over Kituma. And claiming Blake as his. Kituma did not like him he tried to stand up but Adam foot kept him pin to the ground. Adam smiled and said to Kituma.

Adam: this where you belong fox.

He remove his foot and walked away from Kituma. Kituma swore one day he will show that guy a piece of his mind.

**Present Kuo Kuana much later**

All the kids were heading home after spending a couple of hours at Roger having fun with the playground and learning stuff with Roger in a fun way as he usually does with the kids and anyone who seek his wisdom and advice.

Kituma: Another good day of no annyoing kids to deal with.

He turns and heard and saw Roger coughing and blood hit the floor. Kituma saw this and knew Roger was not going to be here on this plain of existence for very much longer.

Roger: My Time has come Kituma. Could you help this old man into his bed? So I may leave this world with some comfort.

Having an attempt to lighten this sad moment. Kituma slowly help Roger to his bed. Roger turn to Kituma and said thing he knew he will not be able to say too much longer.

Roger: Kituma I see in your eyes desire, and want when you gaze on Blake. You love her, you would go through hell and back for her wouldn't you? *Cough*

Blood came out as he cough. Kituma blush at his comment which was likely true he would do a lot of thing for Blake he would not do normally for anyone else.

Kituma: yes but she in love with Adam. I lost my chance

He has given up winning Blake though deep down Kituma did not give up just yet. Even though he would still be there for her as a friend and a brother, he would rather be her partner, her lover. Roger knew he saw it in Ghira when he help him get Kali to be with him with his advice and he think he can do the same with Kituma but he only got one shot of advice to give so he better make it count for the young lads sake.

Roger: Boy you should not give up if you love her so much you got to tell her and show her. I thought for someone as confident and outgoing as you it should be a breeze.

He was teasing the young lad. Kituma blush Roger had a point, but he can't seem to do it.

Kituma: I know, but I fear she will reject me and only see me as a brother or friend.

And maybe she will learn what he really is then for sure she never love him. no one could love if they knew the truth. They soon arrive to his room and Kituma slowly guide the lion into his bed for the last time.

Roger: Boy you fear what you are and I understand it not like Sienna with her sexual orientation. But one day something will slip and the world or someone will see you what you really are. And you should not fear that day. You should not be ashamed of what you are.. After all. *COUGH* you're only…. Human….

To honestly get his point he points to Kituma heart as he lay on his bed and was leaving this world. Kituma cried as he held Roger hand one last time before he went.

Kituma: Goodbye Roger.

And soon the Chieftain of Kuo Kuana had passed away. After Kituma had a minute alone with Roger he pull his scroll out and called the Kuo Kuana hospital and reported.

Kituma: Roger is dead.

It was a sad day for Faunus almost everywhere on this blue sphere they live on. Soon Ghira, Kali, Blake, and Sienna came along with people at the hospital that were there to remove Roger and prepare for his cremation. Everyone cried even Kituma but compare to the others he was not crying at all really. He place a finger under his one of his etes catching a tear on his finger. He looked at it and thought.

Why I can't get super emotion like everyone else? Is this a curse of being a Grimm? Does he actual feel these emotion or does he fake them? That what scares Kituma he fear that deep down he can't feel anything and it's all fake.


	2. Chapter 2 Journey to Anima

**Chapter 2 Journey to Anima**

**Kuo Kuana weeks later**

Today was the funeral for Roger a man who all Faunus in Kuo Kuana and anyone who met him respect and will sorely miss. He was wise, kind, and he seems to always know what to say to make a person feel better about themselves. Almost everyone was here at this funeral on a table was a custom vase Roger made which they use to place the wise Lion Faunus' ashes into. Currently at the podium was Sienna. The tigress Faunus was wearing a red dress with gold stripes all across it.

Sienna: Roger was a very important person for everyone present here or has left this world before our dear mister Roger. He dreams he would see a world where Faunus and human children can play together with no conflict between them once so ever. Now it's our responsibly-no its' our duty to make that dream a reality in honor of the memory of Roger!

Everyone cheer and clap at her speech and she gave a bow to the crowd. Kituma, Blake, Kali, and Ghira were clapping with the crowd as they sat in the first row. Kituma was wearing a matching tuxedo to Ghira while Blake wore a purple dress while Kali wore a white and black dress.

Kali: got a speech to beat Sienna's

Teasing Ghira knowing he was not good with speeches. Ghira gave her a sarcastic laugh before he got off his seat to head up to the podium and say some words as well. Once he was up on the podium he clears his throat before he starts speaking.

Ghira: Roger was a close friend of my father and was like an uncle to me. He shares his wisdom with me and helps me become a great leader and person in general. He also helps me have the confidence to tell the love of my life, Kali, that I love her.

Everyone cheer and clap at that. Kali blush at what he said before he continues his speech which was more like an update.

Ghira: due to Roger passing I will be taking the mantle of Chieftain in his place. That means I will be stepping down from the leader of the White Fang.

Everyone surprise even Blake and Kituma at this new with everyone else, except for Kali. He said Sienna will take the mantle in his absence. Blake turns to Kali.

Blake: Why is Ghira taking the role of Chieftain?

Kali: it's a role Ghira wants and it much better suited for someone like him beside he be home more often.

She said with a sad smile on her face. Kituma did not mind but he was thinking about how he wants to tell Blake his feeling for her. But each time he tried he always make himself look stupid. But once the ceremony is over he will try again. Fourth time is the charm, right? Once everyone was starting to make their leave Blake start to head home ahead of the rest of the family. Kituma got up and follow her to decide it was his time. Kali smiled as she saw Kituma give chase to Blake. Ghira watches it and got the same idea as Kali.

Ghira: He lucky I know him well enough not to kick his ass.

Joking mostly. Kali laughs a bit and she said to her lover.

Kali: He fears being rejected. Just like you Baggy.

Teasing him with the Old nickname she gave him years ago. Kituma caught up with her but she was in her room so he decides to undress really quickly and lucky he got dressed in a gray shirt with black leather pants. He got in front of her to stop her from walking past him so he can talk with her.

Kituma: Blake can I… talk with you.

Blake: Of course you can what is it?

Kituma took a deep breath and said in his mind it's now or never. He tried to tell Blake his feeling but out only came the stuttering mess and causing Kituma to look like a dumbass. Blake saw this and was confused about what he trying to say. She rarely has seen him this unable to talk to someone let alone her. Her scroll starts to ring and got a message by Adam and message back to him and turn to Kituma who was still trying and failing to tell her what he feels.

Blake: Kituma can it wait I got to go.

She walks past him and exits the house. Kituma follows her but she was too far away. He got angry and when he turns to a tree and with a single punch smash a huge chunk of a tree and cause the tree to fall over. Kituma did not feel much better after doing that but it helps a bit. He fails to notice an old friend walk up and saw what he did.

Friend: Did that tree deserve your anger?

Kituma turn and Ilia was there. She was wearing a brown dress with green polka dots on it. It looked nice on her.

Kituma: Not really but it better the tree than a person.

Ilia had to agree and remember she had a mission from Sienna that asked her but she thinks Kituma is much more suited for this job.

Ilia: Sienna told me to go investigate Faunus and White Fang Members missing in Anima namely near this area and town.

She walks to him and shows the location on the scroll it was near a small quiet town with no name that how forgotten it was. Kituma looks at her and starts copy the coordinate on his scroll as he said to her.

Kituma: Let me guess you want me to do it?

Ilia nodded. Kituma was about to head back in to get his coat before heading out, but he had an idea and asked if Ilia can do something in return for him doing the mission for her. Ilia nodded and said sure. Kituma asked her.

Kituma: Do you know what Blake would like as a gift? I want to tell her how much I…. love her.

As he said the last two words his face turn bright red. Ilia also change color which was violet with skin and hair and pink with black parts and eye color. Then she returns to normal sort of but her eyes and black parts of her skin remain pink.

Ilia: I see…

She was thinking about what to say. She knows Blake is really in love with Adam she thought he was kind of a dick to Blake and everyone else. Specially Kituma like the time in a training exercise Adam push Kituma on purpose and cause him to fall off a climb everyone was surprised he survive and was not hurt much by it. Kituma was about to head inside when.

Ilia: Rose. A black rose. Blake mentions it to me she wishes that Adam got her a black one instead of a red one.

Kituma smiled and said thanks before heading in to get ready for the mission. But before he left Kituma turns and says to Chameleon Faunus.

Kituma: Thank you for telling me even though you like Blake as much as me.

Ilia was surprised was sort of confuse. Then it came to her and she asked how did he know and he said you brush every man off but the girls were a bit harder for you. Also, Adam is a dick to you as well more than others also clue me in. he then said to her with a smile on.

Kituma: Ilia if Blake happier with you then with me I won't mind and won't force her to stay with me. Though I wish we can be a lover I still wish to be there for her as a friend or even as a brother.

And then he heads inside. Ilia was not sure how she feels. He really cares about Blake much more than either Ilia or Adam could have had. He truly deserves her then both. And she thinks Blake be happier with Kituma then Adam and maybe even being with herself. Kituma got his red coat to put over his clothing and prepare to leave but at the corner of his eye, as he left his room, he saw Blake's room open slightly. He looks around to make sure Kali and Ghira were not home before he invaded Blake's room.

He notices her room was more well-kept with his except books were spread all across the room with how much she likes reading it's not surprising to Kituma she just books lying around in case she felt reading something else. He thought to buy her a book but he did not know what to buy Blake likely own it so the rose was his only option. He was about to leave when he recognizes the book on her bed. He walks to the bed and picks up the book he recognizes. It was Beauty and the Beast. He remembers when they were kids doing a school play of Beauty and the Beast Blake got Belle and Kituma got beast and when they supposed to kiss on the cheek both had the urge to aim bigger than just cheeks. But both miscalculate and all they got was head-butting each other much to the crowd and Blake's parent's amusement. Those two never let it go for many months when it finally stops being funny.

Kituma smiled at the memory and then a light bulb went on in his head and he knew what to do with the black rose. He exits the house and starts heading out of Kuo Kuana towards one of the Howling Brothers warp doors since he did not feel going on a boat trip.

**Anima tall mountain area**

Kituma exit out the door with the symbol of Raven his mentor/ teacher that visits him a couple of times and give some lessons. She like a mother to him… he needs to stop thinking about mom. She has been dead for 5 years along with dad. but he will honor both their wishes and be a great Huntsman and become a beacon of hope and hold the weight of the world on his shoulders. And likely he got the power to do so. He checks his scroll and saw the town was pretty far and take a while to go on foot. But Kituma had an idea.

Kituma body turns pale white with slightly darker white hair with red veins form around his eyes that became black and red. Black armor start to form around him that had a wolf shape helmet and a black cape that look very worn out from combat and years it been in use. Kituma checks his true Grimm form and said it looks good on him. Father like son. and his cape changes into a pair of curled up semi-chiropteran wings with each divided into three segments. they were dark red with black tips on the end of them. likely connect to his red coat underneath he enjoys wearing. the front of them was black but when they have red glowing bits to them. he examines them and like the look of them

**Kituma: Wow these look good on me especially like the red glow of them. Though I might need to ditch the cape. Whatever it time to show them the flying fox! Up! UP! And away!**

Kituma shouted as he ran towards the edge of the cliff leap off and thinking he will soar like a majestic eagle in the air looking superheroic and badass. Instead, he was free failing like a dumbass. his wings morph back into a cape so now he was free failing like an idiot leaping off a cliff to his "death" soon he hit ground level and went a bit deep into the ground in a Grimm form Kituma shape hole. he morphs back and said while face still in the dirt to himself

Kituma: Well that did not go as It went with through my head.

He start to pull himseld off the floor and dust the dirt off him. As he stood up he notices that a lot of Creatures of Grimm were encircling him ready to tear him apart. With so many trees since it was a very thick forest so not a lot of room but he was not too worried about it.

Kituma: Well today is my lucky day. I get to test these sweet guns on living things.

And from his holster on his backside and pull out the guns Blake and Ghira finish for him and he finishes painting them up and gives them custom handle pieces to them. One had painted on it was a white cat on the side of the barrel. Kituma called it Neko after Blake while The other one had an orange fox painted on it and was base of himself along with his family like Neko is with Blake. The gun was called Kitsune. He held Kitsune in his left while Neko was in his right.

Kituma unloads and fires into one beowolf tearing it apart making it into Swiss cheese. Two Beowolves at him and tried to slash at him but he leaps in the air up into the tree nearby. Using his tail like a monkey tail wrap it around the tree and hang upside down form it and aim his guns at the back of the heads of the two Grimm that try to attack him. With two shots each, their heads implode and they turn into black smoke. He spins them in his hand and fired two shots at the one Grimm who got tore apart piercing both of its eyes ending its pain.

Kituma: alright time for CQC.

Kituma held his gun by the barrel because at the clip ends of both his guns were spikes that act as Tasers to smack foes and shock them a lot. He dashes to one with one of his many semblances and slaps the wolf Grimm with his gun shocking it up doing nice damage before aiming barrel right up into his chin and fire. And it imploded the top of its head killing it. he turns around and gave it a couple of smack before shoving into its mouth the Taser part of his gun shocking it all the way to high heaven to low hell. Once it was shocked to death and it was turning to smoke he was about. To head out when a Boarbatusk and Kituma smiled as it turns into a ball spin to pick speed and boost its launching force once it lets it out.

Kituma: Alright Neko time to show this Boar the claws.

Kituma switches Neko's fire mode. Kituma learns soon he got them they had different fire modes as a secondary mode. However, both were supposed to have three but at the time he only had one of each of the other fire mode so when Ghira and Blake finish it for him they had to work with what they got. So Neko got the rapid fire mod which is multi-hitting and speed while Kitsune had the accurate fire mode which was slower than the base but the shots were more powerful than before. He aims Neko and fire with fire burst of three shots with each pull of the trigger. The bullets did just bounce off or just turn into nothing since it was energy. But it was working as Kituma plan. The bullets were slowing the spinning Boarbatusk. It soon spins at Kituma preparing to roll it over like it was road kill.

Kituma smirk and rolled out of the way of the spinning Boarbatusk. The Boarbatusk stop and turn ready for another attack before with one shot it explodes into many slightly bloody chunks.

Kituma: HOLY COW! This is more powerful than before.

Surprise Kitsune explode that Grimm into almost nothing. He turns them back to normal before he heads towards the dirt road he saw free falling. He found the dirt road. And saw two familiar people.

Familiar: You fucking bandits I will turn your ass into a sweater!

Kituma saw Sou and Nor were held by bandits and also two other people were there as well. There was a guy wearing a green shirt with some pink parts of like that pink streak in his black hair. He also rocks with white pants. The other was a girl with orange hair and blue eyes but a very light variant of blue eyes. She wore a white and black top with metal pieces and a pink skirt. She was the muscle by her sort of muscular size which was well hidden due to her stature. The bandits had a brown red and black pattern in their clothes while most had a raven being eaten by a dog while some had…. Raven's symbol on them but it seems like they try to remove them?

Bandit: stupid dogs you are traveling on hounds of war territory. And our leader does not like Faunus, especially of the canine variety.

Nor: kind of stupid to hate canines when you name after a dog.

He got hit with the butt of a rife by another bandit for his trouble. Kituma had enough and walk into view. When they saw Kituma they aim their custom rifles and revolvers at him.

Kituma: Hey it's not nice to pick on people. I know no one loves you does not mean you need to be mean to everyone else.

Mocking them he was not worried about these guys. They start unloading at Kituma. But then a red energy sword form in front and start spinning to deflect the shoots away from him as he walks closer with Monjiro in his right hand and with just his thumb he pops the blade out of its sheath just a bit. It was ready to be drawn to fight these thugs. Once they need to reload he launch the sword at one goon. Once it hit Kituma teleport where the blade hit and shatter. It was a trick he uses to teleport to a specific target by using an aura blade as a beacon to teleport to he called it Warp Strike.

He drew Monjiro but he uses the backside of the sword and smacks a guy into his side knocking the air out of him. he then smacks the lady he tosses the aura blade at and hit her in the side of her neck knocking her out before giving the other guy one as well got a chop into neck it was enough to knock him out. Three got time to reload and fire at Kituma. Kituma smirk and got a plan to finish them off with something he had in mind to test.

Meanwhile, while Kituma caught them off guard. The guy in green saw his chance and disarm the guy. He hit the guy in the side and knock the revolver out of his hand before palm striking him in the chest knocking him out. His female friend was less swift and just drew her wooden hammer and use it to smash the guy on her a couple of miles away with her strength. Both turn to the guy that was guarding Nor and Sou against Ren and Nora. Ren uses his crossbow and shot the guy in the shoulder causing him to drop the rifle and cause him to run away. Ren and Nora ran to the howling brothers to check on them while Kituma finishes the rest of the group.

Kituma tosses three aura blades one for each of the remaining bandits. As he charges with Monjiro in both hands and prepares for him being teleported. Once the first blade hit Kituma appear in front of the girl and slamming his blade into her chest knocking the air out of her lungs knocking her out. Kituma got ready and when he warps in front of the other girl he slams his blade into her neck and she was out as well. The last one he swings down and when he warps close to the guy he gold club the guy in the nuts with Monjiro. Every male felt his pain at least what I might feel like.

Kituma: Well that was a nice warm up.

He turns to the group since all were gone. Nor and Sou said thanks to the three. Kituma turns to them and said to the other two.

Kituma: hey Kituma what's you're names?

Nora: I'm Nora and this my male companion, not like that. He's Ren.

Ren said high and so Kituma asks why they were doing. And Nor and Sou explain they were carrying stuff to their workshop in a town need by and the fast route was too small to get all of it through so they had to do it on foot. Kituma offers to go with them since it is more interesting until he has to go their separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3 City Brawl

**Chapter 3 City Brawl**

**Anima **

While they walk, Kituma got to know Ren and Nora a lot. Like they were helping Nor and Sou so they can help craft them weapons for both them so they can become huntsman and Huntress and they thought of going to Beacon since that school was more significant and interest the two more then Haven in Mistral.

Kituma: funny I was planning to go there as well. Maybe I will see you there.

He would not be against seeing them or being put on a team with them.

Ren: that be nice you seem very skilled self-taught?

Kituma: sort but I did learn from a couple of teachers over the years, but I do train and teach myself a lot.

Ren and Nora nodded. As they walk, Kituma was pulling the cart since he was the strongest of the group and causing the group not to slow down, so he did not get left behind. After many more minutes of walking they reach their crossroad, and it was time they go their separate ways.

Kituma: Well this is where we part ways see you guys.

He prepares to leave but then Nor remember and told Sou to get the things out. Sou realizes what he was talking about and went to the back the cart to get stuff while Nor said to Kituma.

Nor: we finish repairing your father shield what did you do with it?

Kituma: Well I was trying to kill a Grimm and well it got messy.

Nor did not want to know why they're so much blood in all parts of the shield. Sou came and toss the shield name Ragging Beast thoroughly repair and ready for combat use. Kituma wraps it around his right wrist making it fit nicely on. But he notices Sou had another thing in hand.

Sou: Also here you're dad last request to us.

He tosses it, and Kituma caught it in his left hand. It looks like a sword's handle, but something was unusual about this weapon. Its hand guard part of the sword was a demonic head remind him of the helmet of the Berserker Armor with two spiky ear/horns and Z shape eye holes. He likes the look, and he felt two buttons on it slightly one near the butt of the handle which was a black metal triangle for the butt of the sword.

Nor: take good care of it. Dad wanted it to be the best we got.

Kituma said he would, and so they went down their separate paths. He examined the handle and was about to press the button near the handguard of the handle when more Grimm surrounds him. He smiled guess he got some practice with his new sword, but he was not sure what to call it yet though. Once the button was pressed the mouth of the head open and lighter dark metal form into spikes on each side of its head. from its head form a black blade of the sword that looks like it could cleave through even the mightiest Grimm like butter.

The sword was pretty big, and most people would need to wield it both hands but Kituma he was way stronger and better than most people, so he can swiftly swing the giant sword with a single hand. The fox Faunus examine it wonder and excitement it reminds Kituma of his father's legendary sword, Dragonslayer. He wonders what to call this Beautiful piece of work.

A Creep lounge at him ready to crunch his head off but Kituma only smiled and swing his sword behind, and he cleaves the Grimm causing it to explode apart from the force. Kituma smirk and knew this weapon is going to be a blast to wield. He turns around and dash forward and thrust his sword forward which stab a Beowolf that came to face Kituma only to meet his executioner. Once the blade pierces its chest a bit hurting it a lot. Kituma pulls the sword out and then gave the Grimm a barrage of stabbing making the breast area look like Swiss cheese.

Once he was done stabbing and killed it, Kituma saw a Creep charging at him he thrust at it but dark red energy and shot out it like a red energy arrow tip but he thought it looks like a dagger of sorts. Kituma examine at the blade, and he saw an Ursa has come to kill him, and Kituma got an idea.

Kituma: Now hold still Teddy it won't hurt… much.

He got into a stance with his leg speared about a bit with his blade behind him as he focuses his energy into the sword. The edge got coated with dark red energy and then swung his sword vertically. From the blade launch a dark red energy slash which hit the Ursa slicing it clean in half. Kituma was impressed and guess if he inputs energy into it like Monjiro to make long distance attacks.

Kituma: this weapon is the best. I think I call you Rebellious. Fitting for you sly devil.

He said to the sword like it was a person. Then he heard a sound come from it like it was talking. Kituma sort of understood it and said.

Kituma: You like your name good. I think you and I are going to get along just fine.

He retracts the blade and wonders where to put then Rebellious magnate to his side like it was in a holster. Guess some benefits of having a Geist in your sword, especially one that it likes you. As Kituma walk he decides to talk with his sword more to build trust and also wonder what else it can do.

Kituma: So what can you do or are you just able to return to my hand when I want to?

The sword flew off and the blade popped out and flew in the air and stab a Beowolf that try to sneak up on Kituma. The edge pulls itself out, and then the mouth of the sword got coated in fire and coated the side spikes and the blade itself in a fire before slicing would down the middle. Kituma was impressed the sword flew back to him an attaches itself to his back.

Kituma: Guess you like to be in this form then retracted form.

It seems to yes, and so he decides to leave it in that state unless he needs it for portal reasons to be smaller. He also asks it not to fly off on its own in case someone wonders why he has a ghost possessing his sword. It seems to understand which was good for Kituma. After what appears like forever they arrive at the town. It was not big but all the building form a circle with some carts lying around were carted like a hot dog cart and a statue in the center. Kituma notices blood trails leading to the large stone tower.

Kituma: it seems someone decide to have some private time with his victims.

He and he felt a tingle in the back of the neck on the right. It was the same when he faced that Succubus. As they walk from an above, an ambulance hit him and smash into an inn nearby. He kicked down the side door of the ambulance out and walked out and said as he did so.

Kituma: Sorry But I ate an apple today so no doctors.

He looks in the direction the ambulance came, and it came from the top of the stone tower he was heading towards in the first place.

**: Another Faunus?! Are all humans and Faunus sheep to the slaughter? **

Said a giant creature on top who leap down and crush the vehicle under his foot. He removes his foot from the car and except he killed Kituma under his foot, but he did not see the bloody chunks.

Kituma: Sorry to disappoint you say were you the one that eats all the Faunus' and human that were in and has passed this town?

Kituma asked inside the Inn because the side of it was torn open and was on the third floor sitting on a nice comfy chair. The demon looks at Kituma with some annoyance at him. The devil was like a Demonic bear with dark charcoal black fur with almost demonic hands instead of normal hands and legs longer than a regular bear. Its eyes were blood red, and it seems to sport a mouth on its stomach. On its head had ram horn that was gray and lastly a lion tail on his end with gray fur tip to it. This demon was a Frankenstein of a lot of animals into one horrible and ugly being.

**Demon: No I did not eat, but I did collect their blood for a unique sacrifice that why I did not drop you into my mouth. I most collect every last drop to bring back our goddess, and she will make my siblings and me gods as well.**

And he swings his arm destroying the roof and third floor of the inn. Kituma with chair as well leap up and landed safely on the second floor still facing the giant demon.

Kituma: God? You? I mean you got the fat, the stature and also the ego as well but by god you one ugly mother fucker.

Saying to piss the demon off and Rebellious seem to enjoy his jokes. These two are going to get along very well between wielder and sword. Kituma could see the devil was getting very mad at him.

**Demon: you annoy Insect! You will feel the wrath of the mighty Preta!**

And he swings both his arms down destroying the Inn entirely. Kituma dashes out, but he sadly had to leave the chair behind rest in peace chair. He turned to Preta and saw him stuffing a giant piece of stone likely from the chimney that was inside the Inn and shove it into his stomach mouth which had fire pulsing inside the mouth. Once all the big pieces of stone was pushed into his mouth Preta prepare for his attack.

Kituma examines what he was doing. Then from his mouth came a giant fireball. Kituma smirk and with one slice he cut it clean in half which the two halves exploded a couple of feet behind him. He looks to see them and turn to Preta and rest Rebellious on his shoulder as he said to the giant demon.

Kituma: nice trick you shoot fire spit. But as cool as you're trick I got to cut you down to size.

This anger Preta as he roars our in rage and their fight begin at last. He stomps over towards Kituma as he shouted at the fox Faunus.

**Preta: You kill me? Ha, you are sorry for challenging me.**

Kituma: Yeah I will be sorry. Sorry to your sibling who is related to your ugly ass.

As he said that he prepares to fire with Neko in burst fire, but they only sting the giant demon. As he reverses grip Rebellious and focus energy and make the same attack, he did with the Ursa earlier, but he decides to do a quick one as he walks toward the giant monster. Once he got the blade charge he swings his sword and launches an energy slash that hit Preta, but it did not cut much at all, but it did hurt him a lot. Preta swings his arm up to launch Kituma in the air, but the fox sidesteps as he kept firing at Preta with Neko. Once he got the distance, he tosses Rebellious like a boomerang the blade flew vertically in the air and started cutting into his shoulder, but before it cut through it, Preta smacked it away. And then he saw Kituma was in front of chest with Monjiro in hand.

He did many slashes across Preta's chest doing severe damage to him. Preta grabs him before he got it in his claws before he tosses Kituma away. Kituma skid across the stone ground before crashing into a store's window and got inside. Preta stops towards where Kituma went thinking he was going to have to collect the blood from inside the store which is going to be a bitch to do so. Suddenly a Nitrogen gas can fly out the store straight towards Preta's face before a gunshot was heard and hit the Nitrogen can. It exploded blinding Preta with the explosion. Kituma leaps out and with both guns in his hands and fire at Preta unloading on him. Preta raise his arm to block the barrage sick of the stinging pain from those guns he has.

Preta smirk and laugh at him using such pathetic weapons. Then he felt something pierce his hands he looks at it since his visions were returning him slowly and saw a dark red energy clone of Rebellious penetrate his hand, but it was smaller than the original he squeeze his paw destroying the aura blade, but then a power shot hit his face stinging like hell. Kituma leaps out the window he came into the store and kept firing at Preta's head with energy bullets along with aura blade he forms and launches at Preta as well. Preta face was in great pain, but he raises his arm and uses his wrist to block bullets and blade that stab into the wrist before shattering on contact. Preta charge flames into his mouth ready to roast the fox.

From his mouth came a stream of fire coming towards Kituma. Kituma leaps away from the flow of flames, but Preta was keeping it on his tail. He was jumping towards a hot dog stand with wheels. He launches an aura blade to cut the umbrella of the cart before he landed on it and it rides along the ground avoid the flying on his tail as he unloads and launches Aura Blades at Preta. The bullets sting but the blade stung even more. But the cart was losing speed, so Kituma leaps off, and the flame causes the cart to explode due to the gas tank on it. Preta had to stop his fire breath due to his throat hurting. Kituma landed on top of a building across from Preta.

**Preta: You're a strong bug, but you be crush like any other bug before!**

Kituma: you pretty strong but I will kill you like ever demon before he faces.

As he said that he raised his hand which confuses the demon, then Rebellious flew and cut across his shoulder as it returns to Kituma's hand. Preta was done messing around, and he opens his stomach mouth and starts to suck in everything he could name the house Kituma was on and the fox as well. The house begins to fall apart and be sucked into his stomach mouth like it was a black hole. Kituma did not let himself get sucked in and as he saw Debris fly into the belly of the demon. Kituma had an idea and leaped into the vacuum of Debris heading into the belly of the beast. Kituma jump from Debris to Debris

He misses the eye, but he cut Preta's left cheek. He soon stop consuming the house and turn to Kituma feel the cut Kituma gave him on his cheek. The cut bleed a lot and got it all over his fingers.

**Preta: All you're fighting and tactic to only cause me for only a single drop of blood.**

His Stomach starts to leak fire and then from it he launches a giant fireball at Kituma. The fox smirk and he activate Ragging beast and slap the fireball back at Preta. So Preta had to quick-fire another fireball to destroy it before it hit him. It causes a massive explosion blocking the view of the other to both Kituma and Preta. Then from the smoke flew Rebellious straight like an arrow then blade stab into Preta's right arm. Before Preta could knock it out of his arm, the blade and the side spikes of it got coated into ice and form around Preta's entire arm. This causes him great pain, and he rips the sword out and when he did his arm shattered into bloody chunk he screams out but Rebellious was a greedy boy wanted to take another thing from Preta. Rebellious force his arm and thrust the blade into his left eye and stab a couple of times this cause him supreme pain before he overpowers the sword and tosses it aside.

Kituma: Sorry about my friend he a bit of a greedy boy but at least he got that thing in your eye.

Mocking him more Preta roar and charge with forward with his horns aim to smash Kituma. Before he can run over Kituma, he grabs him by the horns and slows his charging until it came to a halt. Once Preta was stopped dead in his tracks, Kituma kicks Preta in the face before delivering a mighty uppercut knock him up and almost to cause him to fall on his back. Kituma teleports to his tail and pull him off his feet and start spinning them around before launching him at the giant stone tower and it collapses on it. He knew it was about to end this as he walks closer and black armor starts to form around his body. Preta got up and out of the rumble

**Preta: Why? WHY! Why am I being killed by a mere human!? Wait… that armor no you can't be!**

He stood charging energy into his sword. Preta charge at not wanting him to unleash the attacking he is charging up. Preta thrust his fist towards him. then out of nowhere an orange arm caught the fist. this cause Preta to be shocked by it. Kituma finishes charging his attack and unleashes it. Kituma slashes Preta into many small bloody chunks before turning into dust. once he was done the orange arm disappear and Kituma only aw it sort of but not really.

Kituma: What the!? that was not my semblance since my aura is red, not orange... well I guess better get going.

As he starts leaving the town when Rebellious ask who this Blake he speaks up.

Kituma: she is my Crush and person I love but she in love with Adam.

The sword senses his hatred towards this Adam and said to him something and Kituma responded to what Rebellious told Kituma.

Kituma: No you can't impale him as much as I want.

Then an idea he decides to go to the towns and see if he can find a black rose and get one for Blake. It at least gives him an excellent excuse to talk with her.


	4. Chapter 4 The New White Fang

**Chapter 4 The New White Fang**

**Mistral Nighttime**

It was late almost the end of the same day Kituma killed the demon Preta and for the rest of it look around nearly all of Anima to find a black rose to give to Blake. As he walks back to a town where a Howling Brother's workshop is he and Rebellious chat for a bit.

Kituma: So you don't mind you're whole existence is just being my sword?

Rebellious responded with sounds that Kituma could strangely understand to some extent. It said to Kituma that one being in this sword body is pretty cool along with the fact Kituma going to be using for killing he be very content with that. Kituma could not argue with that as they continue to head into town. Rebellious asked him a question.

Kituma: Why I don't- AHH No I'm not going to have my way with her! That's not who I am.

The sword did not understand him but he decides not to question his wielder for now, but if this Blake rejects him he will penetrate her himself. Meanwhile elsewhere we check on the person would fight through the deepest pits of hell to save, Blake Belladonna.

**Kuo Kuana**

Blake was strolling to her house and her family thinking about what Adam wanted to see her and talk with her. He talks to her. The place they wanted to speak was outside the village near a cliff. He was standing staring across the sea. Blake was a couple of feet away and asked Adam.

Blake: Adam what you want to say to me?

Adam turned to her and smiled to see she came when he called to her like a good girl. He said to his lovely Blake.

Adam: I heard about your father betrayal of the cause. He is a coward.

Blake usually is defensive of her father, but she trusts Adam and wants to know what he means by betrayal to the cause? Adam knew she was a curious pet, so he enlightens her with what he knows.

Adam: I learn your father been talking with Sienna taking over for a long time and him taking Roger's place soon but his death came, and he decides to make it public.

Blake was now disappointed in her father, and she knew why he did not like using violence to achieve equality which she sort of agrees but those ways have not made any changes, so a new approach might be the key to give Faunus equal rights finally. Blake knew if she wanted to stay with the White Fang, she has to run away from home. Blake said to him.

Blake: I know what to do but…. Kituma he might not agree with the cause but.

She was thinking about him wondering if he would come with her so she can have someone Blake can trust close by her if she is running away from home. Adam got annoyed when she said his name.

Adam: That fox please he brings shame to his family. A family of warriors who did not fear using their blades to solve their problems but is too afraid to do that.

Blake: He is… I don't know…

Her feeling was like a raging storm could not decide what she feels she fear Adam but love him at the same time. But she has feeling towards Kituma but has weakened over the years. Adam walks up and place a hand on her shoulder and said to her with her only seeing him with his mask over his face.

Adam: Blake once you escape those traitors you will forever be mine and mine alone.

Blake was blind by her dedication to the White Fang love for Adam to fail to see how creepy and possessive he was towards her. She said she would, and he smiled knowing he soon have her forever and no one will take her away from him. Blake spends the rest of the day prepare mentally for it and arranged to leave on a boat to the White Fang HQ in Anima. She decides to invite Kituma along, but he did not answer when she calls so decide to wait till later to text him again. Soon we return to the present.

She stood in front of her home, the place she grew up for most of her life, and now she was going to leave it behind. She knew around this time of the day Kali be preparing desert which was likely Tuna as usual, and Ghira will be in his office. She knew this was the best time to run away without them trying to stop her. Blake quietly opens the front door and start heading in and up the stairs. She went up quietly so mother or father could hear her going up the steps to the second floor of the house and head to her room. She past Kituma's room planning to go in there and pack for him in case he wants to go. She enters her room and starts packing stuff into her backpack along with a large bag as well to carry some things for both Blake and Kituma. Once she got all the thing she needs in her room but she stays in as she heard someone heading up the stairs.

Kali walks towards Ghira office and tells him the Tuna was done. Once she was away she exits her room and enters Kituma's room and pack up stuff in there. She packs him some clothes his many journals and she notices one of the titles was called Grimm powers? She wanted to open it and read it and see what for a title like that but she did not have the time she had to get going. She texts Kituma to met her at the tree they first met. Seconds later he responds with sure. Now all Blake had to do was exit the house with three full bags two were carrying bags and one regular bag no pressure or anything.

She exits the room and heads down the stairs, but the bags were slowing her down a bit. As she heads down the stairs, her grips on the bag her and Kituma's stuff are in slip from her grasps and start sliding down the stairs making a lot of noise. Anyone could have heard that specially Faunus' with superb hearing. She ran the stair no longer carrying about being listened to since they likely listened to the bag going down the stairs. She soon grabs the bag on the ground in front of the stairs and force the door open and was about making a mad dash out of there.

Kai: Blake? Sweet where are you going at this time of night?

She asked her girl, her baby girl why is leaving? The idea she was running away had crossed her mother's mind. Blake could not look Ghira was there as well, but he did not know the words to say to convince her to stay. Blake said not looking at them she could not bear to talk to them right in their faces.

Blake: Adam told me you plan to leave long before Roger's death even came. Are you giving up on gaining the equality we all desire? What we deserve!

Both knew she had a point, but she deserves to understand their reason for it.

Ghira: Blake we don't have the heart to use more direct methods to achieve equality.

He was talking about using violence; it was something Roger would not agree with and Ghira as well. Blake anger burn into a boil, and she shouted out with tears running down her face, but neither could see it.

Blake: YOU'RE BOTH COWARDS! I HATE YOU BOTH!

She went through the door and closed behind her and shove a piece of wood between the handles of the door as she ran with the three bags in her hands. As she ran, she heard Ghira trying to open the door and failing. And when almost of hearing range she heard he finally broke the door open at last but she no longer in eyesight as she heads towards the tree Kituma was waiting for her. Meanwhile, at the said tree Kituma lean against it waiting for her.

Kituma: five flower stores no black rose just my luck.

The sword said to Kituma something only he could understand him. Kituma explains to Rebellious that Black Rose is very rare and hard to come by. No wonder Adam did not get one but then again he likely only just went into one store, and just a bought a rose not carrying if she asked for a black one, not a regular red color one. Before Kituma and Rebellious could talk about what came first the chicken or the egg he felt a powerful, sad emotion coming towards them. He glances in the direction it was coming his way. Kituma saw who It was and dash towards her.

Kituma: BLAKE!

He shouted as he dashes towards her when he saw her coming but also trip over and hit the dirt hard. He ran and check on her but before he could ask what happen she press her head into him crying and said to him.

Blake: I ran away from home. My parents abandon the cause I'm… I'm…

She could not say the words out loud. She felt Kituma move around as her head press into his chest. Then Blake felt an arm resting on her back along with under her legs and lift her into his arm like Blake was her bride. She removes her head from and looks at him as he had the bags on him and was carrying her and starting to move to the boat since he knew about it coming and figuring out where Blake was going. Blake was confused about why he was going with her even though he did not like using violence.

Blake: Why? Why are you carrying me? I can walk on my own feet.

She was demanding him to let her go, but she felt she need to walk there. Kituma looked at her with a smile and said to the girl he loves most in the world.

Kituma: Yes you can. But I can handle these bags plus you look tired.

Blake was and she decides not to argue and actually fell asleep in his arms. And so he carries a sleeping Blake and all the bags with not much difficult to the boat. He soon arrives at the boat and found a room and put her on the bed of a room and all the bags as well. he decides not to leave her side until she wakes so Kituma took this time to write. He wrote in his journal he calls Weapon Journal new moves he thinks he can do with his new sword and such. He decides to call his energy slash attack Dark Drive not sure on the drive part but he likes the sound of it. He thought maybe he can do that dagger energy attack with his sword for more piecing damage than cutting damage. Or he could do a horizontal one to get a group of people in one attack.

After hours of brainstorming and drawing them down with quick pictures of what they might look like he soon put the book down and rest leaning against the bed, Blake was on and get some sleep himself. The fellow morning came and Blake was first to wake and she felt nice in bed. Wait bed? He actually did carry her all the way to the boat and into a room? She got up and notice her head was resting on a pillow and she was covered in a nice blanket. Blake soon notices Kituma had fallen asleep resting against the bed. He did not leave her side except needing to go to the restroom.

Blake smiled Kituma always a carrying person. She put her pillow behind his bed and put the blanket on him. She was about to leave when she decided to check on his journal about his weapons. She picked it up and start reading it. He did not have them very focus and like he just writing ideas down for any weapon he has. But he does say which weapon it's for.

_Monjiro Move Universal Slash: sheath sword and unsheathe really fast and focus on one area or a target. Energy slash show forms around and starts doing their work. I have not to try to make a massive area of effect with but it might slow them done but it also means less slash in exchange for strength. _

Blake always knew Kituma was not always the smartest kid around though not the dumbest either. But when it comes to combat he was a genius. Yeah, Adam was very skilled with his Wilt and Blush but Kituma was on another level. Sure Adam is a better swordsman but only because he is older and had more time to train with his weapon. But Kituma could match Adam even with his short time. Saber had to get him extra stuff so he did not blow past the rest of the kids even her. She looks further in the book and saw moves about his new weapon?

She finally notices his weapon which was a giant black sword with red glowing eyes. It was kind of creepy like it was staring at him. She decides to try to ignore it and wonder what new idea's he got for his new sword.

_Rebellious move Soaring Darkness: I can toss my sword like a boomerang and let it fly towards enemies or toss it around me and hit foes surrounding me. A very unique move but I got a different type of range attacks._

Blake: toss that thing? Wow, Kituma is either really strong or really dumb. But that one part she found charming he was not above taking a risk. She notices he had another move he called Dark Drive and it actually quite interesting and she wonders maybe can replicate it with her weapon? She put the book down where she found it and decide to stretch her legs because it is later afternoon when they arrive at the base. After a long boat ride and later bus ride they soon arrive at the large Japanese fortress of Kituma's great grandfather Miyamoto. Once they arrive Adam was there and Blake ran to him and press her head into his chest. Kituma hart fell and he left to set up in a room. Adam patted her back lightly an said.

Adam: Blake you did the right thing. Now no one can talk you away from me.

Blake was just happy to be happy with Adam.

A week passed before Kituma Ilia and Blake got a mission with other lower rank member on a special mission. Ilia wore her short leg sleeves stealth suit. Blake was wearing a purple hoodie with white pants while wearing a white fang mask like Ilia with her custom mask. Kituma's attire was a black hood coat wearing a black shirt with the new white fang logo red on the center. He wore blue jeans and boots as well. they were arm with their normal weapons Kituma decide to leave Rebellious behind since the mission was a stealth one just hijack a train that suspects to hold not only dust but also in the rumor some Faunus Slaves aboard as well.

They were just waiting on top of a mountain in Anima and plan to drop on the train from above and get aboard from there. It was a far drop east for everyone. Kituma was sitting on a rock waiting patient he actually joining the much colder air it was too hot for him in Kuo Kuana. Meanwhile, Ilia and Blake were talking.

Ilia: He carries you all to the boat with bags and all?

Blake nodded. Ilia figure he did not share his feeling towards her yet so she decides not to ask about it just yet. But Blake said out loud not really to Ilia.

Blake: Did he do it because he saw how pathetic I look? Or did he do it because he was a good person?

She wonders since she knew Kituma took the job at Roger's place because Roger was having a hard time and wanted to aid the old man. Was it the same thing just she was too sad and weak and tried to do it herself and decide to pity her and carry it and her for it? Ilia said what she thought.

Ilia: I think it just who Kituma is he care a lot and wants to help people. Remember when one teacher was trying to get over her husband's death and for the first week, he asks if she okay and she had to stop him for saying it every class day. and then a week later he came in with a drawing of her husband which was detailed saying. "I'm never gone."

Blake remembers it and actually said the final drawing was her but he did make the rough idea and the quote. But she actual cry and thank him and years later like on his birthday she drew a drawing for him since she was the art teacher after all. it was a fox guardian a fire pit with a sword in his muzzle protecting it from monsters trying to put out the fire. Kituma love it and he sort of understands what is going on in the image.

Before they could continue talking the train was coming and it was a fast one so if they miss well all this time was a waste. Everyone got on the edge of the cliff ready to drop down on the train and get to work. Once it was close enough Kituma went first and he decides to show off to a crowd. He turns to them and did a gesture that means see you later and then he fell back down towards the train. Blake and Ilia roll their eyes why now does he try to show off as they job off. Kituma while falling he crosses his legs and put his arms behind his head enjoying the descent to the train.

But when he hit the train he bounces off and starts rolling and bouncing down the train. The rest landed find but they were concern namely Blake. He was about to fall off the train like a dumbass if he did not grab onto the rail on the caboose. He climbs over and was on the train but not the roof it like what they all wanted. Blake said across the radio in their masks.

Blake: Fox since you're not dead go through the train car and catch up with us so we don't need to backtrack.

Kituma: Don't worry Kitty I will gladly come from the rear.

Making a bad sex joke all shook their heads.

Ilia: Really?

Kituma: Somebody needs to keep the mood up or it is depressing vile.

They decide to talk more when they need to but for now, focus on the mission they are. Kituma look at the door and said himself.

Kituma: I hope there something because I was not here for a jog along the train. I came to the party.

The guards of the train that were assigned to the caboose were trading their trophy from Faunus who tried to escape or ones they killed for sport. Then the door kicked down knocking one guard out. And from outside came Kituma he looks pretty intimidated in his White Fang outfit along with him trying to be scary. He checks and notes there were about 10 people not going to be too hard for him.

Kituma: Sorry guys but fox hunting season is over. But guess what season it is?

One drew an assault rifle and unload on Kituma but the fox sheath Monjiro a bit and block the bullets as they bounce harmlessly to the ground. But one shoot Kituma aim Monjiro and force forward and actual bounce the bullet off and it flew straight into power the source and shot the lock protecting it. They all turn to it and as they turn to Kituma with anger he drew Kitsune and fire once more destroying it and the lights went out. The battle was cloak in shadow. The only light from outside but it did not help the humans much and the flash from firing their guns.

A few minutes later Kituma exit that cart looking back and saw some killed each other by accident but he did not kill any himself he did not like killing unless he is left no option. He looks at the thing that holds the train cars together and said over the radio.

Kituma: Hey you mind if I remove cars starting with the Caboose? I will only do so if there is nothing there and it also makes it harder for help to arrive.

He got sure from Blake so he did it. Kituma slices the lock breaking it and he saw the Caboose being left behind. He enters the next cart. The next cart had the slaves in good since that's why they came.

Kituma: alright brothers listen up I'm going to go ahead while you stay in the cart behind me once I say it's clear to go you go to the next and so on. Got it?

Everyone agrees. Kituma smiled as he started to free the 5 slaves that were there which was not huge but every person free counts. He heads into the next cart and saw the group fighting and he joins in with Monjiro and said.

Kituma: Finally join the main event. The slaves in the cart behind me told them to wait behind us until the path is clear.

Blake nodded and so they fought the Atlesian Knight that were aboard and some high-rank Schnee Dust company guards and employees. With Kituma there he deflects bullets while the rest fire at them destroying the couple remaining robots. He decides to deal with robots since then he did not have to worry about hitting too hard and killing them.

He slices one robot top off its waste before beheading the metal beast. He moves to the next one and tosses his sword at one piercing its head killing it. Kitum uses Kitsune to shoot the head of one clean off killing. And with Neko, her rapid-fire one across his chest almost cutting it in half. With a kick, it split into 2. And he walks to the sword and removes the blade from the head and sheath the blade. He turns and he saw one person trying to crawl to the alarm and before anyone could knock him the back of his head explode and a whole piece to the front. A White Fang member shot him through the head killing him. All turn to him.

WF Goon: Good no alarm.

Kituma stomps over and shouted.

Kituma: WHY DID YOU DO THAT!

WF Goon: Doing our job he would alert everyone he deserves worse.

Kituma: YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO KILL ANYONE!

WF Goon: you just being a pu-

Kituma karate chops his neck knocking him out and walk away. He will leave his ass behind he did not care for him. They got to the front of the train and they drove off with the dust leaving the carts they did not need in their dust. Kituma thought on the train ride he not going to like this new White Fang but he will do what he must to keep Blake safe but how long will he be able to stomach it.


	5. Chapter 5 Truth Uncover

**Chapter 5 Truth Uncover**

Many months past and Blake and Kituma grew accustomed to the new White Fang and both had issues with the new methods. Breaking and robbing store was fine for both especially assholes that deserve it but beating them up in the street like were animal attacking prey. Kituma actual stop a group from killing a guy. He did get yelled at and hated by everyone that racist fuck destroyed with his business. Even Blake did not agree but his reason for it was if they killed him we be no better than him. His words affected Blake and she never supports doing something that brutal ever again. But Adam has gone almost animalistic. He starts killing more and more people some he claims by accident some in self-defense but now it was like he going out of his way to do it.

And during that time Kituma was trying and failing to share his feeling towards her and find a frickin black rose. Blake has been spending more time with Kituma lately she was not sure why but she felt safer in his hands then Adam's. She decides that maybe she need to talk with someone she can trust which would have to be Ilia. Blake stood in front of Ilia room and start to knock on it. Seconds later Ilia open the door. She was wearing a rainbow shirt along with blue shorts. Blake wears a black shirt with white pants on her.

Ilia: Blake? What do you want?

Blake: I need someone I can trust to keep what we say between girls. Girls before bros.

Saying with a smile. Ilia blush a bit and said sure and she closes the door behind and they decide to walk and talk. As they walk Ilia patient got the better of her and asked.

Ilia: I see you been hanging Kituma a lot lately.

Blake: yeah but I….

She was not sure then Ilia said something.

Ilia: So he told you how he feels about you.

Blake stops dead in her tracks and looks at Ilia. Ilia turn confuses what's with the shocked face. Blake asked Ilia to make sure what she heard.

Blake: Wait? What did you mean?

Ilia: I guess not.

And she kept walking. Blake knew Ilia was avoiding telling what she means. She steps in front of Ilia and was not going to let Ilia not tell her and leave her hanging.

Blake: Ilia what were you talking about.

Ilia: I said nothing.

She kept looking away from her not to look directly into Blake's eyes. Blake asked again what she means with more force than before Ilia crack and said to Blake.

Ilia: That Kituma Love you!

Those words strike Blake right in the heart. Blake's face had a shocked look on it. Kituma loves her? she was divided. She knew he was the whole time but she tried hard to ignore it because she is in love with Adam Right?

Blake starts walking away and Ilia follow while Blake said out loud.

Blake: If he loved me so much why has he not told me all this time... I cared and love him so many years. But he shows me no sign he shares his feeling towards me?

He was very vocal not shy in the slightest he should not have any trouble speaking to her about his feeling especially towards her. Ilia said her thoughts on the matter.

Ilia: Maybe he did not have the strength to tell you.

Especially once she fell in love with Adam. Blake decides to think about this alone. She said goodbye to Blake. Blake enters her room to think about what she feels about the information Ilia told her. Elsewhere Kituma was outside. He was pretty far away from the base. He was in an open area of the forest one he been to before. He sat on a rock waiting. He was in a happy mood because he finally found a store that would sell a black rose that would not cost him a tail and an ear. the store was called Bunny Garden and it was located in Vale which should be an easy drop in and get out with no trouble once so ever. He soon heard the flapping of bird wings before feet hit the ground gently.

: I see you were early not normal for you kid.

Kituma smiled as he turns to his master and part-time trainer that usually drops by sometimes but lately she been dropping less often. In fact, last time was during the death and funeral of Roger. She had long black hair and ruby red eyes. She wears a black and red shallow dress with shorts underneath it along with solid black leggings while wielding an Odachi of many dust blade in the sheath of her sword. Her name was Raven. Kituma turns to her with a smile.

Kituma: that's because tomorrow I'm feeling lucky.

Raven: If you're lucky as good as Cyan then it's going to crash and burn.

Teasing the son of her old friend. She remembered when the team did porker night every time Cyan felt lucky she got knocked out of the game it became a joke and we called her the dumb fox. Though we had to because some dumber people try to use it as an excuse to bully her not to tease her and they got a beating and many cuts all over their body and lucky she did not chop any needed parts. Raven wonder what made him feel lucky for oddly tomorrow?

Kituma: I FINALLY Found where to get a black rose….

He then remembers he still needs to tell her his feeling which he still has not built the strength to do so. Raven could tell but she was not the best person to give love advice. So she just sheath her Ōdachi with a red blade and said.

Raven: Remember our rule? we speak through are blades.

Kituma: Of course Aunt.

Raven: Don't call me Aunt. Makes me feel old.

Kituma chuckle at her response as he got into a stance with Rebellious drawn ready to dual with Raven. his stance was with his legs spread along with the sword aimed at Raven at the height near his head. He was in a high guard stance. Raven got into a similar stance but had he sword behind her head ready to strike. Kituma dash and tries to slash across her middle. Raven dash and use her sword to counter his attack but he tries to cut her cleave in half but her sword block it but his sword was bigger and he could overpower her strength with that sword and Raven knew this but she had a counter attack. She removes one hand from her sword and punches Kituma in the face stunning him and push him back and she took the offense and force Kituma on the defense.

She strikes hard against his blade knocking him a few feet back. The blade of his giant sword start to pulse with red energy and then he thrust forward and from it came a red energy dagger flying towards her. She lean to one side dodging it but the energy dagger almost made her not see the thrusting Kituma coming straight at her with his Dark Thrust attack. Raven act fast and turn to her bird form to avoid the attack and flew around him and reform and did a midair spin kick to Kituma in the back of the head. It knocks Kituma away and he was about to stand up when he did Raven had her blade at his throat.

Raven: you're improving much faster than I expected.

She actually had to put more effort than she usually does against Grimm and most people that challenge her. He was around huntsman in training in their first year that kind of weak which is impressive since he got over a year before he can go to Beacon and guessing his rate of getting better he easily be one of the strongest new huntsmans to go into Beacon in years. Maybe surpass most of team STRQ and possibly his mother who was the strongest student at beacon due to her semblance and just being very strong in general. Raven decided to give him something to add to his arsenal.

Raven: Kid I got you something makes good use of it.

Kituma wonders what the bird girl has for him. She tosses him a custom double barrel saw off shotgun that had a blade below its barrels which look sharp. Kituma examines it and it had a black and red color scheme to it and had her symbol on it which he like the look off. He got a feel of the gun in his hand. Raven notice some Creeps were coming towards him and decide to watch him test his new gun. A Creep was getting close ready to lounge at Kituma to chew into the fox. Kituma tosses the gun into his right hand and just as a Creep was really close to Kituma, Kituma steps back from the attack and with one swing he beheads the Grimm with the blade of the shotgun. He heard one coming behind him so he aims to his side and fire right into the mouth of the Creep Grimm. He examines the shotgun and found the button to cause the blade to retract so he can do a nunchucks trick with it and kill three Creep with that single spring of it around his body. Once it was clear Raven move closer to Kituma and the fox said to the more experience huntress.

Kituma: Thanks I see you modified it to be energy base with its ammo like I use with my pistols.

Raven: Yes since you seem the most use that. And you suck at loaded a real gun.

Kituma blush she tries to teach him to use a revolver and he kept fucking up much to her amusement. It not like he can't but he needs to focus which is not good for combat. But he was happy to know his mother was just as bad if not worse why she never add a gun to her arsenal. But she did note that Cyan did not use her Wakizashi but quickly stop her from mention the fight they had that lead to the death of Cyan.

Kituma: Wakizashi?

Raven: she had it as a secondary weapon but she did not use it much. From what she said she did not complete her training and did not master her abilities.

Kituma thinks she chooses not to use it because she could not master Shadow Guard, the strongest and hardest Semblance the Kishi's have in their arsenal. But he wonders where did she leave it then? Kituma decides to look later but speaking of his mom he asked Raven.

Kituma: What was your relationship with mom? Any in general with her team?

Raven knew he would ask this one day and though she felt that he was asking the killer of her mother. Raven thought back and decide to tell how each member of team STRQ interact with Cyan and their relationship. She decides to do her and Cyan's relationship since Raven told the most of how they were in their training days in Beacon.

Raven: As you know me and Cyan were rivals. Cyan always seems to be the big girl on campus the only one that could beat her was Summer but I never saw the fight they had that they said was a clash of titans.

Kituma: wow guess this Summer Rose was really strong.

Raven: Yeah she was but she was very humble, unlike Cyan who did abuse her power much too many boys dismay. I remember when she wanted Tai and Qrow to buy her some clothes they refuse, but when she drew her sword both wisely asked what she likes.

Laughing at that memory since she and Summer also order them to buy some clothes for her. Qrow and Tai did get even but they soon learn not to piss off girls. Kituma asked about the others? Raven decides to do Tai next.

Raven: Tai always trusts Cyan with emotion support since she was very smart and caring. The fox tricks me and him on a date so both can have a good time. Not sure if it was a good idea for not.

Kituma smiled nicely to see his mom and very nice friends wish he could meet them. As Raven thought back she remembers what she left behind, her little dragon Yang. She had her mother's looks but her father's features and Raven did feel bad leaving her but did it for her sake, a bandit's life is not good for a child. And Tai would be a better parent for her anyway along with no longer desire to help Ozpin in his doom war with Salem. She shook her head and decide to think of her stupid brother since those two had an interesting relationship.

Raven: Qrow and Cyan seem to get along mostly being the cool boy and cool girl. Many thought they were dating but I knew they never be together.

Kituma: Why? Just curious?

Raven: she said to me when she went to the school ball alone that she was looking for someone who was insanely strong. I did not know until later what she meant?

Kituma: What do you mean? Was she looking for someone that could overpower her?

He wonders what might be the reason why mom was drawn to his dad but maybe over time her goal change and that why she settle for his dad. Raven shook her head and told him.

Raven: No because she was told to breed with a strong warrior to make strong children. It was the one rule in the Kishi family to make them stronger than you.

Kituma: What!? I mean I get the idea but mom did not seem to be doing that with me?

Raven was not aware of his Grimm power and wanted to keep it on the down low even to her, no knowing she knows as well. Raven said that maybe she decided to screw the rules like you are. Raven was not aware of how strong Blake is and doubt power was a big reason he wants to be with her. Kituma decides to ask the one Cyan was closet to Summer Rose.

Raven: Those were sisters almost since they bound over cooking along with their love of weapons but Cyan was more a fan of classic weapons while Summer was more modern and mainstream weapons back in her day along with today maybe. Anyway, the two were almost were always doing stuff together. In fact, Cyan help her fell in love with the love of her life.

Kituma: Who it was?

Raven: let's say she got loaded with an egg inside of her

Raven laughing at the joke Cyan said to Raven when telling her when Summer got pregnant and she could not stop laughing and teasing her brother. She soon recovers and said it was late and it was a good time to call it a day. Kituma nodded and said goodbye as he saw her take bird form and flew off into the night sky. As Kituma walks to the fortress he thought about what might happen with Blake. If she accepts he will try to protect her from Adam who will not take this lightly. If she rejects….. He will leave since she the only reason he fights for them with her not loving him he just is there as a friend or brother. He knows treason is not like in the organization but he feels he can leave without issue since he not going to rat them out unless they go too far or really Sienna would not wish to kill him anyway so he feeling pretty safe to leave when he wants to.

Raven was impressed and decide to leave telling him good luck and to take care. Kituma said to Raven to take care of herself. Kituma walks away while Raven flew off into the night sky. Kituma was walking towards the back entrance of the fortress but he senses something was coming towards him. Kituma aim and fire with Kitsune. But the bullet hit something metal and bounce off it. He turns and saw who he shot but it did nothing.

The stranger was on a horse. The horse was coated in black cloth and shiny armor not shiny in it being spotless but had this ghostly glow to it and same go to the big guy on top of it. He wore bulky armor and a black cape as well. He wields a shield with black thorns and a rose in the middle of the thorn vines. The thing's armor was skeleton-like with the rib cage for chest armor and a literal skull shape helmet with spikes poking up to form some kind of crown on the guy. The guy had red eyes matching his horse's eyes had the same as well.

**Stranger: Nice to finally meet the son of Struggler. **

Kituma: Struggler? Great another person after me for my dad.

He turns to the guy and tosses Monjiro which soar through the air towards the skeleton knight. Skeleton warrior swings his shield and knocks the blade away as it spins in the air. Kituma leap and palm strike the butt of the sword launching back at Skull Knight. This time Skull knight caught it between his metal figure and thumb. Kituma while in the air toss his sword forward at him like it was a boomerang of death and destruction. Skull Knight just toss the katana to the side and with his sword smack the blade away from him like with Monjiro but needed more force for this much bigger weapon.

From Kituma's back came a large red energy arm and the rest of the fox avatar which grip his sword and swing it down at Skull Knight. The knight raises his shield and block it and then with his sword slice the arm of the avatar. Kituma calls Rebellious and he caught it. But he felt a cold blade point at his throat.

**Skull Knight: I'm not you're enemy.**

Kituma: I can see that. or I will be the headless fox.

**Skull Knight: indeed the son of the struggler. You have humor you're father lacked. **

Kituma: It's from my mother's side. so I guess you did not come to pass phone numbers and such.

**Skull Knight: Correct again son of the Struggler. I cam to warn you of a threat hiding in the shadows of Remnant. **

Kituma: Are we talking about a human threat? or is the threat more fiendish?

**Skull Knight: that demon you killed was part of a large scheme. to revive a god hand.**

Kituma: God Hand? aren't those?

**Skull Knight: Yes the ones you're dad slaughtered many years ago. but one manages to survive and using her children to bring her back to her full divine power.**

Kituma: I guess they need a demon slayer. well, I'm not busy so I guess I am the only one up for the task.

**Skull Knight: Indeed you are. but for now, wait. I don't know what they are planning but I do know the final act will take place will be the place above the clouds?**

Kituma: Above the Clouds?

**Skull Knight: So long. until we meet again young warrior.**

Skull Knight makes his leave and once out of eyesight he disappears like a phantom in the night. Kituma wonders what he means by his last comment. but decide to sleep on it and think about it more.

Sienna: Okay Adam what was so important.

Adam: thanks, high leader. I came to inform you of a possible turncoat. He might not turn just yet but he will and could be too dangerous to let go with his life in hand.

Sienna mentally sigh having an idea where this might be going but she wanted to make sure in case this time was for the actual organization and not a threat to only himself.

Sienna: Okay who is it?

Adam: Kituma. Kituma Kishi.

Sienna: Adam I know you are afraid he will steal Blake from you and want him out of the picture. Even if Kituma was leaving he would not have a reason to betray us or need to be killed.

Some of it was her bias towards Kituma and him being the son of her young crush so many years ago. Adam got annoyed by this but kept his cool. Sienna said something that been on her chest for years about the rivalry of Kituma and Adam.

Sienna: How can you two be so similar but so divide between each other?

Adam: He and I are nothing alike.

Sienna: Both of you lost a lot!

Adam: I built from nothing! He had his family name to keep him afloat.

Sienna: Enough… this meeting is over.

Adam remove himself from the room and once he left Sienna left to head to her quarters. Adam walk slowly to his room with a burning rage inside of him. But one question he often ask why did Kituma rub him the wrong way? It could not solely be because he also in love with Blake? Was his blood line? Sort of but he knew he was better than that disgrace of his blood. A coward to use his incredible power to strike down human scum.

Adam stops realizing why he hates Kituma so much. It like Sienna said they were alike. Kituma is his dumb young foolish self who believe human were not evil, he learn they all are monsters and never will change. Adam turn and saw on the wall a painted piece of the legendary fox Faunus Miyamoto Kishi. the legendary fox wore samurai armor but it was very light on the armor since he was known to be a swift killer with his multi-arm sword fighting style. Adam look into his face smiling friendly but Adam only saw Kituma in his place smiling like the smug bastard he is. Adam lash out by slicing up the piece of art older then him and likely most members of the current White Fang.

Once he was done tearing the piece of history he knew he had to get rid of Kituma somehow? This will take some time so for now he decide to rest and really think about it tomorrow. Blake meanwhile was on her bed thinking on what Ilia had told her about Kituma well about her relationship with Adam truly is? Adam does love her but he seem only see her as an object to be used at his pleasure. But Kituma care about her and does not seem like the type to chain her to him forever and ever. He was so close to her like a brother but wanted to be more. How could she not build the courage to say it… maybe it because she think she can save Adam from himself?

Her favorite story was Beauty and the Beast and without looking into the Stockholm syndrome part of it she always view it as someone came in your life and help you become a better person and if that person is someone you love even better in that case. That might be why she stayed with Adam is her love for that love story has blind her to the truth he was not like the beast, he had no humanity in him consume by his spite and rage. She was not sure but decide to rest for the night and continue this war between the boys she loves.


	6. Chapter 6 Black Rose

**Chapter 6 Black Rose**

**Anima Miyamoto Fortress **

Kituma was in his room looking at the mirror in the room. Kituma was getting himself mentally ready for what he going to do later today.

Kituma: Alright you got this! You face demons, so this should be a piece of cake right! Right?

As he tried to get himself ready, he was letting his self-doubt surface as well. He knows Blake would never accept Kituma if she knew he was a Grimm. But he wants to believe she will not judge him on what he is but who he is as a person. Kituma exits his room and heads out of his room and the fortress itself. It was pretty late in the day because he needed to wait for the store to open up before he can go and pick up the black rose he been seeking for so long.

As he left the fortress to his destination, Blake was in her room still thinking on her love triangle she has been longer than she even knew she was in. Blake decides to get out of her room and walk around and help her organize her thoughts in her head.

**Sanus Vale (City)**

Kituma exit the building from the store of the Howling Brother's. He then heads towards the flower store. As he did people past him trying to actively not even get inches from him. Saying Kituma was a horrible animal who does not deserve to live. One parent with their kid who was about to walk up to Kituma and how would interact with the kid since he does enjoy kids (when not being brats.), but his mom drags him away saying Kituma along with his entire race were pedophiles who are an abomination on this earth.

Kituma was not phased by it and was really numb to it. If they knew what he was, they would not attack with words. They would attack with guns and knives. He was walking for a good while it seems like he could have gone a bit earlier if it was so far away from the Howling Brother's workshop. Kituma heard a cry faintly for help coming close by and the negative emotion he was sensing that was not from being passing was not the source of it.

Elsewhere close by Velvet was not having a good day as they mean people drag her into an alleyway and steal her wallet but wanted to take more than her money. Two goons got her arms wrapped up in their arms while two more grab her legs keeping them spread out wide while the big tough guy looks at the helpless rabbit girl. Velvet was terrified crying.

Velvet: Please don't.

Leader: Oh but I thought you rabbit like to multiply? Not let's get those shorts off you slut!

The Leader grabs her very short jeans. and prepare to remove them and get to work. But before any could react something hit him in the head which cause him to step back and hold his head from the pain. He saw what hit him in the head was a katana with fox theme stuff on the butt and handguard of the sword. He looks to the source of the sword flying towards his skull. It was Kituma, and he was walking towards them.

Kituma: Sorry guys but this is a family-friendly show.

He was mocking them which anger them. The thug leader got angry who ran at Kitum grabbing Kituma's sword to slash at him. Kituma caught the blade between his fingers. He tried to overpower Kituma, but he was too strong. Kituma smirk and from his back a red energy arm came out and punched the guy hard knocking the guy out cold. The four guys dropped Velvet hard and drew knife ready to skin the fox. The arm swings and slams the goons into the wall of the alleyway. As they fall into the ground, the aura arm slams down hard on them knocking them out cold.

Kituma: Well that was boring. As he flips, Monjiro and the blade landed in his hand and he sheaths the sword while the aura arm dissipated as he walks towards the fellow Faunus. She got curled into a ball back to the wall afraid and shielding herself.

Kituma: hey it's okay they won't hurt you.

The girl looked past her legs and saw Kituma at first she was afraid since he was a fox, but he did help her so she will trust him.

Velvet: thanks.

Kituma extend a hand to help her up, and she accepted his hand, and with his help, she got up to her feet.

Kituma: Say do you know where Rabbit's Garden?

Velvet: I do, in fact, my mom is the owner from it.

Kituma smiled and asked her to lead the way. Velvet did so, and they walk towards it Velvet gave her name to Kituma, and he did the same to her as well. As they walk, Velvet wanted to learn more about the person that saves her from a horrible situation.

Velvet: So where are you from Kituma?

Kituma: I was born and raised most of my life outside the kingdom of Vale but not very far to be fair. But the last couple years I been living in Menagerie after my parents….

He still had trouble talking about the death of his parents. Velvet understood and said she has never seen Menagerie, but she knows the purpose of that place. Kituma looks at her and notices though not super fit she seem the age to be going to Beacon very soon so she could have quickly taken care of them.

Kituma: You are becoming a Huntress right? So a bunch of low lives should be not enough to make you break a sweat.

Velvet look away embarrassed he notices that about her which some rarely did see in her.

Velvet: Yeah I guess I could have taken them… but I got scared and could not build the strength to fight back.

Kituma could see that clearly. They were walking past a small park in the city. He asked her what her weapon? Velvet actual light up excited to share it. She pulls from a box on her back a camera which looks very nice.

Velvet: You see I use my camera to take pictures of peoples weapons so the box can morph through it hard light constructs of those weapons I took pictures of and with my mimicry semblance I can use the weapons as effectively as the person who wields them.

Kituma: that pretty impressive what is the drawback?

Knowing everything comes with a drawback like in the case of his semblance he has to keep them stable enough to catch air so he can fly. And it does drain power over time but since he almost has endless it not much of a factor. Velvet said when she uses a weapon the photo of the weapon is destroyed to make the light construction of the weapon.

Kituma: I see… come.

He grabs her arm and drag her to an open part of the park and decide to see how her abilities work. Velvet decides to humor him at least. She took a picture of his Katana and then put her camera away. Kituma drew Monjiro and did some swing around to warm up not sure if she needs to see him fight a bit or use it for her Semblance to work correctly. Velvet box glows blue and forms a light blue line out of Monjiro form in her left hand since she was right-handed. Kituma smirk ready to fight as he got into a stance with his sword aim at Velvet with one hand press at the butt of the sword ready to fight.

Velvet drew Monjiro and dash at Kituma. Kituma waited a bit before he uses his dashing semblance to swing and their attacks clash but clearly Kituma was the better swordsman, but Velvet Mimicry was making it more even over time. Kituma notices this and thinks about how to counter it. He did a powerful strike which knocks Velvet back a couple of feet away. Kituma tosses Monjiro like a boomerang at Velvet but she swings the sword causing then to spin behind her, and she dashes at him with blade ready to thrust the sword forward into Kituma. As she charges Kituma toss with his left hand an aura dagger which she moves her head out of the way of the blade. She was mere inches away from him. Kituma disappear? Then she heard something flying towards her behind her. Velvet turns around and slices the aura dagger shattering it. Velvet felt a cold metal near her throat.

Kituma: You're Semblance was tremendous, but you lack your own skill with the weapons you use. I suggest you try to learn how to use the weapons you copy.

Velvet nodded, but she was confused why he did that. Kituma explains he was curious how it works and says she can get photos of his weapons so she can use them as well. Velvet appreciate it as they continue on their way to the store. Meanwhile, near the same park, they were at but too far away for Kituma to sense them. At a table sat three people at a table sat the three Faunus. One was a wolf Faunus with gray hair with gray fur on his wolf ears. He wore a white coat with black pants. The girl next to him was a female that was a cheetah with black spots on her blond hair and had cat ears but had a furry tail wrap around her tight jeans which is a tail which was hidden like her wolf friend who hid his Scorpion tail under his big white coat.

The one who sat in front of the two was a girl with long black hair and purple eyes wearing a purple suit that fitting for a powerful businesswoman but no skirt because she does not like it. But what makes her a Faunus you wonder well she wants to keep it hidden.

Purple girl: So Preta is dead. Good riddance he was a loose cannon.

Cheetah girl: Oh don't be heartless he was the most driven of us even though that drive would lead him at the end of someone's blade.

Wolfman: Yeah we should be careful if it's a demon hunter then he might be after us as well.

Purple girl: well if we got a demon hunter. We do the same to all that get in our way.

Then from one of the four small holes on the back of her suit came a spider leg which slides through and she uses it to pierce an apple on the table since they were having lunch their as well. And raise it to her face, and she bit into it with her fangs and side mouth teeth sinking in draining it. The apple withered and became disgusting as she removes its life force before she flicks off and its lands in a garbage can nearby

Cheetah girl: I get what you're saying sis, and I'm getting excited.

Wolfman: don't play with yourself over his dead body that disgusting.

Cheetah girl: Fuck you, Bro!

The oldest of the three sighs and wonder who did kill their youngest and dumbest brother? A Huntsman? Likely since Preta would not lose to some child. Maybe their mother knew more, but she is hiding in plain sight until everything is in place. And soon her power will return quickly if all thing go as they plan.

**Anima Miyamoto Fortress**

Blake was still walking thinking, and as she did she saw the leader of the White Fang Sienna walking about and decide to ask her if she has seen Adam?

Blake: High Leader.

Sienna: Yes Blake?

Blake: Do you know where Adam is?

Sienna: I do he in his usual training spot.

Blake thank High Leader and prepare to head there should have gone there in the first place. But before she went too far Sienna place a hand on her to stop her, she wanted to speak to the young girl. Blake did stop and turn around to face the tigress Faunus.

Sienna: Blake I think it be best you and Adam call it off.

Blake: Why high leader?

Wondering why Sienna was so concerned it's not like Adam get' distract on a mission with her they are on, and not even Kituma has this problem at least as far as she is aware of.

Sienna: He told me that Kituma was a threat, but I think he wanted the okay to get rid of Kituma.

Blake was surprised by this and said thanks before she left Sienna and head towards Adam's training spot. At the said spot, Adam was training with his sword. The area was mostly water going over the rocky ground down the cliff into the river below. Adam was training on a patch of dirt that cause what would be one water become two instead. It had plenty of room for him to move around in all direction to practice his position compared to his opponent.

He starts sheathing his sword when he heard footsteps coming closer to him. He turned and saw it was Blake? Odd since she rarely ever comes down to his training spot. Must be important.

Adam: What is it? My love?

Blake walks through the water to him and just stood in front of him staring at his mask that covered his face. He never takes off the mask not even to her even when she asked him to he tells her she had no right to ask him to do such a thing. Now she can see as more transparent than she did before.

Blake: Adam. Do you love me?

Adam: What kind of question is that of course. Why you think I name you my love.

Blake did not like his answer, so she asked again this time more clearly to what she wants out of him.

Blake: Would you do anything to protect me?

Adam: Of course my love, no one shall take you away from me.

Blake notices a pattern and starts to get annoyed at him saying she was his property.

Blake: Adam I'm a person, not an object you own!

Adam: …

Blake: Well am I-

Adam then swings his hand and backhands her into her right eye Blake was in great pain as she landed in the water.

Adam: Don't talk back to my love. Know your place.

Blake cries as he went back to training and she ran away from him back to the fortress. Adam smiled evilly and said to himself.

Adam: Come Kituma, face me. like a moth to the flame

He did hit her particularly hard then he usually does which he did not mind, but if Kituma truly cares about Blake, he will try to lash out on Adam. And this spot is the perfect spot to get rid of a body. Adam like this over tricking him to go an abandoned place and kill him there and any loose ends.

**Sanus Vale (City)**

Kituma and Velvet were standing right in front of Velvet's mother's store. The sign which hand the name of the store also had a bunny carrying a basket with flowers inside.

Kituma: It looks beautiful.

Velvet: thanks mom is very much an artist as she is a gardener.

Kituma nodded and both head inside. The store had a lot of flowers all about the store, and he saw a much older rabbit girl with brown hair that matches her daughter along with her green eyes that her daughter lacks. Velvet smile when she saw her daughter and surprise Velvet bring a friend over especially a fox Faunus due to the feud they have.

Velvet mom: Velvet It's nice to see you sweety and brought a friend.

Velvet blush and said he save her from bad people. Velvet mom was a surprise and cried scared for what Velvet must have been through before Kituma arrived to save her. She gave her name to Kituma which was Emmy.

Emmy: So Kituma what are you looking for Kituma?

Kituma: I'm looking for a black rose in a glass case… also, can I have those two?

Pointing at two flowers set. The two he was looking at were cyan color flowers and next to it was black flowers which remind Kituma of his father while the other obviously reminds him of his mother. Emmy nodded and got out the black rose he asked in a glass case like in the story Beauty and Beast which he asked for which Emmy and Velvet thought was odd but he was paying for it, so no questions asked.

So he got his black rose and flowers he asked for and paid for them, but he did the math and said to Emmy.

Kituma: you did not charge me for the rose? It should be more than the other flowers I bought.

He knew he should have gone for it, but he felt he was cheating them, so he spoke up about it. Emmy smiled and said to the young lad.

Emmy: Because of what you did for my daughter I decided to let you save some money. As a token for helping my sweety.

Velvet blush as her mother said that. Kituma decided not to argue and paid the price Emmy said it was and left after saying goodbye to both rabbit Faunus. He started heading towards the Howling Brother's workshop and decided to make a quick pit stop before going to the HQ of the White Fang to stop by home. Kituma enters Howling Brother's work shop for weapons and enters the world between worlds and head to the door that had a mountain on it and headed through it.

Kituma saw his family house still in good shape weather did not affect it much. And close by it were two slaps of stone in the grass. Kituma walks to them with a sad face on him. He stood in front of both of them and placed the flowers between the two. On them had written by Kituma so long ago so he can a place to speak to them even though they are long gone.

Cyan Kishi best mom and will be missed.

Guts Kishi the man I honor his sacrifice

Kituma: Hey mom and dad. I have been training hard and be in Beacon very soon. And I will become the beacon of hope for the world.

He cried as he speaks to the tombstone. It made him feel less alone then he already does. He placed his hands on both headstones and cried some more before he got up. Wipes the tears out of his eyes and walk away ready to face his ultimate challenge. Telling Blake, he loves her.


	7. Chapter 7 Kituma Vs Adam

**Chapter 7 Kituma Vs. Adam**

**Anima Miyamoto Fortress**

Kituma stood before Blake's room. He was ready Kituma says to himself. You already committed with buying the rose so might as well go all the way. He raises his left arm and knocks loud enough for the cat Faunus on the other side could hear it. He heard a person move around a bit and she finally spoke up so the person behind the door can hear her.

Blake: Who is it?

Kituma: It's me Kituma. Can I come in?

Kituma hopes he will not be stopped even before he started to tell her. After a couple of minutes and hearing her move about in her room like she was preparing to have someone in her room? Once she stops moving about she said to Kituma.

Blake: Yes. You may.

Kituma was a bit confused why she was acting weird alongside the fact of what was she doing in there before answering his question? He pushes those thoughts to the side as he enters her room. He grasps the doorknob and twists it open. Once he pushes it open he saw what her room looks like. Her room had bookshelves full of books as excepting be the book worm she is. When Kituma turns to where her bed is. Blake was sitting on it with her legs off the bed but what strikes Kituma as something was up was her face? She was concealing behind that book?

Blake: what you wanted to come into my room?

Kituma: to talk and give you something.

Blake: Okay what you got for me?

Curious what he got for her? But did not put the book down, she kept up like it was a mask over her face. Kituma wonders why she was doing it but decide not to ask. He had enough problem ahead of him to think about that. Alright, he was going in no turning back now, especially now in the final stretch.

Kituma: Well I got you this. Hope you like it, Blake. It was a bitch to find a real one not a fake plastic one but I was-

He decides to shot up he sometimes let his mouth go into autopilot when he is nervous and such and had to chill out and play it cool. He pulls from behind his back the black rose in the glass casing he bought for Blake as a token of his love and feelings for Blake. Blake's left eye look past the book to see what he got her and was surprised about the black rose. She quiet love it but could not really show emotions behind the book since she did not want him to see her bruise on her face.

Blake: that's quiet lovely Kituma thank you.

Kituma: You're welcome where you want me to put it?

Blake: Over there is fine.

Gesturing towards the small table near her bed which has a clock on it and also Adam rose gift which was also in a glass case. But it was wilting and dying like she not taking care of it at all. Kituma was about to do it but decide to say his peace before he places it because he plans to leave after that if she rejects him.

Kituma: Blake can I tell you something?

Blake: Yes. Why ask to come in if you had more than just a gift for me.

Kituma: Always the smart one.

Blake: not always.

Kituma was a bit confusing on her comment? But he decides not to question her words and decide just to get to it, no more beating around the bush.

Kituma: Blake. For the past years had these strange feeling towards you and I was not sure what they were.

Blake: …

Kituma: and I think it it's actually…. Blake can you look at me, face to face.

Getting annoyed she keeping the book between her face and him seeing it. Blake knew he would notice it and ask for it but knew if she shows what she got hidden he was going to lose it, especially when he knows who gave it to her.

Blake: Excuse me?! You come to talk with me in my room and you're going to-

Kituma; REMOVE IT!

Blake: NO!

Kituma grasp the book and the two have a tug of war for it but as they did it Kituma got a peek at Blake's face. And quickly note on her black eye! Blake got the book free from his grasp but it was clear he was frozen like a statue by seeing her black eye which allows her to get it free. Blake knew hiding behind the book was not going to work anymore so he places the book next to her. her bruise was clear to the naked eye. Blake said knowing he was going to ask.

Blake: I accidentally got hit by the doorframe.

Kituma: Blake… I'm not that dumb. Who hit you?

Blake: Why you think it's a person.

Kituma: you would have avoided the attack normally with your semblance. So you must have your guard down by someone you trusted so who.

Blake remains silent he was right. Gears turn into his head and he figures it out who it was, and Kituma rage was boiling up ready to burst.

Kituma: It was Adam wasn't it?

Blake: Yes. Don't get involve Kituma this is between me and him…

She figures out why he did it and she horrified he thought of it. He did it so Kituma would fight him to the death and Adam can kill him in self-defense. So pretty much Blake is sending Kituma to his death. Blake got off the bed and walk of the bed to Kituma and said.

Blake: Kituma just leave it alone…

Kituma: I can't. I REFUSE TO LET SOMEONE HURT SOMEONE I CARE SO MUCH ABOUT!

Blake: I know. But you will die if I try.

Kituma just hands her the glass case pretty roughly and head to the door. Blake knew she will not be able to convince him to stop and not go and challenge Adam. So she decides to say.

Blake: Kituma… I don't think I love Adam and I think I really-

Kituma: Don't. You just want to convince me not to hurt your lover and it won't work.

Kituma exit the door closing door with a lot of force behind it. Blake starts crying. She knew Kituma was heartbroken and it was her fault. She grasps his gift close to her chest. And knew she is doom to be Adam's woman, not his partner. Meanwhile, with Sienna she got a special quest wanting to see her. Sienna sat on her throne waiting for the person to enter her throne room to speak with her. The door open and out came first a Wolf Faunus with gray fur and hair sporting a black fedora while wearing a big white coat and black pants which also had black combat boots. He had gold color eyes which glow sort of.

Wolf: Hello high leader of White Fang.

Sienna: Welcome. Why you wanted to see me…

Ares: Call me Ares.

Sienna: Ares strange name.

Ares: My mother names me after a god of war.

Sienna: I see and guessing your name is a clue why you are here for?

Ares smirks: Indeed I came to make a deal. I got weapons and you seem like you need better weapons in your side of your "War".

Sienna: I see. What do you have for sale?

Ares smirks and two of his guys carry into the throne room. Her elite guards had their spears aim which did stop them from moving. But Sienna raise her hand to tell her guards to ease and let them do their job. Ares smiled when he saw it since he already got the tiger to play ball. One of his goons opens the large case they brought it out. Inside was loaded with many Atlas weapons Ares stole and got from their demon inside the Atlas military. Sienna got up from her throne to get a closer look at what is for sale. A goon pulled out an Atlas rifle and gave it to Sienna. She examines it closely and held it in her hands even aim down the sights. She was impressed it was legit not a fake.

Sienna: These are the real deal. So how much?

Ares: I actually I was about to ask about that. You want me to supply you with weapons? After all, you are trying to win equality for all Faunus kind.

Sienna: Indeed. Let's discuss that.

She headed the gun back to the goon who put it away. Ares smiled his word got the feline to follow them. And if he can play this right he can profit from it as well. He hated his oldest sister she always thought she was the better business person of the two. She pretty much runs most of the crime organization and he only a weapon arms guy but he wanted to be more. And this could be his chance. Meanwhile outside the fortress in the area where he and Skull Knight first meet the night before. Adam was returning from his training since it was getting late. As he heads back he saw exiting the fortress was Kituma and he seems he got bags in hand or rather on his back as well.

The two were walking closer to each other. Both knew a fight about happened but who attacks first was the real question. As both got close. Kituma looks at Adam's masked since it covers his eyes.

Kituma: how hard was to hit Blake?

Adam: …

Kituma: You can have her. I know she does not care about me.

He walks past Adam and Adam wanted to smile but inside he was divided. Kituma gave up on Blake so she is forever his. But he wanted to kill Kituma since he reminds too much of him of the man he once was but he did not feel pain like he did. And Adam wanted to teach him that what people like him aren't ever going to achieve their dreams. The world does not deserve a "symbol of peace" as he claims he wants to be. But he heard him toss his bags aside and had a hand on the sheath of his Ōdachi.

Kituma: But you need an ass-kicking.

Adam: for what exactly?

Kituma: I don't know? Being an ass? Hitting Blake?

Adam: I see you figure it out it was me. It was hard for me to do that to her. But it was for her sake.

Kituma: Is that what you tell you're self not to feel bad.

Kituma pushes up with his thump the blade of Monjiro. Adam heard this and smiled. He was going to get his fight after all. He places a hand on the handle of Wilt ready to draw it when the time is right. Both kept their backs turned to the other waiting wondering who will make the first strike. After a bit both attack at the same time. Their blades clash for a bit before both starts slashing and block each other's attacks. Their strikes were evenly matched. Both spin around one each other as they attack each other. Soon both got into a stance and both attack each other with barrages of Quickdraw slashes. Their last Quickdraw was their strongest of the many they did and when the blades clashed, it knocks both backs away far away from each other.

With the distance, both decide to fight at range combat. Adam drew Wilt fully from Blush and use Blush to fire at Kituma. But the fox had the same idea and fire with his two pistols, Kitsune and Neko. Their shots collide in midair and not a single one got anywhere close to their opponent. Once Adam needs to reload his gun with seven rounds for it so he grabs a cliff from his pocket as he pops the old clip out so he can put a new one in. Kituma took this as a chance to get his next attack ready. He put his guns put away and ice pick grips Rebellious with the blade pointing behind his back and got his leg spread out a bit.

Adam got the clip put in place but before he can get it ready for firing. Kituma slashes and send out a dark red energy slash which flew across the ground towards Adam ready to cut him in half. Adam saw it coming and step to the side and avoid the energy attack. Kituma thrust forward while using his dash semblance to boost the range of his thrust with his Dark Thrust attack. Adam saw him coming and smirk. He got into a stance do another Quickdraw style attack. One Kituma got in close he drew his sword. Kituma saw him get ready to attack right before he got into sword range with Adam, he leaps into the air and did a side flip over Adam Quickdraw. And landed behind him in one smooth motion.

Before Adam could do anything he got hit by that Dark Drive attack Kituma launch earlier?! Kituma intended for the attack too but it would turn around and hit Adam when he let his guard down and it works like a charm. Kituma turns around and prepares to do a mighty vertical Slash down on Adam. But Adam did a defensive move which had his blade pointing down sort of and with his wrist turn to him like he was looking at a watch on it, this was a prime parry in fencing. And with this move Kituma attack was cancel and was knocked back a bit but the fox still kept his offense by doing a thrust to pierce the side of Adam. But Adam did a four in fencing and it gave him a good chance to behead Kituma, but the fox duck the attack.

Adam swings his sword trying to cut Kituma but he kept blocking his strikes. Kituma dashes back and tosses his sword like a boomerang which spins through the air towards Adam. The bull Faunus sheath a bit of his sword to block the sword spinning slashing up his blade absorbing the blow with his semblance to unleash later. The sword flew back a bit then float in the air before flying straight like an arrow through the air. Adam sidesteps from the sword which pierces the ground and stood there in place. Adam smirk and did a spin jump doing a slash launching a red energy slash heading towards Kituma. And when he landed he toss Wilt like a boomerang at Kituma as a follow-up attack. Kituma quick draw slicing up Adam's range attack with ease. Kituma did a vertical slash knocking the blade back in the air in the opposite direction. Adam plan on that so after he tosses his sword, he dashes with his sword and while it was in the air he leaps and spins while kicking the butt of his sword launching it back at Kituma. Kituma slashes down and at an angle to knock the sword into the ground. The blade pierces the ground causing it to stand up. Adam after landing grabs his sword and prepare another attack which was block by Kituma once again.

Both step back examining one another. Like a predator is studying their prey. Adam knows he and Kituma are even in terms of speed and strength with a sword. So it comes down to tactics and skill for either to win. Adam knew he was more experience than the fox so the odds are in his favor. Kituma knew this too but he also knew that Adam without his sword has no fist fighting experience so if he can get the sword and gun away from him he can give the beating he deserves. As both looks at each other Kituma asked Adam since neither is making a move.

Kituma: I know you care about Blake… but there something that been bothering me.

Adam: what is that fox?

Kituma: You haven't done it yet.

Adam: I'm been waiting to do it for a long time.

Kituma: Well I guess I need to cut some dangling parts before I leave.

Adam: You can try. But don't be surprise you lose a pair as well.

Kituma: Will see about it edge lord.

Kituma got tired of Adam talk of fate being unable to change. Kituma drew his pistols and he merges Kitsune into Neko and made Clever Neko which was a rapid-fire rifle. Once it was two became one he began to unload on Adam. Adam drew Wilt a bit from Blush blocking many shots with it but some graze the sides of him which cause his aura to glow around him. After Kituma and to let his rifle recharge and Adam took this chance to put his move to end their fight. He sends out his two phantoms of himself which were almost completely black but the red parts of his attire and sword glow red.

The first one tries to do a sideswipe but Kituma block it and the last one try a leaping vertical slash and Kituma did a prime block to defend with Monjiro since he has not called back Rebellious to his hands. But as he blocks the last attack Adam dash forward and stabs Kituma through the chest using Moonslice to boost its power. The ground had a cut line behind Kituma where the energy cut went. Adam smirk thinking he won as he saw blood leaking from Kituma's mouth and the stab wound. Kituma smirk which confuses and Kituma put his sword away and grab Adam's shoulder and proceed to deliver a powerful headbutt right into Adam's masked face.

This was such a strong strike it shatters the mask blinding Adam a bit and really hurt him shattering his aura. And it caused Adam to let go of his sword and cause him to stumble back a few feet back. Once he got some Distance Kituma to deliver a powerful blow to Adam's side and a straight clean punch to his face. Before Kituma can land another fast punch to the face, Adam caught with his left and backhand Kituma in the face with his right. Kituma got hurt by it and then he uses his palm to push his own sword deeper into Kituma chest causing more internal damage before forcefully pulling the blade out of Kituma's chest. Kituma felt that and it hurt but he was not done yet. Before Adam could act he grab Adam Arm and twist it backward and smash down on his arm. Adam screams in pain from it but also got an elbow to the face and then toss away like a rag doll.

After tossing Adam away he fell to his knee. He was getting tired along with Adam. But both knew they needed to end this now. Kituma recalls Rebellious and flew back into his hand. And he spread his legs out and bend them as well. He got his blade pointed behind him and got into a position to a place where he can do a power strike from it. And the blade pulse and coated with dark red energy. Adam got into a similar stance to Kituma except his blade was raised to his head with the tip aim at Kituma and his other head pressing into the end of the handle of his sword. Using his remaining aura to power his Moonslice manually and cause his blade and all his red parts of hair and attire to glow. Both were ready to land their final fatal blow on their rival. After a solid minute of waiting charging their attack, both dash and swing their sword ready to end the other.

Sienna: ENOUGH!

Their blade stops near cm away from the other's body. The force of their blows causes a shockwave around them. Both their blues eyes glare like daggers into the other's before both step back no longer fighting due to Sienna being there.

Sienna: I'm sorry Ares these two tend to butt heads but I guess they went too far this time.

Ares: I understand madam.

Kituma look at Ares and felt the tingle on his neck which is like a demon sense so either he is one or one is close by. Ares notice Kituma looking at him like he trying to see through him.

Sienna: Alright you two get patched up but I want to see both of you.

Adam: yes madam.

Kituma: No.

Sienna: No?

Sort of angry by him saying no as she saw him walk over to some bags and walk and gave? A salute goodbye. Sienna realize what he meant by no. and she said before he could no longer.

Sienna: safe travels Kituma.

Kituma: Don't worry I'll try.

Before he fully left the White Fang HQ base and head into the vast forests of Anima as the sun was setting on this chapter of Kituma's life. And the start of a new one.


	8. Chapter 8 Foxes and Fire

**Chapter 8 Foxes and Fire**

**Anima forests **

Kituma has been walking for an hour or so from his former home while in the White Fang Organization. But as he walks he senses, someone else was in these woods as well? And he can hear it fighting Grimm very likely. His curious peak and he decided to see if he can find him/her and maybe help the person out. When he reached his place, he saw a woman slicing almost dancing as she slays Grimm. She had short black with some covering her left eye and guessing by her other visible eye she has amber eyes like Blake and Kali. But her seem to be a dark warmer glow to them compare to Blake's eyes. Her attire was a red dress with gold patterns on it. Her dress was held up by straps tied around her neck in a bow. She also wore black heels and had black crystal bracelet around her right leg. She had separate sleeves with one wrap around her middle finger. The woman had red painted nails as well.

When he saw her flip in the air, he saw she wore black shorts on her and a black bag around her waist. The lady wielded fancy with gold handguards on her sabers. Her bow was also excellent wooden crafted likely self-made while the swords were not. So either given to her or she bought them.

He felt his heart beat at a rapid pace which he notes only happen with Blake? Some other girls almost got there but not quite like Blake and this stranger can. She cleaves the head of the last Beowolf that tried to kill her with a swift swing of her one of her sabers. When the fight was over, she put her blades away to both sides of her hips.

Lady: Barely a warm-up she needs to make more robust if she wants me to-

The lady stopped when she heard clapping behind her. She turned and saw Kituma walking towards her clapping at her performance.

Kituma: well done fantastic form though if you added fire elements to your swords would work for overall all 8/10

Lady: 8/10? Should it be 9/10 if only a fire effect is what you think I needed to add?

Kituma smiled: the fire adds a lot, and I think you make them look good.

The lady smiled. She was finding this fox amusing. Kituma like her looks and she seem very skilled as well so she gets points for that.

Kituma: names Kituma and you are?

Lady: Cinder and I was hunting out here, and I think you found your prey.

Kituma blush: Actually no I'm not looking for a girlfriend at the moment.

Cinder: how can someone so charming not be looking for someone to match his charm?

Kituma: I see you are good at this flirting game Madam.

Cinder: Thank you but don't call me Madam it makes me sound old compared to you.

Kituma: Well you seem like one to age like fine wine.

Cinder smiled

Kituma turned and drew his sword and Cinder did the same with her dual saber with them back to back. More Grimm Came like Beowolves, some Ursas, and some Creeps as well. Both warriors were not worried; they were excited.

Kituma playfully asked: So you think we can take them?

Cinder confident of her skill: I can by myself foxy what about you?

Kituma: Same as you Cindy.

Cinder: …

Cinder hasn't been called Cindy in years. Only her mother used that name for her, and when Kituma said that nickname, she had a smile on her face. It felt right for him to say that for a reason she could not explain at the moment.

Kituma: Say want to have a little game?

Cinder: Like what who kill the most Grimm?

Kituma: Yeah will decide the reward later lets rock these Grimm's world before they exit it.

Cinder smiled she was finding this fox amusing more and more she spends with him. Kituma starts their contest off with a Dark Thrust into one Grimm before stabbing it multiple times to death. He turned around and saw Cinder dash at one and got into a stance to do his Dark Drive Attack. Cinder disarm the left arm of the beowolf she was fighting and cutting across its chest. This cause the Grimm a lot of pain. Her arm forms an x on her chest before she slices the Grimm off its feet launching it into the air a bit. Cinder rolled to the side, so Kituma red energy slash drive killing it. While rolling she sheath her two swords and went to her bow and fire many arrows at an Ursa piercing one of its eyes and two into its neck. She is causing the bear Grimm great pain before she leaps up landing on its shoulder and thrust her saber through the remaining eye of the Grimm through its skull killing it.

She pulled her blade out of the head of the Ursa and leaped off stabbing both her swords down through the head of a Creep killing another one swiftly even up their kills. Kituma meanwhile put his sword and merge Neko into Kitsune making Clever Kitsune and aim at a Creep and blew its head clean off with a powerful shot from his two handguns merged into a rifle. And then he points and fires blowing off the leg of one Beowolf before taking it's head off with another shot. Cinder meanwhile did some slashes across the chest of one Beowolf and before stabbing both down on the head beowolf she was slicing up. Cinder turned around and drew her bow and fire two arrows from her bow piercing the eyes of a Beowolf killing it instantly. The last Grimm was a Creep, and it was running away terrified. Cinder smiled she enjoys when her victims are frightened and don't wish to die.

She ran to it and ready to draw her bow. She leaps over the Creep and snipes down on its head killing it and taking the game and won it. Kituma was disappointed, but he was a good sport and said to Cinder and walk towards.

Kituma: Guess you won Cinder so what you think you should get for being the bane of Grimm?

Cinder Smirk: I have a good idea of what I want from you.

She said this as she got closer to her swaying her hips as she walks staring into his eyes with her amber eyes gazing into his dark blue eyes. Before Kituma ask what she wanted for her victory? She places a hand on his cheek and gently pushes him towards her as she moves in into a kiss?! Kituma was surprised by this, but it felt nice like it was meant to be. Cinder felt the same. Both kept the kiss for a solid minute enjoying the moment from both parties once they separate the lips of one another and look into the other eyes for a couple of seconds before both got more distance away from each other.

Cinder: Sorry if I surprise you but guessing by the look on you're face you don't mind at all.

Kituma smiled: Can't lie is it sad my first genuine kiss was right now.

Cinder: oh it's not sad. It makes this more special for both of us.

Kituma: I see…. Anyway, take care.

As he starts to walk away from Cinder, she wonders where he was going and followed him.

Cinder: So why is a fox Faunus doing in the woods?

Kituma: Can ask why a lovely lady in red in heels doing out of here.

Cinder: To shay Kituma. I have been out here training but I see I been overtraining and it got late before I realize. But I have a camp nearby if you want?

Kituma: Sure.

Cinder smiled: Okay follow me.

Leading him to the camp and Kituma had to try hard not to stare at her swaying ass which Cinder did to see how he react. She smiled when she felt his gaze fall a bit on her booty he under her spell… but she thinks that she was falling for him as well but she was not sure.

**Anima Miyamoto Fortress**

Adam had got a new mask and was heading to his bedroom to rest for the night. But before got there as he heads through an open part of the fortress.

Ares: You know one of my men saw you and that foxes fight.

Adam: I thought you left an hour ago?

Ares: Straight to the point I see.

Ares reveals himself. Face to face with Adam. Adam wonders why Ares wanted to do with Adam since he did not have any reason to add a weapon to his arsenal.

Ares: I saw the look in your eyes when you looked at that fox.

Adam drew his sword with the tip mere inches from Ares' throat and told the fox to get the point, or he will silence the arms man. Ares smiled and said to the young bull Faunus.

Ares: You want him to be removed. Permanently.

Adam: …

Ares: don't say you're having seconds' thoughts?

Adam: No. I don't think you're men will be able to kill that fox.

Ares: I mean he got skill, but I feel they got a chance.

Adam: Then go ahead and try if you do kill him then I pay you for your work.

And Adam walks off to his room. Ares smiled and pull his phone out and call some of his best men to kill that fox, so they get a cherry on top of a delicious sundae with their deal with the White Fang. His men said they were on it. Ares smiled as decide now to leave the White Fang HQ to head back to his base in Atlas to talk with his little guess who is helping him product to help make more money. Beside something about that fox got him worried. Like he was a demon as well, but he was not quite a demon? He might need to inform his sisters of this fox if he somehow survives the assassins after him.

**Anima Cinder's tent **

Cinder tent was red with gold patterns, what a surprise. Once they reach the shelter. Cinder open the flap toss her heels inside and said to her new fox friend.

Cinder: take off shoes as you go in. Also what you like to eat?

Kituma: Well I got to wait and see.

Cinder smiled as she heads inside with Kituma following. Once inside he also took his red coat off to fully display his former blue white fang shirt. Cinder recognize the symbol on his shirt as she gets some food from a bag inside her tent.

Cinder: I see you are a White Fang Supporter?

Kituma: Not the new. I did sort of support the old one, but I was not as loyal to that either.

Cinder: I see. Say isn't there a rumor White Fang HQ is in Anima right?

Kituma: has some truth to it.

Cinder: I'm guessing you left the organization?

Kituma: Yes I got tired of doing what they ask of me.

Cinder understood. She brought out noodles for Kituma and herself to slurp up. It was a bit cold, but neither complaint about it since it just a quick snack for catching some Zs once both finish eating the noodles, the two rest on their back and prepare to fall into a deep sleep. With the forest that surrounds them. But while Cinder slept comfortably, Kituma was having trouble sleeping. So he decides to write in his journal. He analyzes his fight with Adam in his hand critic how he did against Adam. As he wrote things were moving through the night towards the tent of Cinder. Kituma faintly heard movement outside due to being a fox, and his above-average hearing even compare to Faunus. He put his book and pencil down and grab Monjiro.

Kituma exits the tent and walks to the direction he heard movement. He saw nothing except bushes and trees and thought he must have listened to a deer roaming around the woods late at night. But he felt a tingle behind his neck, and he smiled. He needed to let his built up frustrating still, those Grimm from earlier did not cut it. A demon creature with metal like devil horns on its head with its arm turn into blade hands making it good at close range combat. It leaps from a tree prepare to stab both its division into the back of the head of the fox. Kituma heard it coming with it battle cry with a flick of his thump he unsheathes Monjiro. He grabs Monjiro and swings behind him cleaving the demon in half. Kituma was not done and slicing him up for shits and giggle. The remains of the devil were small bloody chunks on the ground before it fades into nothing.

From behind Kituma was a similar demon type from mister blade hands. But his hands were not blades? The two got into a fist fight, but Kituma was better as he smacks with the sheath of Monjiro into its side heard cracking some of its bone with the strike before delivering a jab with the butt of the sheath into the demon's face. The devil steps back holding its face in pain from the blow. Kituma walks closer to it smug thinking how to end this demon's life. The demon did not like the idea of dying, so he forms his arm into a sword and stabs into Kituma face. But the fox catched the blade and stop it in its track with his teeth?! At this moment the demon knew he was fucked as Kituma slice then entire arm off the devil. It stepped back howling in pain before Kituma stabs Monjiro down into the demon's heart killing it.

He kicks the demon free from his blade before sheathing it. There was a few more coming, so the fight only just began. He heard something soaring through the air and only had enough to step back away from a bone made into an arrow hitting the ground in front of him. Kituma turns to face the demon with its right hand a fleshy crossbow and on its left shoulder spikes pierce its flesh, and with his left hand he rips one off as a new one grew back and place he ripped bone into the crossbow reloading it.

Kituma: Guess you got a boner to spare. But I'm interested in your sale.

Kituma finish what he was saying drawing his sword Monjiro launching a red energy slash. Aimed at crossbow demon was hiding but it leaped out of the way of the attack. While in the air Kituma launch aura blade at him as well. The devil avoids them as well leaping from tree to tree. While leaping through the air, he tried firing it at Kituma once more as he also jumps behind the fox. The bone shape arrow flew straight towards Kituma's neck. The fox caught it mere inches from his neck with ease. He saw from a glance behind him where the crossbow demon was going to land and knew what he was going to do next. When the devil landed and faced Kituma the bone shape arrow he fired at Kituma earlier flew and pierce into his neck. This cause the demon to cough blood as a waterfall of blood pour from the hole in his throat. Kituma dashes and swing his sword beheading the beast.

Kituma: I guess I was the head of this match.

He is smiling at his bad joke. He then heard clapping? Kituma turn and excepted Cinder was doing it due to him doing the same to him, but no it was not her. It was a demon similar to the other ones, but his horns were more deer like then demonic.

**Demon: I must say I'm impressed that a mere human kills some of my best men. Guess I got to kill you myself.**

His arms form into axes as the demon dashes towards Kituma. The fox dash as well with Monjiro drawn ready to fight him. Axe and Ōdachi clash and both match each other with Axe arms attacks and Kituma's defense. After blocking both of his ax arms and had his back to the demon and stab behind him piercing into the demon's chest. This cough the devil to cough blood but it was a not a demon so quickly kill. Kituma notices this and forcefully remove his blade from the demon's chest. And before the devil could dodge or do anything got both hands cut off by the fox. Kituma kicked him in the chest pinning the demon into the ground.

Kituma: So who hired you since you don't seem like the type to hold grudge or attack without reason?

**Demon: Ares told us to get you. For Adam who hired him to do so.**

Kituma: Where is Ares anyway?

**Demon: In Atlas. The old base from the great war of this world.**

Kituma: thank you are dismiss from duty.

And Kituma slice the demons head off its body as it rolled away before fading into nothing along with his body. Kituma knew where to go to deal with those demons Skull Knight mention to him earlier. He guesses they have plans for the white fang but what exactly? Also, he needed to know more about this old base the demon mention? And this gave Kituma an idea but it's too late to do it tonight so he will go back to sleep.

Unknown to him Cinder woke up and heard and saw him fighting demons. She knew something about it was unique, and she thought she got her answer. But tomorrow she tries to learn more about him before the two have to go their separate ways. So she quickly got back into sleeping position to make Kituma think she never was awake as he came in and try to fall asleep. And both slept the night away until the break of dawn of another day.

Both woke up and got dressed for the day which was the same clothing as yesterday, but Kituma wore brown pants with a yellow smiling face shirt on him. Cinder chuckle at him in his smiling face shirt which he did not mind. He helped her take down her tent and pack it up in a bag for her.

Cinder: thank you Kituma.

Kituma: You're welcome. But I best be going.

Cinder: I understand. But first here.

Cinder gave him a piece of paper with her scroll number so they can still be in touch. Kituma smiled and said he keeps in touch with her and gave Cinder his Scroll's number as well. both promise to keep in touch. and the two went their seperate ways. both on missions on their own.


	9. Chapter 9 Preparing for War

**Chapter 9 Preparing for War**

Kituma after saying goodbye to Cinder he heads to the place with a person who could give her wisdom to him. Raven at her lodge. He remembers its location and ran full speed and using teleport to cross great distances. After like hours of this, he arrives at her place really tired. Raven was training by herself until she notices Kituma's arrival.

Raven confuse why he was here: What are you doing here?

Kituma tired catching his breath: Well I need a place to stay… and I need some advice.

Raven could tell he needs adult wisdom: Sure what you need.

Raven sheath her sword and both sat on the steps to the main house.

Kituma unsure what he going to do: I know its frown on for people to do huntsman work without a license but I want to do the right thing. Regardless of being paid or not…

Raven had a sad smiled on her face: your mom had the same problem she kept going out doing jobs that couldn't or shouldn't take, but your mother gave no fucks. For her, it was just helping people.

Kituma smiled: Thanks… Can I borrow your Grimm mask?

Raven confuse by his request: Why?

Kituma: I need something to hide my face.

Raven understood now why: Sure you can I really don't use it anymore.

She got up and head inside and Kituma follows her inside. Once inside he put his bags down next to the door. The place changed a lot since Kituma and his father were here so long ago when the first meet Raven. Raven pull out from a closet and dust off the Grimm Mask to make it clean as much as she can before giving it to Kituma.

Raven handing it to him: Now take care of this.

Kituma took It and examine the mask: I will thanks, Raven.

Raven smiled: You're welcome. And good luck on your vigilante justice.

Kituma appreciated her words of encouragement and said his goodbyes since he plans to leave but for now, his home base will be for now at least. As he left Raven to walk over and pull from a drawer a picture from her days at Beacon. It had the five of them under a tree posing for a photo of getting back from a hard mission. Summer was leaning against a tree with her white cloak blocking most of her body and face. This was before Summer and Qrow became a thing. Raven took every pot shot at her brother for this and he was a good sport about it and knew she was only messing with him. There was Tai with long pants and less facial hair.

Tai never really change much besides being more responsible and wise for the most part. His charm worked on her and she did enjoy her time with Tai. And last her brother which she was annoyed with a lot but did care for. After Summer death he drowns himself in alcohol. Raven is surprised he has not died from how much he has consumed in his body.

She saw Kituma walk off but she did not see Kituma, instead, she saw Cyan. the only real friend Raven had left before she cut her down. a regret that will never die within her soul.

Raven saying to Cyan from beyond the grave: You deserve to teach him not me.

She knew Cyan could not answer if she wanted if she was even there. But Raven felt she needed to say it. She decide to get back to her own training. She really did not need it but she wanted to keep her blade skills sharp as usual and also to further improve Kituma's skills as well.

**Sanus Kishi Household**

He found a door to the world between worlds and got to his family house quickly. He was here to find mom's Wakizashi and knowing mom she likely had it in her and dad's room which he never explores due to respect to his parents but now he got to find this blade and add it to his arsenal. He heads inside the house heading upstairs to his parent's room. Kituma open the door and saw the bed that dad and mom once sleep together on. He remembers when he was younger use to sleep with them much to their annoyance for a straight year. He checks their shelves and quickly shut ones when he saw moms undergarments since he did not want to be more traumatize then he already is. After searching through shelf and shelf he found nothing.

Kituma annoyed: Dam mom you were always good at hiding stuff.

Remembering for 2 years he tried to find Christmas presents early but never found them no matter what. His eye landed to the closet and decide to check in there. It's the last place he has not to look for them inside his parent's room. Open the closet door and saw beside mom many clothes which were shades of blue and dad all black. He saw stuff from his parent's past that they kept in the closet.

Kituma saw what remain what seems like a white flag with a blue shield in the center with white wing patterns on it. It looks old with large tears in it and blood all over parts of making it less white and more pinkish. He turns away from that and found a strange card that had he SDC symbol on it but was blue instead of the white it's commonly connected to. It was cool so he decides to take it with him. he pulls a box out and open and saw a small wooden box the same length a Wakizashi but he saw something else in the same box. He grabs a piece of string and pulls out a strange a gray fleshy thing with eyes? A nose and some lips on it. he guesses it's from his dad's home dimension but it looks weird. He decides it best he keeps it close to him in the case and he also grabs the box he been after from the start.

He carrying it all the way down the stairs and head into the library and place the box on the desk and open it up. Inside was a Wakizashi which look Similar to Monjiro but shorter obviously but the fox face was a mirror version of Monjiro's. Kituma pick up the blade and saw its sheath was black and had a gold fox design to it. he like the look of it and he sheaths the blade and It look nice and clean. He felt it in his hand and swing it around a bit and could tell it was well crafted. He attaches the sheath to his belt and head outside. As he head outside a Beowolf pounce on him. but he grabs it by the muzzle closing it shut and with the short blade in hand, her slit its throat before opening its stomach. This kills the Grimm so Kituma tosses it aside like it was trash as it became only smoke that later evaporates.

Kituma looking at the blade: I think I call you little guy Hanzo. I like that.

He then sheath it and start to walk away. As he Rebellious was talking with him.

Kituma responding to what he said: well you aren't exactly stealthy. You're a bit big for the role Hanzo has.

Kituma hearing Rebellious' wines and said: don't be whining you get to cut and tear through stuff. And besides, you always be my favorite.

Rebellious was blushing a bit but you could not see it. Kituma decides to get some Intel on this base in Atlas the demon hitman told him about. He knew of a base in the mountains and is small so he won't have to face an army of members but he also knows these were the ones that know a lot of stuff so if any members know it would be them. Plus their assholes and are complete douche bags so he not going to feel bad he beat the craps of them or forced to kill them. As he heads to his destination, he saw he was passing by the howling brother's workshop he first meet them with father. He wonders about something and enters his Grimm form. the Berserker Armor of legend, all demons that seen or know Guts the Black Swordsman will shit themselves or just kill themselves then they just see armor like it or it itself. Once fully form he grab pieces of the armor he starts removing them. He smiled he can get his armor some upgrade to it which be great.

Kituma removes the rest of the Berserker Armor and put in a pile so he can pick up and carry along with the cloak to their workshop only a couple of feet away. As he heads inside the place he saw the two playing cards and it was clear Nor was winning which was driving him barking mad.

Sou shouting after being beaten once again by Nor: HOW the fucking god you beat me at this stupid card game!

Nor having a big ego when he plays: because it's a gentleman's game not meant for a barbarian like you.

Before Sou could get his fingers around his brother's throat and chock the lights out of him, both notice Kituma entering and he had something that was not a weapon for once. Both put the cards up and walk over and we're going to ask what he got but once they saw they knew it was armor. And they knew just by looking at it that it was not your normal armor and was special.

Sou examining the armor: wow I never saw any type of armor like this before. where you get this kid?

Kituma answering Sou's question: it was my fathers and I inherit from him.

Nor examining it as well but little disgust seeing all the blood stains within the armor: Explain it being so strange. I mean I don't his sword and armor came from the same person but they are pretty similar.

Kituma: I don't know either.

Sou: let me guess want us to clean it up to make it better overall.

Kituma nodded: yes but also you think I should get a new cloak or should I ditch it?

Nor examine it and said: I think for now wait on it until your 100% sure.

Kituma agrees with the wolf Faunus and said he be back and they said it be better than waiting here for them to finish since just by looking at it they know it takes a few days to get all nice and clean. Along with making improvements or fix stuff about it. so they went to the back to get to work while Kituma head to Beacon to do some shopping and also go to a small base he knows is in Vale during his time with the White Fang.

**City of Vale afternoon**

Kituma walks the streets looking for a clothing store for Huntsman and Huntress and maybe a weapon shop as well. All the time walking get rude comment said about him or bad looks as well. But Kituma ignores them since nothing can hurt him more than the pain he already experiences. He found first the clothing store and head inside. He looked around mostly in the cape/cloak section but he did see some nice coats that he might like to wear so he not wearing the same old red coat. After some examine he found a red cape cloak that was shorter than his father's one and decide on that. the cape cloak was very expensive and took most of his remaining lien to pay for knew he needs a job but was not sure what though? But right now he got to deal with a white fang base to warm up and maybe get the answer he seeks without needing to go to the other place. He first drops his clothes in the howling brother's workshop before he heads and raids a base.

**City of Vale Nighttime**

Kituma stood on top of a building into a once abandon warehouse turn into a base for the white fang. Kituma was wearing the mask of Raven to hide his face and he prepares to go in there. He ran and leap across to the building and reach the edge of the building where he wanted to be. Kituma leaping distance gotten better over the years. last time he tried it he hit the side of the building almost breaking his legs. Kali and Ghira were not happy with him along with Blake.

He walks over to the window part and push open one and drop down on the beams on top of the room and look down to the people below. He saw a couple of goons walking around likely on patrol. Kituma saw a way down and came down and avoid being seen. He hid behind crates and when he saw a guard come by he quietly got behind him and hit him in the back of the head knocking him out. Kituma drags him to a hiding spot and head across the second floor to the other remaining patrol goon on this level. As he did he glance to the floor below and saw a bunch of them playing poker. It seems a cheetah was winning from Kituma's view but he was liking cheating.

Kituma approach the next one and prepare to hit him with the sheath of Hanzo, the floorboard creaked a bit under Kituma's feet alerting the guard and he turns around blocking the strike by catching Hanzo by the sheath. Kituma saw this and with his quick thinking drew Hanzo and slash across the guy's chest leaving a huge cut in hit close across the guy's chest. Kituma pushes off its railing causing it to fall and crash on top of a table breaking it. This stop the group playing and Kituma with some quick thinking he launch an aura blade that flew by them and hit an explosive barrel near them knocking them all in one direction. Kituma did not have time to see his handy work as some remaining on the floor as him start firing at him and he took cover.

He tired forming aura blades to launch at them while he takes cover but they kept getting shot and destroy before moving towards the targets. So Kituma drew his handguns and fire back at them. He knock guns out of some and hit some in the arms and legs with the rapid firing of Neko or the powerful shots of Kitsune. Kituma was easily holding his own but more help was coming so he need to do something. Rebellious shout at Kituma to use him and at first Kituma ignore him but seeing more coming he decide to risk it. Kituma ice pick grip Rebellious and quickly charge energy into the blade and move out of cover and launch an energy slash knocking many into the air.

As he did that he toss Rebellious like a boomerang at them slicing them up like a cheese shredder knocking them out with cuts and bruises to show from their efforts. Kituma looks down at people finally getting up from the explosion from before. Kituma leap over the railing and landed on one guy knocking him out cold. Ones that got up drew sword to fight Kituma with. he drew Monjiro to fight with and with his parries he thrust cutting into their sides flicking them in the heads knocking them out with the dull side of the blade, aka the backside of it.

All was left was one single guy left and he was clearly the one Kituma needed. A rat that will spill the beans. Though not a rat he was a bunny faunus with one ear really badly beaten.

Bunny Faunus crawling away: Go away. Please, I did not hurt anyone.

Kituma voice modified thanks to the mask: Hidden base in Atlas where is it!

Bunny: I don't know!

Kituma drew Monjiro prepare to kill him but not really since he seem like a harmless guy caught in a bad situation.

Bunny; WAIT I heard it's near the northeast part of the Atlas boarders. Near the mountains, that's all I know.

Kituma could work with that. and leave heading through the front door and heading out of there. Perfect timing since the police arrive mere seconds after he was out of the warehouse and no longer a factor in their investigation. Kituma knew he could surivie the trip but he was going to need warmer clothes to make it easier for him and other stuff he might need for this trip. But Kituma knew to stop the demons he got to cripple the White Fang to come extent. He knows he playing with fire and likely going to get burn. But he already scorch, another would barely hurt at all.


	10. Chapter 10 Enter the Freezer

**Chapter 10 Enter the Freezer **

Kituma returns to the workshop of the Howling Brothers and saw them still working on the armor and decide to stop by Raven's place to get change for the mission he plans to do tomorrow. Once he arrives at Raven cottage he saw Raven was not there which was odd but he had to get his clothes sorted. It only took the fox Faunus 7 minutes to do this and he found a heavy Red coat that had fur inside to keep him warm and some heavy black pants. This should keep him warm along the trip. He put all these clothes in a bag so he can change right before heading out from the door to the world between worlds in Atlas that closets to his destination.

**Howling Brother's Workshop Mountains of Vale**

Kituma arrives at their spot and rests in the spare room but he arrives at a good time.

Sou: Hey fox boy the armor is done.

Nor added as well: We clean the functions of the armor and add some extra armor to it.

Kituma went over to the pile and examine the armor. The armor was cleaner and armor plates were replaced with stronger armor pieces painted black to match the armor. He slowly, piece by piece he put the armor on. Once fully armor he let it fade off him and turn to the brothers and thank them.

Nor response: Its no problem kid,

Sou response: if you keep this up we're going to charge you.

Kituma smiled knowing Sou was joking. He asked to stay In the spare room and they said sure. so for the night, Kituma rested in their room, tomorrow he journeys across Atlas to the base the demon mention to him before he killed it.

**Same Night Atlas Hidden Base**

Ares was checking around the base was making weapons for the White Fang which was one of their bases. It was easy to keep the demon side of the organization due to one in charge of the base being a demon as well in disguise and was game to join Ares' cause. Ares head into the workshop room with two guards guarding the room and the only way inside the room. The room had workbenches and tools to make weapons along with a 3D printer and their scientist and weapon builder they "borrowed" from the Atlas army.

Scientist: Oh the man in charge is here. So when is my work over so you let me go back to the good guys?

Ares chuckle this guy knew to keep his school and make a joke in his bad situation: Sadly no you got some more weapons to make. But this one you might enjoy.

As he pulls from his back the blueprints to a weapon along with some demonic power sources and a missile?

Scientist: Let me guess make a weapon for you and prepare to work to make multiple?

Ares nodded: Indeed but this would be fun for you to do. Enjoy. It will be your last.

Leaving the workshop letting Chro examine the pieces and the blueprints. Waiting for the one person who can save him from these assholes.

**The following Day in Howling Brother's workshop**

Kituma woke up bright and early and start to change into his winter attire for his mission for today. And so he put on the heavy clothes putting only his sword and his handguns in his coat pocket since he did not want to lose them so he won't use them until he gets to the base. So Rebellious he sticking with and his Semblances he got. As he heads to the door, the brothers were too busy playing their card game to see him off. He heads through the warp door and looks at doors that outside the kingdom of Atlas. He found a door with a mountain with an ice logo on the mountain. He heads through and heads up in a cave. And head out. The snowing was not bad in fact it was sort of calm. He knew the base was in the mountain areas but he did not know where exactly. So he had to get closer to sense where the base might be.

As he heads to the mountains he except Grimm to come soon but how soon he did not know. After like an hour of hiking to the mountain and slowly up the mountain, he heard something soaring towards him. Kituma actives his ragging beast and a flying Grimm hit the shield as it flew by him. Kituma saw it and drew Rebellious and toss at the icy Nevermore that adapted to the cold of Atlas. The blade pierces the bird knocking it out of the sky.

Kituma: early bird catch the worm, not the fox.

As he about to raise his hand to call back Rebellious when a Winter Beowolf came and leap on him. And knock him to the ground try chomping down on him. Kituma uses his shield to smack its face away and stab into the Grimm's throat and slice across it. The slash with ragging beast killed it as he got up and saw three more Winter Beowolf surrounding him. Kituma raises his hand and Rebellious return to his hand.

Kituma: I will be careful wolfy. You know what they say.

As Rebellious' sword part and side spike got coated in flames. This cause the wolves to back up a bit but not a lot.

Kituma: If you mess with fire. You get burned.

As he dashes closer to one and swings his sword slashing at the Beowolf with his cut scorching the flesh that he was cutting through. It hurt the Grimm more than a normal cut would. And he swings the other way to deal more damage and really scorching the skin and cut deep. And then slash down across the Winter Beowolf's chest causing it to stumble back in pain grasping its chest. A different Ice type Grimm charge at Kituma to attack him. Kituma saw this and spin around swing his sword slashing across the Grimm's chest doing serious damage and even cutting off its right arm. Before the wolf, Grimm can do anything Kituma leap and cleave the Grimm in half killing it.

Kituma ice Pick grips his sword and launches a fire element Dark Drive which slashes into the third Beowolf that has not been attacked yet. The attack hit doing nice burn damage. Kituma did two more swings of his Dark Drive infuse with the element of Fire. the second did about the same as the first attack, the last one cut the Beowolf cleave in half down the middle killing it. Kituma tosses his sword piercing the head of the remaining Beowolf that he attacks first. The attack killed the Grimm and turn into nothing like the rest causing his sword to fall to the snowy ground.

Kituma continues up the mountain calling Rebellious back and replace it back on his back.

Kituma: If only had a snow vehicle or I could fly.

Rebellious laugh at how Kituma has wings but can fly with them. Kituma rolled his eyes and ignore Rebellious' laughter. After hiking up the mountain for another hour he could finally sense humans and he was on the right mountain so he picks up the pace up the mountain. After running up the mountain he saw that up ahead a side entrance with only one guard guarding it with heavy winter clothes and a rifle in hand. Kituma could tell he was a bit tired so for Kituma this will be a piece of cake.

The guard been in this stupid position for hours and was tired and cold. He thinks they rig the straw pull so they put people they hate on this shit duty. The guard notices a guy walking towards him. he aims his rifle and shouted at the guy.

Guard: BACK OFF!

Kituma: I'm one of you. Sorry, my alarm did not go off in time for my duty here.

The guard was confused as Kituma got closer. The guard kept his gun aim at Kituma. Kituma stood only 3 feet away with his hands raised up. But then a red blur flew in the corner of his slicing his gun in half but not cutting his arm. Kituma dash and leap kick into the chest of the guy knocking him out cold. He checks his body and found a grunt level card key which should get him inside. And when he put it next to the key scanner it works like a charm and Kituma head inside ready to raid the base. Once inside he went into stealth mode and crouch walks around avoiding patrol. He soon reaches the hanger which had a ramp that leads to the outside so he knows how he going to make his grand escape if needed by Bullhead that in the hanger or leap out and glide down the mountain if his wings work for once.

Meanwhile at the front of the base where vehicles come inside. the two guards were playing I spy and It was really boring but it was better than the unlucky bastard with the single side door all by his lonesome. And they heard an engine coming and in the distance, they saw a fancy white snowmobile and it look high tech so likely in the guard's mine it was the Atlas military and ready to fire at the rider. Then a weapon pops out from the side of the snowmobile and fires a bolt of energy hitting the wall next to them knocking them a few feet away. The snowmobile stops a few feet in front of the entrance and the rider was a woman based off her curves and lovely chest she got. She wore a white winter coat and tight black pants. She got off her mobile and walk to the entrance. One guy tried to get up and aim his rifle, the girl drew an atlas army pistol and shot him in the head killing him.

The remaining guard back away not wanting to die. The woman had a light blue helmet covering her face with a visor. She aims her pistol at him one-handed and said as an order.

Atlas Military Girl: Open the door if you value your life.

The guy nodded and open the door for her. But once it starts opening he heard a sound of something swishing through the air, and his head rolls off his body as his body collapse. And the soldier girl had her dueling saber in hand with blood across its blade. She pulls a white piece of cloth from her pocket and uses it to clean the blood off her blade. She hated getting it messy. Once the blood was off she tosses it away and put her helmet off, she hated wearing it for extended periods of time. once the helmet was off and reveal her white hair that is tied up in a bun at the rear left corner of her head, causing her bangs to fall towards the right side of her face, and leaving a small curled lock of hair that reaches below her left ear so it did now flow freely and get in her face too much. She also had slate blue eyes that had a powerful cold stare. She was a soldier from her stance and her eyes.

Winter: Does not seem like much trouble. I can handle this no problem.

And so she heads in ready to bring this base down by her own might. Also to rescue a valuable assist to the kingdom of Atlas that they kidnap about a week ago. Especially being a "friend" of her though she would never say it out loud to anyone. Meanwhile, inside the base, Kituma was sneaking through the vents climbing through the base looking for Ares since he the real problem he needs to deal with along with other demons that are working for him. but after crawling for a good minute or so, he saw a guy wearing clothes that look worn and clearly been wearing for a while. Kituma could tell he was human so he must be a prisoner. Kituma examine around the rim of the vent guard stopping him from falling down below. He saw no one so he decides to head down. he lightly pounds on it until he can pop it out and he caught it before it fell to the ground below.

Chro heard banging and look up and saw that an opening in the vents has been open and then from it came down a fox Faunus?

Kituma places a finger to his lips telling Chro to be quite as he looks to the entrance likely waiting to see if the guards heard him. they did not so Kituma walk to Chro who step back slowly not sure why the fox is here.

Kituma examining Chro: Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you. In fact, I'm here to help sort of.

Chro was not sure to take what to think of what the fox said: Okay… I'm Chro and you are?

Kituma introduces himself: Kituma. Do you know where the leader? The wolf guy.

Chro figure he means Ares: Ares? He likely in the army area of the base but I don't know honestly.

Kituma understands: I take the guards out so you can wait here until helps come.

Chro nodded: my ride should be here about now but with she might take extra time to double check if her pistols are loaded. Wait.

He decides to give this fox something as a token for helping him. Kituma walks to the rocket launcher? He was not sure what Ares wanted him to build but he follows the blueprints and adds his own spice and spin on the weapon. It was a highly advance atlas tech along with demon technology fusion to form this black rocket launcher with a long, serrated bayonet attached to it and a handle on one side. The blade was black metal with a red glow from it. the weapon had chambers on the back end that hold mini-missiles? Or what they actually are. Chro was not sure himself.

Chro picks it up but it was super heavy as he slowly carries it to Kituma: Take this heavy motherfucker with you. You seem like someone that make good use out of it.

Kituma picks it up like it was nothing which Made Chro jealous. Kituma examines it but as they did they both heard gun loaded.

Ares men: look what the cold drag in.

Ares other men: guess we getting a raise.

Kituma turns and fires the rocket launcher weapon. A blast of energy came from it making explosion scorching the ground and the two men possibly demons into ash. Kituma look on it and it got set for max power, he decides to dial it down a few pegs to make sure not every shot kills. Once he did he wonder how the hell Is going to carry this out? Before he could answer his question the rocket launcher disappears and Chro brought clarity to the confuse fox.

Chro: it teleports to a pocket dimension of some kind so when you need it, it will appear in your hands once more.

Kituma understanding: thanks I will be going.

And so he left Chro in the room as he tried to find Ares. He still plays stealth but it seems Chro rescue has arrived as he saw guards running to a specific part of the facility along with that he heard explosions and such. He senses a demon, at last, in fact, two and It was in the direction of the hanger.

Figure he be leaving as soon he heard fighting going on. Once he arrive he saw Ares entering a jet as it takes off. Guess Kituma got to wait another time to get info out of the big bad wolf. But he notices a tall strong ox Faunus was theirs.

Ox Faunus: I heard you coming fox. Come out and prepare to meet your end. Kituma decides to as he steps in the line of sight of the ox as he looks up and down the big guy. He was like 7 feet tall pretty tall even compare to Kituma who is 6'3. The guy had light blue color horns that curve toward the way he was facing which was good for stabbing people with. he was built like a tank with muscle that looks carved into him not build up. He only wore a dark blue tank top and blue cargo pants. His eyes were red.

Kituma: Let me guess you from down under?

Ox was not amused by his joke: then you know you are outclassed. animal.

Kituma not taking the ox demon seriously: from my record demons who face me end up dead. Though to be fair one was a dirty whore and the other was a fat ass. Now adding bodybuilder to that record.

Ox realize that this fox killed Preta got mad: you bastard you killed a friend of mine. I will make your death a cold and slow death.

Kituma mocking once more before they truly fight: I did bring these heavy ass clothes to counter cold so you got be pretty chilly for me to die of cold.

Ox roar and turn to his true demon form. he became a minotaur but his horn got coated in ice along with his hooves. And arm forms icy wrist guard on his arm. The fur on him was a blue color. Now the demon was around 13 feet tall towering over Kituma. He roars and as he did icy demon energy blast out form ice on the ceiling. Kituma notices this. Kituma acts like he does not care and not really pay attention but he in fact is actually studying his foe for weakness and moves for a plan of attack. The demon blasts a stream of ice energy at Kituma, the fox leap out the way but when he hit the icy ground that started to form and he starts to slide across it.

Kituma almost lost his balance and pretty much had to adjust to walking on ice since he never really dealt with this before due to where he was raised. The demon notices this and decides to mock back the fox.

Ox mocking the fox: Not use walking on ice? Perfect making it easier to kill you like a bug under my hoof.

he leaps and prepares to stop down on Kituma. But Kituma uses his dash semblance to avoid the attack and he starts to skate across the slippery ground. Kituma got used to it and kept dodging Ox attack while learning to skate. The demon forms ice form ax and spins it around in his hand as he leaps and aims to chop down on Kituma. The fox drew his sword and coat the blade in fire and their attack slash but his sword shatters the ax and launches a wave of fire hitting Ox doing nice damage. Kituma leaps at him and did two swings of his sword leaving deep cuts into causing the Minotaur great pain before do a spinning slash and kick off his chest and got some distance away.

Ox got super annoyed and use the icy remains of its ax and got an idea and toss it at Kituma like a spear since it had a nice spear tip to it. Kituma saw this and with his quick thinking swing his sword knocking the large piece of ice into the air. As he looks up and back at Ox he had an idea. He leaps up and smacks the ice spear and launch it at Ox which pierces his right shoulder causing Ox to cry out in pain. Kituma landed and decided to mock the demon before he wraps this up.

Kituma spinning his sword in his hand: Alright horny time to for spring to come.

He dashes at Ox leaping ready to slice the demon clean in half with Rebellious coated in flames. But Ox saw this and smack Kituma away causing him to smack into the metal wall dent it a bit. Ox acted quickly and charge quickly and kick Kituma into the metal wall denting it even more than the shape of a Kituma. He steps back and he thinks he killed the fox but he wanted to double check. He rips the ice piece on his shoulder and uses it to form an ice sword which he wields in two hands and prepare to stab into Kituma and pretty much end any chance to survive.

He thrust his sword but the blade stops before it hit Kituma?! Black metal hands grab the ice sword and then he shatters a piece of the blade. Ox steps back and before he could react, the icy piece Kituma broke off flew and pierce into his left eye. Ox howls in pain but he saw a black blur coming spinning through the air towards Ox. Ox terrified swing the blade to attack Kituma now in his true Grimm form, unfortunately for the demon his ice sword was cut apart as Kituma spin through and cut up his arm holding the blade as Kituma went for the chest ripping and cutting his chest open. Sawing into the chest. This cause blood to blast out from the wound and his mouth. Kituma stops his attack and Ox fell to flower dead as he slowly turns to snow and melted away despite it being really cold.

Kituma quickly turns back to normal and seem worried. He did not enter Grimm form by will, It was instinct. Kituma was worried he might accidentally turn Grimm form when threat which not be a good idea to keep that side of him under wraps. But he will worry about that later. Now he got to make his exit. But he heard a gun load behind him and he turns and saw-

Winter aiming a gun at Kituma head just arrive and did not see the demon: You're not moving anywhere fox.


	11. Chapter 11 Fox and the Amazons

**Chapter 11 Fox and the Amazons**

Winter enters the White Fang base and was greeted with at least 12 goons of this terrorist group. Winter drew her saber and aim it at the group and said as cold as the coldest winter.

Winter: Stand down. If you don't, I will not show any mercy to you savage animals.

Many were chilled to the bone. But they kept the bones warm and start unloading on the high and mighty Schnee. Winter Smirk and use her family's semblance that is the strongest one in the world, the Glyph Semblance. A glyph that had four swords in it with the blade pointing away from the center. And from it an Ursa appear and took the barrage of bullets. From behind Winter launch four dust energy blasts that flew from behind the Ursa hitting the group spreading them apart. The Ursa dissipated as Winter dashes through the Ursa to the group ready to slice and dice. The first guy got cleave in half from the waist. Winter was not showing any mercy. The next target uses a sword he drew to block Winter attack. Still had her icy stare which causes the Faunus to hesitate.

A summon beowolf Winter created chomp down on his head killing the guy before tearing him apart into messy confetti Winter then use her glyph to dash around the remaining 10 white fang members. In her dashing about she swiftly took 6 members before they could even react. The remaining four were more experience than the rest and was able to defend from her strikes. Winter stare at the remaining four and decide this the best chance she can test out her strongest monster.

When the four saw what she summon they try to run away but they got cleaved in half by a single swing. Winter was a bit disappointed that it was that easy. But happy her hard battle with the Grimm was worth her being able to summon it to aid her in battle. She then wonders around the base looking for Chro.

Chro was on his scroll playing Angry Nevermores on his scroll and he was getting good at this Scroll game. Then the door to his prison cell of sorts blasted off their hinges Chro knew it was her.

Chro got off the workbench he was laying on play the game on his Scroll: Grand entrance as usually Winter.

Winter not in the mood for Chro banter: Be quiet I had to go behind Ironwood permission to save you.

Chro sarcastically places a hand on chest: So in your icy heart, there is love.

Winter blush and annoyed with the Atlesian scientist: Shut up and get your ass to the exit. There is someone else here. And he not from Atlas.

Chro was surprised: really how can you tell?

Winter starts to leave: because I saw some guards knocked out. And I would not let these animal roam anymore.

Winter left and soon the past caught up to the present with her pistol aim at his head. She knew he was a fox with his fox tail poking out from his heavy winter pants. She felt she got this fox under her thumb but Kituma was not one you can pin down so easily. Winter notice his two animal traits and recognize as him being a Kishi. and her look became colder than the vacuum of space.

Winter: You're related to Kishi's. you fox are devils in disguise.

Kituma responds not looking or moving: Very original how did you take to come up with that. Miss Schnee?

Winter was stun for a second he recognizes her though he did not see her: How did you know!

Kituma smirk he mostly guesses from the knowledge he knew that one Schnee was in the military: Well one you have this real distaste for Faunus. Along with the fact it got a bit colder as you enter the room.

Winter was not amused with his joke of her being so cold she the temperature: another Snow Queen joke. Well, I must say off with your head.

Kituma chuckle: did you just make a joke?

Winter was done playing the foxes game no longer talking which Kituma could tell he could not talk his way out of this. He turns and fires at Winter. The Schnee fire back causing their bullets hit the other's causing neither to land on their targets. After missing a lot of her shots due to the foxes own, Winter charge at Kituma prepares to fight Kituma in close quarters. She tries to do a powerful punch straight towards his smug ass face. But Kituma moves his head to the side causing her to miss. Winter thinking quickly tries turning her punch into a horizontal chop but Kituma duck under the swing. Winter took this chance to swing her leg into his side. It hurt from the look on his face but he captures her leg under his arm. Winter was once again with military training in mind leap and wrap her other leg around Kituma's head, ready to use the strength of her legs to slam him into the ground.

Kituma figures this out as well and spins around before launching both away in opposite directions. Winter kept firing at Kituma who spin through the air causing the shots to fly past him. Winter landed on her back and rolled backward until she was on one knee and leg. Kituma, however, landed on his feet with no trouble which surprise even the fox normally he messes up cool stuff but he notices it might be when he tries to do cool stuff. Kituma thinks he should stop doing that to make less of a dumb ass of himself but what would the fun in that be? Winter pulls the trigger but the pistol was out of ammo.

Kituma teasing the Schnee: Somebody hasn't been counting.

Winter drew her saber and said: Silence Fox! I will gladly remove that tongue you love so much.

Kituma grabbing his own sword spin it in his hands a bit before resting it on his shoulder: Normally the go for the ball chopping, not tongue cutting. But I guess its something yours into. Not kink shaming you.

Winter had enough of him mocking her and dash in with a slash attack to cleave Kituma or do a nice slash across his chest. But the fox uses his large sword to parry the attack and prepare a powerful swing of his sword. But he notices Winter was using his parries force to spin around and descending her swing to slice him off his feet. Kituma leaps up to avoid the slash. While in the air he flips and prepares to stab his sword down into Winter. The Schnee roll out of the way and then got to her feet and did a dash thrust with her sword right into his face. The blade hit its mark? Winter did not hear a cutting sound all she heard was something hitting metal? Kituma turns his face to Winter and was caught off guard by the sheer madness of this fox catching the blade with this fucking teeth. Kituma gave her a wink before he pulls with his teeth on her blade closer to him. Winter was to surprise to counter his move as he delivers a blade kick to her chest knocking the air out of her but as not enough to bring this huntress out.

Kituma did a horizontal swing of his sword but Winter leans back far enough to avoid the swing and once the sword flew over her face she springs back up and swings her sword once more. Kituma ice pick grips the sword and block the strike. Their blade kept making contact with one another. Winter was getting sick of dealing with this Kishi.

Kituma sort of disappointed: Are you going 70% percent?

Winter confuse: Excuse me?

Kituma: I expect more from an experienced huntress especially one from a powerful family line.

Winter shot back: Kishi family were among the most powerful and mightiest Huntsman and Huntress in Remnant history but all die like any normal animal. And your fate will be no different.

Kituma was not amused by her comment and said back: to quote my dad, "FUCK FATE"

As he headbutted Winter hard in face shattering her aura which causes Kituma some pain but not as much as Winter was experiencing. Kituma took this chance to get the hell out of dodge. Winter tries to use her semblance but due to her aura was out of commission she was unable to. She slams her fist into the ground as she knew chasing the fox would be a death sentence, especially it was clear she underestimated him and he could have killed her with her not going all out easily. She won't make that mistake next time she swears on her grandfather's grave.

Kituma reach the end of the runway of the hanger and leap off and was falling down the mountain as he transform to his Grimm form with armor and all and change his long cape into the wings he needs which cause him to glide down the mountain instead of skydiving down to his "death" his ride lasted a few minutes as he landed safely on the ground and wasted no time running back to the Howling Brother bunker nearby since he knew the Atlas army be arriving soon.

Solitas White Fang Base

Winter exit the base and saw Chro waiting by the snowmobile but Winter saw who was coming and sigh. She knew he was not going to be happy. As some Atlas forces arrive and the general himself arrives at the White Fang base. As men head inside, Ironwood check on Chro who gave a thumbs up to the general to show he fine. James turns to Winter with disappointment on his face. Winter look away in shame she knew what she did was wrong but if she did not who will? James gestures her to follow him to a more private place so only the two can talk in private. The two soon found a small room but enough so they can talk one on one without anyone, or most people hearing what they are saying.

James turns to Winter not happy with her: You went even though I told you to wait until everyone's ready.

Winter shooting back in her defense: Sir if we waited who knows what would have happened… and I was not the only deciding to attack this base.

James curious who she is talking about: A third party? Who was it?

Winter explains to Ironwood: A Fox Faunus. Clearly from the Kishi Family line with their double animal traits.

James surprised to hear: … was there an older man with him?

Winter confuse why he asked that: No, he was alone.

James disappoints he can't get his justice on Guts for killing his men and Nicholas Schnee an old friend of his: Very well you are not going to be punished. But you go home.

Winter had a not happy look: You know I rather not.

James: Your Families Company stuff was stolen recently so I like to see what you can find from inside.

Winter rolled her eyes: He not going to tell me. But I will try sire.

Saluting her General before leaving the room. James stayed in the room alone to be alone with his thoughts. So the Kishi is alive and well. Ozpin will be happy but Ironwood is not sure. if his father any example then this boy is not the hero Ozpin claim he can be, he could easily join the enemies team. so like always Ironwood must be the one to the one to be the savior.

Sanus Howling Brothers Workshop

The brothers were working on some fun projects when Kituma came back and quickly took off the heavy winter clothes.

Sou: Let me guess went well and killed some people.

Nor hoping not: Please say no. I don't want blood on the floor.

Sou annoyed with his brother: stop being a pussy!

Nor was about to hit his brother but saw Kituma only in jeans and a tank top heading outside with his weapons in hand to train some more. But once he got out he was surprised to see a familiar girl.

Cinder: Kituma? Well did not expect you to be on these mountains.

Kituma smiling happily to see her again: Hey Cinder what brings you up in these mountains?

Cinder happy as well to see him: Training some more… but now you are here I was thinking. Would you like to go to a store in Vale? I think we can help each other.

Kituma was curious about what she means: Give me a minute then will get going.

Cinder nodded as he heads inside to get some clothes on. As he did Nor and Sou look at him with approving smiles on their faces. Kituma notices this and said: Hey were just met recently.

Sou knowing Kituma wanted to do it with her: Yeah but I think you want to swing for a home run.

Kituma blush: I rather go slow on this.

Nor saying: well didn't going slow cause you to lose Blake?

Kituma said in a way to hide how he really felt: Who needs that dumb bitch. If she wants to suffer that her problem not mine.

Nor and Sou were both surprised by what he said as he put on his red coat and gather his remaining weapon and went outside to go out with Cinder. As they walk to the Kingdom of Vale Cinder asked Kituma an interesting question.

Cinder: Do you believe that everyone's fate is decided the moment we are brought into this world?

Kituma surprise by her question and answered her very philosophical question: I think we make our own fate. Those who think they are predestined are too afraid to admit that it's their fault they went down the path they are on.

Cinder found his answer interesting: I see.. For me I think we are made for a purpose. Not a specific purpose but one we are best suited for.

Kituma: So you believe we all have a role to play but not one that specific.

Cinder nodded: Correct. Take you.

Kituma: me?

Cinder: yes you. You could be a huntsman. A general of an army. But in the end you all ways be a warrior.

Kituma curious why she thought he always fight: Why you think I'm carving the blood of my enemies?

Cinder: not exactly. But seeing how you fight and your attire it shows you choose a life of combat. No matter how much you tried to avoid violence. It's in your nat-

Kituma: Cinder. Stop.

Cinder see she touch a nerve or something: Sorry..

The two soon arrive in Vale and arrive at a fancy cafe named Aristocats. Kituma remembers the owner Duchess and Thomas made this lovely café and had three small kids which look adorable. They head inside and he saw Duchess on the register and she recognizes him she smiled.

Duchess: Kiuma. You grow so fast. Come here.

Gesturing to come closer. Kituma blushes but walk up and hug the older cat. She was a cat faunus but she had short white hair and a long white fur feline tail. She was around the same age as Kali though maybe younger. She wore a fancy purple dress and a gold necklace with diamonds in it. She was shorter then Kituma obviously. Also she had light blue eyes that shine like diamonds.

Kituma after hugging: Nice seeing you Madam but me and… my friend Cinder came to chat.

Duchess smiled: I see so the usual for you. But what about you dear?

Cinder said: Tea will be nice.

Duchess chuckle and said: is it the hair or the eyes dear?

Kituma: What?

Duchess finish ordering them up and Cinder paid for it since Kituma was nearly broke. Both took a seat a nice table. Once they sit the two sat in silence both were not sure what to say as they wait for their drinks to come.

So while they wait Kituma asked Cinder: So why you want to come here?

Cinder remember why she brought him here: Well a threat coming to Remnant and it not like any the world is ready for?

Kituma hope it's the same one he know because he does not have time to deal with aliens: So what is it? are they short and green?

Cinder shook her head: this is not sci-fi attack, rather a fiendish attack.

Kituma glad to hear that but hid this from Cinder: Fiendish? What masochists are trying to take over?

Cinder chuckle: They have tried but no. were dealing with real demons. And I know you fought one.

Kituma was surprised but tried to act dumb: What me/ fighting a demon?

Cinder: That black armor you were rocking was really good on you.

Kituma knew he saw him fight Preta… wait, was she following him?!

Kituma: Were you following me?

Cinder shook her head: not necessarily. I was going to kill the demon but you got their first.

Kituma understood knowing now she was not aware he was a Grimm: Okay… so are you saying we should team up? Like a dynamic duo?

Cinder laugh: Kituma does all your responses have to bring a smile to my face?

Kituma: I try dear. I try.

Cinder: Yes and maybe be more than sidekicks.

Kituma smiled: Wow someone swings for a home run.

Cinder smirk: Well I think you're someone who I think I want to be with you sly fox. Your devilishly Handsome, Smart, Skill and most importantly very, very witty.

Kituma smiled: Okay Cindy. So I'm guessing you got a target?

Cinder nodded smiling: Yes one in the mountains.

Kituma: I was going to hit that place anyway. Great minds think alike.

Cinder: it seems so.

Before they could continue to talk Thomas Duchess husband who was a tall fit man with light orange hair. He wore a light blue vest with fancy black pants and a bow tie. He had a thing cat tail with a round tip end. He also had yellow eyes.

Thomas: Here your tea madam. And you sly fox have your hot chocolate.

Kituma takes his drink while Cinder her tea. Kituma said to Thomas: thanks, Tommy.

Thomas said no thank him as he left the young lovers alone once more. As the two enjoy their drinks in piece Cinder look at Kituma drink his hot chocolate and think inside her mind: He hiding something. But I will find out and once I do maybe she can leave her boss and they can conquer the world, together.

Atlas Schnee Household

Winter park in front of her old home- no prison. She walks to the gate with the new and "improve" Schnee family emblem on the metal gate. She walks over and presses the button to call inside. Who answers? It was a very sweet family maid.

Maid: Who is it?

Winter: Winter Schnee.

Maid: Winter!? Oh, it's nice to hear your voice after so long. Now come in.

As the gate open. Winter prepares to step in but she hesitated. This place was the source of a lot of the pain inside her and her jailer still breathing and until he stops then she will be free from the chain still on her. Winter breathes and sucked it up and head inside to meet her jailer face to face.


	12. Chapter 12 Darkness of the Past

**Chapter 12 darkness of the past**

Winter head to the front door of Schnee Mansion. She raised a hand to knock at the door but hesitate more. She wanted to smack herself for hesitating so much shes a trained soldier this should be a walk in the park. This was a horrible idea she shouldn't have come back to this place and prepared to leave when the door open. She turns and saw-

Weiss: Winter!

She slams into her sister with a hug. Weiss missed her sister so much being alone in this big mansion of ice. Winter hugs her sister slightly but soon both break their embrace and said to her younger sister: Happy to see you, Weiss.

Weiss: Same with you Winter. But why are you here?

Winter: I came to speak with… father.

Weiss disappointed she did not come to visit her: I see… He in his office.

Winter: Okay thanks. Weiss, have you been practicing?

Weiss nodded: Yes.

Winter happy to hear: Well keep it up.

As she walks past Weiss at a very fast pace as she heads to meet her maker. She arrives at the front door of her father's office and opens it up and heads in not care about being given permission to be let inside. Jacques was working on his computer and was alter someone had entered his domain.

Jacques: Winter? Come for forgiveness.

Winter: Sorry but no amount of money can buy forgiveness.

Jacques: Still the rude brat I that left all those years ago.

Winter: Only to you. I came for info. This an order from Ironwood.

Jacques: Fine what do you want?

Winter: Well Information on stuff stolen right under your greedy little noise.

Jacques was annoyed by her comment and said: Yes stuff was stolen. Weapons experimentally tech and some dust that was fused together to form a new type of dust. But the strangest part there was no break-in. I think I got a fucking mole. And once I find the mole I-

Winter: put him on your wall?

Jacques:…

Winter: Is that all?

Jacques: Yes now go I got more important stuff to do.

Winter: Same.

As Winter exit her father office and once out she wanted to punch a hole through a wall but waited to save it for practice later today. She prepares to leave she saw someone she did not expect to still be walking around like a normal person and without glasses in hand and throwing up. Her mom. Willow Schnee. She looks less like shit maybe finally had lost her taste in wines and alcohol. Her light blue eyes, the Schnee trait along with the snowy white hair which Willow keeps short and has two strands on either side of her face with some in a bun on the lower back of her head. She wore fancy clothes with a light blue vest with a white undershirt. With a dark blue skirt and black leggings and to top her look with white high heels.

Willow: Winter dear it's so nice to see you home.

As she hugs her daughter. Winter was surprised and haven't got a hug by her mom in years. Winter actually enjoy it and hug her mom back. But something in Winter body told her something was not right? Once they broke the embrace, Winter asked her mom.

Winter: Mom how you doing.

Willow smiling: Never better. what about you sweety?

Winter surprise by her mother sudden joy?: Well, I save Chro from White Fang and had a run-in with the last Kishi.

Willow surprise: Kishi?! the Grand Kid of Jack?

Winter nodded: Yes. he will pay for what his father did to grandpa.

Willow smiled: I know he will. Now take care dear.

As Willow walks past with a smile. Winter decided it is best to leave. As she heads out her home.

**Sanus Mountains near Vale**

Kituma and Cinder stare down in the tree at the White Fang Base. It was heavily guarded especially since the complete destruction of the base up north. Kituma was wearing Raven's mask once more which confused Cinder why he was wearing the Grimm Mask.

Cinder: Why are you wearing that?

Kituma: They know me, so I want them to think I'm not doing anything. Besides I got someone I don't want to see me coming for his balls.

Cinder chuckling: So you got someone you want revenge on.

Kituma nodded: Yes but he someone you don't take lightly.

Cinder: I see… So how you want to do this?

Kituma thinks and says to Cinder: you go snipe patrols with your bow and arrows. While I sneak in taking out guards quietly and let you inside.

Cinder smiled and asked: Then we start lighting the place up.

Kituma smirk: Cindy is your semblance mind reading because that exactly what I was thinking.

Cinder laugh: No but thanks for the compliment.

So Kituma finds a way in while Cinder drew her bow and from her quiver some arrows to launch some through the heads of unexpected White Fang goons. Kituma saw a way in from a tree branch that was tall enough for him to jump inside. So he starts climbing the tree and walk slowly across the branch. He was about to jump down but saw a goon below. So he drew Rebellious but did not draw the large blade out but the small blade at the bottom of the sword. He leaps down and ice pick stabs down on the back of the guy's neck as Kituma lands on him killing him quickly and effectively. He pulls the blade out and looks for a way to bring miss flame inside so the real party can begin.

Cinder waited and silently headshot the guard with her bow. She found it easy but was bored. Cinder remember the words of Mistress.

Mistress: Better to be bored than to be losing.

Cinder understood the wisdom in those words and kept her sniping wait for the front door to open so she can finally play with fire. she was about to go for shooting a hanging crate to fall on some idiots standing below it. But in the corner of her eye the door open and her partner gesturing her inside. But Cinder had too good of a shot to pass up. So her arrow took flight, flying over the wall and pierce through the rope causing what it was holding to fall down on top of the goons below and exploded on contact with the people or the ground. It was overkill, but Cinder enjoys overkilling when she gets the chance.

Kituma saw it and whistle and when he heard her coming he said: Too good to pass up?

Cinder nodded: Yes now let's go. Its hunting season.

Kituma smiled. Is she the one he been looking for? Or was she too good to be true? So Kituma fully activated Rebellious and the blade was coated in flames. Cinder drew her sabers also coated in flames. Taking his comment about her using fire to heart. And the welcome group arrive to rain on their parade. There were many of them. Some with guns, sword, axes, and one big guy was wielding a chainsaw sword weapon.

Kituma smirk: Come on can we play nice?

None respond so Kituma said: No?

Cinder: oh well we tried.

Cinder was about to dash in when he extends an arm to stop her. She was confused about what he was doing.

Kituma: I got a little friend who has an explosive personality.

Cinder smirk and decide to let him show off his friend. Then from out of thin came a rocket launcher. It looks demonic.

Kituma aims it at the group of White Fang Members: Now here comes the fireworks.

From his rocket launcher a demon looking missle as it flies to its victims. And once it makes contact it turns its target into ash and knocking away around him with some scorch marks on their clothes from the explosion.

Cinder Whistled impress at what she saw: Playing with a big boys toy.

Kituma shook his head: no. this a weapon of war, and I am at war.

He then thrust down having the mini-missile launcher on the back on the top of the rocket launcher was aiming at the bore White Fang members. And from it came small missiles that flew through the air ready to blow some goons up. Some hit and exploding turn them into nothing more than ash. Cinder was bored waiting and charge in ready to slice and dice.

Kituma: guess the firework show is over.

As he Drew Monjiro to use this time and dash in right behind his fiery girlfriend. The goons left with firearms started to unload on the intruders. Both use their blades to deflect the bullets away from them. Cinder dash at one and deliver two slashes across the poor guy's chest before slicing his throat open killing him. Cinder toss one piercing through the head of a girl soldier before dashing and beheading her. She grabs her sword and launches the head off of the blade into a guy knocking him out. She then walks up to him and swiftly slit his throat to kill him for sure.

Kituma dash at one and a powerful angle up slash to the left and then went the same path in the opposite direction before ice pick grabbing Monjiro and turn his back to the guy he was slashing up and stab behind him into the guy's heart killing him. Then he forces the blade out and using his dash semblance and thrust his blade into the chest of an unlucky girl right between her breast. And he pulls it out and behead her with one clean swing and sheath his blade right after. Kituma turns to a big guy with a larger red sword then the rest. Kituma leaps and did a spin to bring down the blade on him but the goon uses his much bigger sword to block the attack and he raises his sword ready to clean the fox in half instead.

Kituma rolled to the side avoiding the strike and cut at the guy's leg. This anger the big rhino guy with the horn on his telling Kituma what type of Faunus he is. The guy swings his sword to do a horizontal slash at Kituma. But the blade only cut through the air. At the very end of his swing, he felt something landed on his large sword? Then felt a slash go across his back leaving a huge gash on his back. He turns and saw it was Kituma as he did a side flip over and drew his blade? Kituma landed a few feet away from the big rhino guy and sheath his sword. Once the sound of the handguard and sheath met, the head of the rhino fell off the body as it collapses to the ground. Kituma turns and saw Cinder finish off a guy with slashing him up before walking to Kituma.

Cinder: So no trouble I don't see why you were-

Then two yellow blurs dash about them and then they stop to reveal two cheetahs Faunus with the tail of a cheetah for both. They wore very light armor and pants that are flexible and wield dual hook blades. Both were male and they wore Grimm Helmet that fits with the White Fang normal masks. Then in the air were two flying girls that had bird wings which grant them flight. And both wield spears and let loose their long white hair which matches their feathers of their wings. They were similar attire to the cheetahs also wielding rifles to fire at their targets.

Cheetah goon 1: Hey brother is that guy the fox Adam wants dead?

Cheetah goon 2: Yeah tail though missing the ears? But that red coat was a dead give away.

Kituma: I know I should have worn a new one.

Pigeon girl 1: let's kill this traitor to all Faunus Kind!

Pigeon girl 2: I second that sister.

Kituma drew Kitsune to fire a powerful shot and blow the brains out of one of those pigeons. But a cheetah guy dash and slash across Kituma's chest and slash the gun out of his hand hurting him. Kituma quickly drew Neko and did a couple of burst fire at a girl but she dodges them and like before got slash and lost his remaining pistol. Clearly, they wanted to fight him not the ladies. Cinder wanted to help cut the legs of these speedy bastards but the pigeon chicks start firing at her so she was forced to dodge and switch from her saber to her bow and fire back with arrows. Kituma drew Monjiro to fight these fast felines. He could block some of their attacks but not all and though their strike only scratches him not really tear in him however they still hurt like a mother fucker.

Kituma had enough of them hitting and running away like little pussy cats they are. So he forms 4 Aura Blades to spin around him acting a shield you can say. He dubbed this move the Spiral Blades. They only spin around him not in all directions around which is something he tried but it at the moment requires some thought to work but with some practice it possible to do it without much effort. The sword surrounds their juicy target cause them to hesitate and were just standing there thinking on how to get past the sword that they can't avoid being cut by when trying to go in for a slash.

So Kituma got into a stance perform his Universal Slash on one but unfortunately, they gut got out accept a bit of his tail which got cut off and cut into confetti. This causes him to scream in pain giving him Plenty of time to do an energy slash from his sword kill him, however, his brother figures how to get over Kituma's Spiral Blades and charge at the fox. As he got closer he hooks the blade of one to the other and extends the reach of it to smack Kituma in the head with. Which cause his red energy slash to go off target. And the cheetah he was aiming at saw what his bro did and gave Kituma a smack right in the face with the same move.

Kituma had enough and use his already formed swords to launch them at one of those spotted bastards namely the one that smacked him the most recent. The cheetah uses his blade to shatter and block the swords with ease, but he did not have time to stop the stab in the heart.

Kituma: you are fast but you not natural fast.

Then he drew his Predator which is the name of the custom shotgun that dear old Raven gave him so long ago. And he never got a chance to use it much so why not now. He then tosses Monjiro like a boomerang at the remaining goon which he calling it Soaring Vixen. The guy is smart so he used his own hook blades to catch the blade while it was soaring right at him. He had a look that said you are a fucking idiot and going to die which change into why I feel my life slowly fading from me. And the reason for his mood change was because Kituma shoving Rebellious right through his chest.

Kituma: Sorry he really wanted to have some fun.

As he drew his blade up the gut cutting his top half well in half. Before the guy fell to the ground dead he grabs Monjiro and sheath it with one hand since the sheath was hanging on his waist. Kituma turns and saw Cinder finish up the last pigeon bitch. But how was she doing while he fighting? Well, let's find out.

Cinder was having a hard time hitting these flying target since the move so fast and was also forcing her to move around due to firing at her but decide to use one of her special arrows to fire at one of the bird brains. The arrow flew through the air and one caught it which was good reflects Cinder couldn't lie. Then the tip explodes causing a flash explosion since it was a flashbang arrow. While blinding one and distracting the other at the same time so she fires an arrow into the others shoulder causing her to fall to the ground. The other recovered fast from the flash bang and went to help her sister.

Cinder: I would not get detach really quickly.

As she pushed a button on a device in her hand, then the other heard a ticking sound and tried to get out of the way but got knocked back by the explosion by the arrow in her sister's shoulder killing her by blowing her into many pieces. Cinder walk to the slightly knocked up pigeon Fannus prepared to kill her as brutally as she can, and was going to enjoy every second of it. The pigeon girl tries to crawl to the rifle a few feet away from her but she feels a high heel shoe slam on her back pinning her down. She turned and saw Cinder smiling evil as she slices off one of her wings causing her to scream in pain and screamed once more when she clips her other wing. Cinder ended the screaming by slashing with both her sabers cutting the head of this now flightless and wingless bird.

She walks on over to Kituma who watch her remove the head and wings of the last bird. And pick his toss handguns so not to lose them forever.

Cinder: This is more fun than killing Grimm you should have invited me sooner to your little crusade.

Kituma: this a mission my lady and I am more than capable to do it by myself.

Cinder decides not to argue as both heads in so they can speak with the one in charge of this White Fang Base. Meanwhile inside the base a tall skinny man with brown hair and brown eyes wearing only a dirty white tank top and blue shorts who does not look like a leader but in fact look like the most unfit leader. He was looking for stuff to take with him and ditch the base. But as he was about to wrap up his scavenging, a shot hit the wall next to him causing to flinch.

Kituma: Hold still Willy I got some questions for you.

Willy the Weasel Faunus with a long weasel tail turn and saw Kituma who he figure out quickly since his red coat and long fox tail gave him away.

Willy: Sure whatever you say Kituma and… who this bitch?

Then an arrow slices across the side of his face and hit the wall behind him. Cinder smirk and gave a look that told him not to push his luck or he will get more than a simple cheek scar. Kituma asks him about Ares and where his base is and to the foxes surprise he answer.

Willy: his place is in Mistral but doesn't know where exactly but you might know more if you talk to the spider bitch that funds him.

Cinder examing Willy he was clearly up to something: why you tell us so easily?

Willy smirk: because neither of you both **will live long enough to use that information!**

As he starts to change into something more demonic looking weasel with red eyes and dark brown fur and razor-sharp teeth that can turn human apart. Along with being very big. He smacks Kituma away before pouncing on Cinder.

**Willy: you look fucking delicious but first I want to see to use that nice ass of yours.**

Cinder disgusted: Sorry but I don't take any normal human or demon dick in my pussy.

Willy growl going to enjoy breaking her spirit but then something black slam into him knocking him through a wall and fall deeper into the belly of the base. Cinder got up wonder what the hell attack Willy but since there were no signs of Kituma it must be him. Cinder head to hole and saw stairs leading down and ran down them to see what the hell Kituma turn into or was it his semblance.

Down below both hit the bottom floor and neither were hurt badly from it as Willy toss the pest off slamming him into crates.

**Willy: the hell was that pest?**

Then in a blur once more it smashes from the crates flipping through the air and slams he sword into Willy who uses his aura which got since he a demon born from human so got the soul powers and is among an even rare few that know how to use it. In fact, he learns how to use aura from the two people he works under. His aura protects him from the first strike and this black armor creatures barrage of attacks. But his aura was breaking under the pressure of attacks so he smacks Kituma in his Grimm form away from him. And Willy was about to make a run for it when he saw something and sense the demonic power pulsing from it.

He walked up and pick up strange color fleshy thing with eyes a nose and a mouth? At first, he was confused until he recognizes what it was. It was an almost lost and forgotten Demonic artifact to make more apostles or demons if you want to be less specific, it was a Beherit. The question on Willy's small but devious mind was.

**Willy: How did that little bastard fox have a Beherit?**

He did not have time to think as he turns he saw Kituma in black armor that looks familiar but Willy is a from a more recent generation of demons so he not as knowledgeable about the legend of the Black Swordsman. Lines of the armor or hole start to glow with red energy? Before Willy could move a stream of focus red energy that was flame like which slam into Willy hurting him slightly and shatter his remaining Aura shield with ease and was scorching his fur coat.

Once the stream was done Willy saw a close up look at Kituma coat in his father's infamous armor. And in the next moment, Willy was out an arm namely the one holding Kituma's Beherit his dad had before. He caught it and saw Willy climbing the walls and over the rails to get out. Kituma charges up for another Dark Breath attack as he calls it as of now and fires a stream of dark red energy he has but the beam miss and he was out sight and likely long gone.

Kituma: SHIT! Guess next time I will be more careful and less playing around.

As he turns back human he was without Raven Mask which he took off above which he will grab before leaving this shit show. Then he heard clapping sound and he freezes up. And saw it was Cinder. And she seems to be smiling.

Cinder: Well quite the show but I got say I did not know you were a Grimm.

Kituma sigh this is going be one long explanation.


	13. Chapter 13 Seeds of Darkness

**Chapter 13 Seeds of Darkness**

Kituma and Cinder exit the base and found a nice tree stump to sit on so Kituma can give more detail on his Grimm heritage.

Kituma: I guess you wonder how such a nice charming fox be related to those ugly mother fuckers.

Cinder chuckle: But you aren't a normal Grimm are you. I think you are one of a kind.

Kituma blushes because of her complement: Thanks and I am not like most Grimm. I was born not made.

Cinder was surprised: So your mother was a Grimm?

Kituma shook his head: No it was my dad.

Cinder: I see… so because of you being a natural-born Grimm, you get all your dad abilities he got along with being better at adapting and improve yourself physically.

Kituma: it does not feel like it sometimes.

Cinder: maybe… the reason you are having trouble achieve your full potential is due to your… humanity.

Kituma confuse what she means: What?

Cinder: think about if you stayed in your true grim self you can evolve faster and possibly stop aging as well you would like a-

Kituma: what makes you think that is my true self!

Cinder:.. It is no matter how you slice it Kituma. But the one you really feel and are is this.

Placing a hand on his face before kissing him. It was a moment they both held on to the kiss. Cinder then gently push Kituma on his back knocking both to the grass as cinder broke the kiss and start kissing his neck getting a moan out of the canine Faunus. Then she went in for light biting on the neck which got him howling. But without warning, he pushes he rolls her over to be the one on bottom and him on top which the fiery girl did not mind at all. He pins her to the ground and started with kisses her a bit before going to the neck and lightly biting it making this maiden scream. This accidentally draws Grimm in but Kituma was not in the mood for playing with them so he drew Kitsune and power shot the Beowolf headshot the Grimm killing it and some more coming their way as Cinder moan and scream with pleasure.

After a bit, he decides to play more rough with his bitting but she uses her aura to protect her and decide to tease her by saying him to chill out and not be rough. But it was not her voice he heard. But another black hair chick Kituma thought he let go already but she still creeps back into his mind.

Blake: Kituma please you're being a bit rough me.

Kituma eyes flash open and stop even getting off due to hearing Blake voice, not Cinder's which was his mind playing tricks on him. And for a brief moment in Cinder place was Blake but soon his mind fixes this glitch in his mind.

Cinder confuse why he stop: What's wrong? What forgot protection?

Teasing Kituma. Kituma was shocked at what he saw and his mind was doing.

Kituma: sorry… I got to get going its getting late.

Kituma starts to leave making Cinder more confuse but decide it be best to give him some space for now. So the both head their separate ways. After walking and thinking about Blake and why did he care for that cat who could not see abuse on the broad side of a barn. However, he is lying if even deep down he still cared for her and it's something that might never go to the way much to his dismay and peace of mind. He stops thinking about the old flame of his youth as he arrives at Nor and Sou's workshop. Once inside he saw them working on something and was sort of curious what they are working on but he had more important things to do like find a job and apartment. So he uses his scroll and study places in Vale but after the first 5 minutes still looking for a no place looking good or reasonable price. Then he remembers a White Fang member who has retired from the cause and runs a book shop maybe he can help him out and his place should be up but he needs to make a mad dash their but thankfully he can fly. So he prepares to leave when Nor came out and saw him.

Nor: HEY Kituma where are you going?

Kituma: Sorry got a find a place for my own I get the rest of my stuff soon once I find an actual place.

Nor: Well before you go me and-

But Kituma ran out before he could finish which annoy Nor to no end but went back to work on their little surprise for the young lad.

**Nighttime Vale**

Tukson was about to clean up before closing for the night but tonight he was a bit lazy tonight and decide to take his time. While he did he heard someone running down the street wonder where that person is going? Then the door to his place blast open. And enter was a young fox Faunus wearing a red coat and look a bit exhausted running all this way.

Tukson: better make it quick because I will be closing soon.

Kituma trying to catch his breath: I know but I was hoping you can help me find a place to rent since I need one.

Tukson surprise a bit but decide to help as much he can: Well I got a couple of room to share but you will have to pay rent.

Kituma will take it: that be perfect… can I take it tonight since the place I usually stay is out the kingdom?

Tukson: I see that's fine.

Letting him to the back of the store and head upstairs to show one of the two spare rooms he has.

Kituma: how much per month is rent?

Tukson: 500 lien a month being generous but I tell you now the room has not much room or much in it.

Kituma: I take what I have and besides it's only until I go to beacon… if I go.

Tukson: you got little over a year before heading to that school.

Kituma: I know but I thought I get a lay of the land also finds a job as well.

Tukson: I see well here the room. Using a key to unlock it he opens it up for Kituma to see. It was thin but long toom with a pretty nice bed big enough for fox boy and a desk which Kituma greatly appreciated but the rest was bare which Kituma like so he has some room to stretch and such.

Kituma: Quick question. is there a way to the roof?

Tukson was confused by his question but once seeing his large sword and see why he asked with the large sword and said use there is.

Kituma smiled: Okay also here.

As he pulls 500 lien which was most remain of his money and money he stole from corpses of his victim which help but not a big help. Tukson count it and happy the fox did not use fake Lien. He was not super worried he might cheat out paying but sometimes it's wise to double-check.

Tukson: this will be for next month so you got what remains of this month and next month to find a job.

Kituma: greatly appreciate mister…

Tukson: Tukson. And you are.

Kituma: Kituma.

Tukson: would the last name be Kishi?

Kituma: was it my ears and tail? Or is my witty charm?

Tukson chuckle: No Just have respect for those who died to make equality between us and humanity possible.

Kituma nodded: though I feel they would not proud of how we're doing it now.

Tukson nodded in agreement and he heads to close up shop while Kituma head in the room and try to fall asleep after such a long day of fighting. Meanwhile also in the kingdom of Vale Willy was doing fine but was still in pain from losing an arm. As he turns and heads into on surface is an abandoned bar but it active it belongs to infamous thieves. In fact, one had got free from custody about a year ago. As he heads in he heard the duo talking or one of them and the others respond to her partner's idea.

Male thief: What about we steal some high-grade weapon from that high-grade weapon shop?

The girl shook her head and signed no. the male was disappointed since he wanted an excuse to get weapons to blow shit up and also wanted to do something more exciting than a simple robbing a Dust shop. They are too simple especially since they got so good at it. then the male thief notice Willy come in and saw him missing an arm and chuckle sinisterly.

Male Thief: what happen did a Grimm ripped it off your pathetic body.

Willy would not take mockery of his name lightly but his boss was an exception and also being well aware he no much for either one let alone both of them together. Willy collects his thought and thought best to say it to his boss.

Willy: You remember that thing the cause your father's rise in-

Then his boss aims his cane gun at his head quieting Willy right up. The girl was not happy either ready to draw her weapon but her male partner gestures her to stay in place.

Male Thief: I told you not to mention my father!

Willy: SORRY SIR please don't kill me. I just thought you like to know that a Beherit still exists and one on this planet.

His boss was not happy about this: GET IT FROM THE PERSON HAD AND BRING IT DIRECTLY TO ME YOU UNDERSTAND!

Willy nodded and his boss shouted him once more to get going which he start getting the hell out of there. Meanwhile, on the same night, Kituma was having a strange dream and they got stranger for a while but he did not think about them, until this night.

**Kituma Dream**

Kituma on a gargoyle watching over the city he protects and would die for it meant protecting it and the people that it holds within it. As he was waiting like a satellite trying to pick up signals but instead of channels he was sensing and danger without his city. And soon heard the scream of a girl on top of a large building. Kituma smirk as the black armor of his true form coated him as he flew through the air in the direction of the damsel in distress. She was hanging on the edge of a building losing her grip on the edge of the building. And soon her finger leg goes causing her to fall fast straight to the ground and to a brutal and blunt ending to her life. But then her falling stop and felt she was in someone's arms?

Kituma: Don't worry madam I am here.

She opens her eyes and all she saw was a monstrous armor creature which scares as she thrashes about in his arms. He tried to calm her down but soon she starts slipping out of his hands and starts falling once more. But unlike before he seems to slow down to a snail's pace while she was falling like a rock in the water. And the girl made a bloody splat spot on the ground. Kituma land and tried to turn to human but he could not? Before he could think on it the crowd came around him saying he a monster and should kill himself. He tried to explain what happens.

Kituma: I try saving her but she freaks out and falls to her death not much I could do.

Girl: Yeah sure you fucking fox let an alone a monster.

Boy: Yeah go kill yourself you fucking monster.

Kituma was tired of these ungrateful brats and flies off. He lands on a roof and was able to return to normal at last frustrated on no matter how much he tries to be heroic it's never enough and all they see of Kituma is a monster. Then he heard a voice.

Stranger: You know being the kind heroic hero is not going to get result especially if those children won't try to understand your intentions are pure and for their own good.

Kituma turns to the stranger who had long flowing silver-white hair with light blue eyes and wore a white and light blue shoot that look so in fact it might be made by all the lien he has in his endless wallet.

Kituma: people can change and they will-

Stranger: humans and Faunus hate you. For being a fox who will try to steal and milk every lien they got let alone being a Grimm ability to rip them apart like a doll.

Kituma: That is not who I am and never will be!

Stranger: maybe but would it be nice for them to listen when you want to save them.

Kituma: yes but I can't just-

Stranger: Face reality kid if you don't harden up the world will never be yours's to rule and protect.

Kituma was about to shout when his alarm on his scroll was going off waking him up as the next day has started. He opens his eyes and grab his scroll and turn it off but then he notices he had that strange fleshy thing his dad had and also something that caught Willy's eye. He decides to keep it close but the fox fail to realize he put it on the desk and somehow it enter his hand. Kituma put on some black pants and wore a dark red shirt as well. Instead of using his red coat he decides to go with a dark blue coat he bought a while ago. Once fully dressed he put the Beherit in one of his coat pockets before he exits his room and he heads into the kitchen and saw Tukson made some bread and some eggs for himself and his guess.

Tukson: here some breakfast.

Kituma grabs the plate he extends which also had a fork and knife as he took a seat and start digging in along with Tukson. Kituma got to admit it was very nice and he appreciates it. Kituma cleans his plate and put into the sink and head out the bookshop and look for a job. But already having a shitty start at finding a job. He tried some small stores but each one aims a firearm at him telling him to get the fuck out and he quietly left before being shot and get more piss off than anything. The last place he decides to check if they have a job for a horrible fox like him.

The place was pretty big and the place was called Zavala's. He walks to the photo place near the front to ask if there were jobs open but can tell he was not welcome by how many nasty looks from customers and some of them of workers. And to his luck good or bad is up to you but one worker of Zavala already inform the owner as soon they saw mean old fox enter his store. The owner was some fat douche in a suit and Kituma knew he was not going to get a job so decided to leave but the owner decides not to let him get away just yet.

Owner: HEY YOU SCUM! HOW DARE YOU A FILTHY FOX ENTER MY STORE!

Kituma turn in a begging look kneeling to him: I'm sorry owner I'm just a mean old fox who just wants a job is that a crime to get a job that pays.

Worker male: yeah right you would stab us in the back.

Kituma got up and start heading out but something grabs his tail and pulls him back towards him.

Owner: HEY YOU NOT GETTING AWAY PAY FOR ENTERING MY STORE!

Kituma turns to him eyes blood red showing he was done playing nice: I did not pay anything so I don't pay your shit now leave my tail alone or you will regret it.

The owner pulled on it once more; or what you-

Kituma delivers a mighty kick to his chest knocking the air out of him and possibly breaking some of his rib bones as the owner slam into display knocking all shit to the floor. Kituma turns to the worker they're like do you want some. Wisely he ran to help his boss as Kituma walkout. Once he exits the store he shatters the window with the logo of the store on it as a last fuck you before leaving for good.

After walking for a bit he heard someone in trouble and need help. Kituma turn to face down an alley and saw some Faunus kicking a guy while he was down. Why should he care this man will only treat him like shit like all the other ungrateful bastards in this world. But he wants to be a symbol of peace and justice so if he let this crime go unpunished how can he be that hero? He starts walking in to stop there gang banging and form aura blade to wield and fight with.

Kituma: Hey guys I would stop kicking him unless you want to get your ass kicks.

One of the goons which were a rabbit: Oh you think because you're a predator you can boss us prey.

Beaver goon: Yeah your kind gives us Faunus the bad name the human gives us.

Kituma was not amused and dash in with a Dark Thrust attack. Which slam into one shattering the aura blade but he uses his dash semblance he used to perform the Dark Thrust to do a leaping punch right into the rabbits facing knocking him back. The beaver wield an ax and charge to swing it at Kituma but Kituma activate Raging Beast shield to block the blow before delivering a punch to his nose breaking it causing blood to leak which only piss the angry beaver off more as he did a full 360 ax swing at Kituma but the fox leans back causing the ax to fly over him before spring back up and deliver a strong chop to the neck he learn from Ghira with Blake when learning hand to hand combat which Kituma got out of more than kitty bitch. This clean chop knocks him out of the fight.

So the fox teleport right in front of him causing the rat slam into the extended arm of Kituma sending him flying to his back knocking the air out of his body. Before Kituma came to kick him into the face knocking him out for good. Kituma turns to the guy they were trying to break every bone in his body.

The guy was a tall skinny guy wearing a green shirt and purple pants. Kituma walk overextends an arm to help him up. The man in green grasp his arm and to help himself to his feet.

Kituma: Are you okay?

Green man: I am fine thanks.

Kituma: Good do you need help getting your groceries?

Green looks at his two bags full of ingredients and said no he can handle it. Kituma nodded and told the man in green to take care as he heads back on the street and decide to check on Nor and Sou to see how they are doing.


	14. Chapter 14 Night on the Kingdom

**Chapter 14 Night on the Kingdom**

Kituma arrives in front of the Howling Brother's workshop and head in to check how the two are doing. Once inside he saw Nor and Sou having a lunch break and Sou said to Kituma once he saw him enter.

Sou: your gift to give is over there.

Kituma was confused about what they mean until he notices it was a weapon. It was fancy dual swords that were mostly a silver color with gold pieces on it. Kituma pick them up and felt leather grips which felt nice in his hands. He swings them around a bit getting a feel for them. And they felt heavy to deal damage but not to heavy either.

Kituma impressed by their work: nice swords but Cinder already has nice swords.

Nor: We know and decide to make it so she only needs one. Combine them and see.

Kituma was confused what Nor was saying then he notices the blades curve and holding the way he does it looks like- then he realizes what they did, clever wolves. He combines both making a bow of sorts. Then he notices near-invisible hard light wire connect to be pulled to draw arrows and fire them. And the arrows were made from metal that had special features for them. Kituma was impressed.

Kituma: Well done as usual.

Sou: Yeah now time for you to work off the debt. you owe for all the work we have done for you-

Kituma: I owe you two NOTHING!

Nor shock: excuse me, mister-

Kituma tower over both wolf Faunus looking down with his Grimm red eyes down on them. He showing his dominance

Kituma: You will continue doing what you do without complaining or I will feed you to the Beowolves!

Kituma steps out with the weapon in hand leaving the wolves shock at what Kituma said to them. Kituma did not notice how he treated Nor and Sou and decide to head back to Tukson place. But unknown to him he was being watched. From a cafeteria, a familiar look girl was wearing blue hair and wore a gray dress and such. This might look like a complete stranger. It was in fact Winter in disguise also wore glasses that also acted as a camera so her partner Chro can watch from his office in Vale the two went following the tracer on Kituma Winter put while fighting him.

Winter: He been walking around looking for work but I still don't get why he was in Atlas and how he got there faster than even me.

Chro thinks this and said: maybe he knew where it was beforehand and had a head start.

Winter agree that's a possibility as she decides to head inside the store he was just in moments ago. As she head in she heard swearing among these two short wolves Faunus.

Sou: THAT UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT I WILL SHOVE MY HAMMER UP HIS-

Nor: Bro calm down he seems to stress out and is letting out his frustration on us. give him the time he needs and will apologize-

The two notice Winter come in but did not recognize the Schnee before them due to her disguise using some stuff Chro crafted up like the hair dye slip in her hair that once remove return the hair to its original color.

Sou: what you want.. madam…

Calming down a bit to actually get work. Winter look around and said to the wolves.

Winter: You craft weapon or you craft anything?

Nor: we do commissions that are weapons is are most common stuff especially for my brother.

Sou: yeah if it's not a tool for destruction get the fuck out

Nor: Brother we need as much work as we can get.

Winter thinks then turn off the camera audio for a bit so Chro remains ignorant of what she is asking them: do you do sculpting?

Nor got excited: I do what you are thinking?

Winter blushing smiling: I was wondering if you could do one of a bird?

Nor: sure what are you looking? Something to put on the desk?

Winter nodded: yeah make the best you can… now the price or you have to see at the end.

Nor nodded: I decide on how hard it is and long it takes… I think it is in the hundred range.

Winter nodded: okay could it be base of a nevermore?

Nor said sure which made Winter happier and tried to hide this side to the wolves. She said her goodbyes as she leaves to follow Kituma to where he was going and possibly face him in combat once more.

Meanwhile, with Kituma he was wondering when he saw Cinder outside at a café table and decide to check on her and chat. Cinder was having a nice coffee when Kituma took the seat in front of her.

Cinder happy genuinely to see him: Kituma nice for you to drop by.

Kituma happy to see her and talk with her: Yeah sorry about leaving suddenly. Something in mindset off and it freaked me out.

Cinder: I understand… was it your past?

Kituma nodded: it was something I cared about before you… she was too blind and stupid to see who really cared for her.

Cinder notice his venom in his word which was more than last time. And notice him wearing something around his neck. It was fleshy and had human feature across its surface? Decide to ignore it but decide to ask her mistress what she knew of that strange thing.

Cinder smiled: Yeah I care you. And I love you more than anything.

Kituma smiled: me too.

And the two kiss this relationship felt real even to Cinder who only want the one thing from this guy but… would he understand her pain...

Kituma notice her change in mood and asked her: What's wrong?

Cinder remain silence thinking if it is worth sharing her dark past with him or not?: What was your childhood like?

Kituma was curious why she asked him about that part of his past: It was okay for the most part. Loving parents though they were taken from this world when I was young.

Cinder: died of natural causes or murder?

Kituma: Murder! My mom was murder on a mission in Mistral. And my dad was fucking murder in front of me by those stuck Atlesian!

Cinder was surprised to see his outburst which caught the attention and got some glare for his shouting but once his red eyes stare right into their eyes, they quickly return back to what they were doing before.

Cinder: I see… mine was not a happy childhood…

Kituma notice her pain and struggle with telling about her past: you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.

Cinder took a moment to calm herself and she prepares to tell her tale to the fox she fell in love with.

Cinder: I grew in a rich family but… only my real mother care for me but after she died on a mission my father and stepmother treated me like shit. And for years I took their shit until…

Kituma could tell what she did and smiled as his eyes glow red: You killed them?

Cinder nodded: Dahlia was a bitch she said she gave money to charity only to hide the darkness in her. And the money was stolen money from her criminal business, not her real money… so I made her pay for real. I cut her tongue out first so she could no longer lie. Then I took the poison she uses to kill my mom and force her greedy mouth to drink it! Then I rip out her heart to see if she had one. She did but it was blacker than the Grimm themselves. I place the heart in front of her so she can see what she really was. Heartless.

Kituma smiled as he liked what Cinder did to her parents: let me guess for your "loving" father. You pin him inside your house. Letting him die slowly.

Cinder smiled at his morbid idea: yes and I burn him inside his own prison for me. Was now his tomb. It was beautiful.

Kituma: I bet it was… oh, I almost forgot.

As he gave the love of his life the gift his minion made for him. he will teach those wolf not bark at him when told not to. Kituma action did not feel wrong in fact he feels free. Free from his father's chains that held him back from being who he is and killing all that get in his way. And Cinder was liking this new tone for her love. And she examines the swords and fell in love. They were beautiful but deadly at the same time.

Cinder: these are lovely I will try them out later.

Kituma understood: I understand… now I best be going I been going around this dam kingdom for work and so far the fucker won't let me even prove myself. Anyway, see you Cinder.

Giving her a kiss goodbye before he walks off to his apartment. Once he was gone someone took his place. A tall middle-aged man with a slim build and slightly tanned skin. He has short black and gray hair as well as a thick mustache and eyebrows, and emerald green eyes. He had this swaging with confident and wit. He wore a coal gray coat which matches his pants along with yellow lining on his coat. He has a yellow dress shirt and a black necktie along with yellow-buttoned on his coat. This man wore fingerless gloves match his cordovan shoes, under which he wears yellow socks. This man was Arthur Watts.

Arthur: So Cinder you found a boyfriend. So is he your little pet or your puppet?

Cinder gave Arthur a look that was as sharp as her new swords: He might be useful for

Arthur: you mean for… Salem.

Cinder glare once more: No he not that useful for her.

Arthur could tell she was hiding something but knew he could not get it out of her and also he knew Cinder would not keep something big especially a threat to Salem. And then he decides to give what Salem ask of Cinder to do.

Arthur: So you ready to find and steal the maiden's power?

Cinder: … not yet ready. But I guess you have the tool for the job already.

Arthur nodded and handed her a white piece of cloth that was a glove with a red symbol on it that looks like a glyph and demonic. She examines it and puts it in a pocket on her dress as she left Watts not like talking to him. She really wanted to kill him but he was smart and had used. She starts to leave to head to her apartment and maybe invite Kituma over to do something very special.

**Nighttime Vale**

Willy had prepared pretty much an army of demons to kill this dam fox. They all were in a large warehouse which was once an old criminal bar/club since Junior did not like it to be a railing point since he is trying to go more straight with his business. Willy got on the stage where the sexy ladies for the boy and some men for the girl for the few that come. Willy checks if the mic work before he finally speaks to the more then a hundred people here.

Willy: Welcome tonight we are going to raid this city and kill all the humans that hate us because we are just different. But most important a certain fox needs to have the street fill with his blood and entrails! So we demons can rain hell on this planet like many before!

Everyone cheered raising their weapons ready to kill this fox that killed many of their own like it was nothing. Well, tonight he will learn when you mess one of them the full wrath of hell will come down on top of him. They all cheer for this ready to massacre all. But all fail to see one figure enter that not like the other with a hood over his head and his fox tail poking below his blue coat. He walks to the bar and walks behind it since no one was there to man it and examine what he wanted to drink before bringing the house down. The people were still cheering and drinking themselves silly. Willy examines the crowd but he notices someone behind the bar and crouches down to a person near the stage.

Willy: Do we have a guy behind the bar?

Demon guy looks and saw the guy: No I don't remember.

Willy look being suspicious but then he notices the tail of a fox on the newcomer. And his suspicions were heightened. Kituma found a bottle called Captain Morgan's spiced rum which was a big bottle which Kituma likes a lot more to chug down. Kituma climb on top of the bar and shouted to the crowd getting all's attention.

Kituma: So I did not know I was the guest of honor and no one invited me to this rally.

All were surprised to see him and drew their weapons as he starts chugging the bottle down. Willy growl aiming his pistol in his remaining hand. But all could see the Beherit around his neck so Willy job is easier.

Willy: Dumb to come her especially with a Beherit around your neck. You could give it to me and we will make it a swift death.

Kituma held a figure up to tell them to wait a moment as he kept chugging and chugging the bottle down his throat. And after fully chugging it down he took a moment to catch his breath and look at the crowd of people that wanted to gut him like a fish.

Kituma smirk evilly with his red glowing eyes: Come and get it you demon bastards.

As he drops the bottle. As it falls, Kituma drew Kitsune and Neko and start firing. He uses Neko to get quick hits on close demons and aim to kill right away if he can if not he aims for joints and such to soften them up making it easier for him to kill later. Kitsune, on the other hand, he was slowly and use his time to take out as many or most dangerous he can. His first shot with Kitsune was aim at a demon with a sniper aim at him piercing his scope blowing a hole through his head. His second shot was an explosive barrel that a demon was dumb to sit on. His seat explodes killing him and his mates and lady friends. His shot he could likely get with Kitsune was right at Willy's leg exploding it off very much hurting him. But most important part so he is the one he can get more detail on stuff he said to him earlier.

The bottle shatter and all demons with firearms start unloading. Kituma jump behind the bar for cover but the shattered bottle behind said bar shatter getting him wet but he did not mind since his bullets were the energy he was not worried of lighting himself on fire even if it was a serious concern which it was not. Kituma waited for the first wave of bullets was done and all were reloading, Kituma vaulted over the bar and slam his Rebellious down coating with electric energy launching a shocking shockwave around him stunning or just knocking many out with it. then he pulls his sword from the ground and got into a stance raising his sword behind his hand then slash launching a wave of ice all around him freezing foes solid which the weaker ones shatter seconds later. One tough demon with a large metal ax who was in his demon form which only made him slightly taller matching Kituma in size. Kituma raises the blade blocking the ax strike.

Kituma smirk and reach to Monjiro on his side and ice pick grip the sword and dash past the demon before the demon could react, Kituma stab Monjiro into his heart killing him instantly. Kituma spin the blade to grab it like a normal person and slice one demon clean in half which rest under other arm as he got into a stance to before an X slash with both swords slashing a demon into pieces before running doing his Dual Darkness attack which he runs and slashes about killing hurting or mortally wounding some. Then flip slashing about before bringing both down slicing demon into three pieces. Toss Monjiro using spinning Vixen as it flew around him slicing all about. Kituma used a move called rising angel to drag a pour demonic bastard as he slashes about with Rebellious cutting and slashing it.

Kituma then uses at a downward angle with Dark thrust into a demon sliding across the ground with it before launching it at a group of demons far away. He reaches out and caught Monjiro returning to his hand. He was still in the middle of so many demons. That might be a bit much for the half Grimm hybrid. He sheath Monjiro and activates his shield since he might need it to avoid damage. Then out of left field the windows of this warehouse and saw hundreds of thousands of small nevermore that were white and blue and was pecking the demons to death. Kituma uses Ragging Beast to block the attacks from the birds smacking some away to get them off him. Then from the glass from the roof came winter suited up properly for a fight.

Kituma glance at her: You minion or another problem I got to deal with.

Winter decides not to fight with him since she knew he is her only alley in this room: not your enemy for now.

As she slash launching a wave of blue energy slash to kill some demon but she did not notice this. Kituma infuses fire into his sword slap it on his shield as he charges at a group of demons and slam his shield into one stabbing and blowing a big hold in his chest leaving a scorching hole as he fell to the ground dead. Kituma turn around slamming his shield into the ground launching a wave of fire burning the people in front of him. Kituma deactivates Ragging beast and raises Rebellious as the blade and side spike were coated in flames that look hot that it could melt steel. He was going to use his Dark Tempest attack. He spins slashing about becoming almost a blazing tornado killing burning through his victims with ease.

Winter was slashing with her saber and summon beowolf to tear them apart to fight alongside her. Then some of the remaining guys and gals were tired of just dying in human form.

Demoness: fuck this let's show this royal ass and this fox what a monster really is!

As they change and grew in size and became more monstrous. Kituma was not amused that means he has more excuse to brutally kill these fiendish bastards. Winter, on the other hand, was shock and her mind was breaking. What the hell is she seeing? Is this even real? One demon that looks like a crocodile staring her right into her eyes.

**Crocodile demon: I bet you take like ice cream.**

As he opens wide to bit her down whole as Winter look up in horror at what she seeing. This can't be real it just can't. Then the eye of the demon blew up from the shot knocking him to the side before a black blur slam into the demon and ripping off its top jaw with his bare hands Kituma. Before he grabs Winter and tosses her up into the second floor of the place which was more for lighting and such.

Kituma: if you going to be standing around like a dumb bitch then get out of the way!

Winter watch from afar as he tore the remaining demons apart. Kituma turns to where Willy should be and saw a woman eating pieces of his body like he was a turkey. Rubbing her full belly and It was same cheetah talking with Ares and their oldest sister Charlotte.

Cheetah girl: hmm you fox been a pain but you did fill this hungry belly up nicely so I let you make a run before I hunt you down and drain that-

A bullet grazes her check which silent her.

Kituma using Kitsune to shoot her: Silent bitch. Now tell me why you and your family doing on my world.

Cheetah was not amused about this fox: You know I think it is more fun if you chase me if you want an answer so badly.

As she makes a run for climbing out of the warehouse as Kituma gave chase. Leaving Winter alone to focus on what she saw and come to an understanding of what she saw. But her world will never be the same


	15. Chapter 15 Hunting in the Zoo

**Chapter 15 hunting in the Zoo**

Kituma was following this workout wearing cheetah whore across the roofs. Kituma uses his Grimm form in burst to leap farther and faster toward Cheetah demoness and before a mighty Dark Thrust down on her stabbing into her stomach causing her cough up blood. the blond cheetah looks up as he raises his sword freeing it from her ready to thrust it down cleaving her head like a guillotine. The demoness slashes her claw in his face knocking him off leaving huge scratch marks on his face which healed but some it remains on his face as scars before he continues the chase to really kill this bitch. But as he got up more demons came on the roof with sharp claws to fit their wolf look or where lizard. Or just creepy skeleton monsters wielding a scythe. Kituma drew Monjiro decide he needs speed overpower.

Kituma got into a stance to use a Universal slash on one of the Skeleton demons and turn them into pieces before slashing an energy slash once then once again to cut up a lizard demon with ease then doing his Slice & Dice through two wolf demons before using universal Slash cutting the same track he went cutting the wolf into dog food. Kituma look around and saw a single demon with blade arms who charge and leap at him. Kituma not giving a shit cut his head off with one swift swing and sheath his blade before following the cheetah girl once more.

But watching from where he once stood watching the young lad in his blood-lusting path.

Stranger saying to himself or someone not physically there: He is like you, old friend. Blinded by his rage and very easy to sway him under my thumb.

He said with an evil smile as he fades not really there or being seen by anyone eyes but the fiendish ones. Kituma kept leaping after her which lead to Vale's abandon zoo that closed years ago. Kituma remembers going with mom and saw strange animals in the world which seem to lie Kituma especially foxes he saw… I think all the girls wanted to mat with him and the same with his mom with the males. Kituma arrives at the gate of the zoo which was once the glorious Zootopia. Now it was not a utopia anymore.

Kituma: Figure an animal would return to the zoo.

He heads in and soon as he did something metal spinning across the floor towards him. It was lizard-like with blades on its back and as it curls into a ball it makes itself into a buzz saw. He tries to land on Kituma but he dashes out of the way as it saw into the ground a bit before stopping. It was a Chaos from another section of hell from the normal demons guess it tagged along to fight. Along with it were smaller demons with blade arms or wielding axes.

Kituma: More lambs to the slaughter.

As he drew Rebellious and charge energy into his sword supercharging the blade. This he calls the Beast in Black. Once the blade was coated in dark red energy as he charges at the demons ready to slaughter them all. He did his first swing at humanoid demon wielding an ax and leave a huge gash on his chest from the energy slash from the swing of his sword. The Chaos hope over to him and prepare to slash at Kituma but the fox slide below the trike and slash launching an energy slash that went slicing the legs off one blade demon before slashing vertically cleaving the top of him in half down the middle. Once he stops sliding and turn and did an energy slash cutting out one of the Chaos' eyes. Then the demon from before who he cut off from his own feet was crawling towards him. Kituma tried using an energy slash but the blade lost its energy so he could not unless he does it on purpose. So he grabs Rebellious by the blade and uses the handle's side spikes and hammer into the demon's skull cracking right into it. Then he flips it as the blade got coated in ice hard blue ice along with the side spikes and he tosses it right at the Chaos piercing its chest freezing it like a statue.

Kituma was then felt the demon wielding an ax chop into his right shoulder dig deep into Kituma causing him great pain. Kituma swings his right elbow hitting the demon in the face causing the fiend to lose his grip of the ax. Kituma then uses his left arm to do a 360 swing with his arm but the demon duck under the blow and raise a claw up to slash down on Kituma.

But Kituma uses Raging Beast Shield to block the strike and with his free arm into the demons side before giving him a punch square in the nose before reaching down to Monjiro in his side. He first drew it and slice across the demon's throat forever silent his last screams before he dies when Kitume cut him off his own waist truly killing the spawn from hell. The was one last demon with blade arms who charge Kituma like a dumbass and Kituma drew Kitsune and Neko and with Neko burst fire into the demon's chest while with Kitsune blast his legs off with single shots before rapid-fire into the demon's chest once more shredding it apart over killing the demon.

Kituma rips the ax free from his back as the wound healed close quickly before tossing it at the frozen Chaos shattering it into bloody icy chunk and rebellious falling to the floor with the ice on it shattered off it. Kituma calls Rebellious to back in his hand before placing it back on his back as he turns and saw a familiar person their.

Kituma: Father?

There stood his father with his short black hair and one remaining eye and arm. He wore a black shirt and black cargo pants he casually wore around the house when Kituma was young. Kituma was not super happy to see the spirit of his dad in front of him in his mind.

Guts: Kituma. You're ignoring all I taught you.

Kituma shooting back: You taught me to kill! And I am doing just that.

Guts disappointed in his boy: I did not teach you to let your rage blind you!

Kituma shouting at the ghost of his father; It cleared my view on this worthless world!

As he walks through causing his Father to fade into nothing as he follows where the spotted bitch in this zoo. He walks over and saw a bridge was not working and was retract so he could not cross. He could leap over but he felt he need to use his brain for a bit. He saw a control system and generator for it. Kituma had an idea as he drew Rebellious and the blade pulse with dark red electricity and blast it at the generator charging it up. Once full charge Kituma puts Rebellious away and works with the control system and the bridge pop out connected to the other side.

And he starts walking across it but then the water to rise unnaturally up and appear behind Kituma. He senses something behind him and turns drawing his sword when he got slam into water and drag across the zoo into the polar bear section of the zoo. And the water slams him on an icy platform surrounded by water. He got up wet as from the caves that polar bear goes for sleeping and privacy came Arctic Ursa Major coming towards Kituma. They were dark blue with ice armor on them to form the bone armor of the classic Grimm. Joining them was Winter Beowolf which match the theme and style of the bear allies but they lack much icy armor and seem bulkier and furrier than the normal beowolf.

Kituma: So who the dumb demon who decide piss me off.

As he turns around and saw water form up and saw the demoness in it was fish-like but with the top of a demonic girl with some fish feature on it still. Kituma start by throwing his sword at the Fish demon which was commonly known as sea nymph and these tricky demonesses are the death of many sailor and swimmer namely males since most were lacking dicks to have interest in the female population. The sword flew at her but she moves the water to avoid as it pierces the fake ice wall of the cage for the former animals that were once in this place. Kituma notices the Grimm going into the water swimming towards him to encircle to kill tear him apart. Kituma needs to think fast.

So Kituma fuses Kitsune and Neko to make clever Neko and activate Ice mode and start firing at the Sea Nymph. She tried to avoid his shot but some hit and ice start to form and soon coated her making the nymph stay in place as she tries to get free from the colid situation she in. Kituma saw the Grimm reach his island and prepare to get on and chew into the fox. But Kituma except them coming minutes ago so he first defuses his handguns and changes ice to Electricity as he leaps high into the air. And came down and start unloading down which he dubbed this move raining bullets. With these electric shots hit the wet Grimm and the water somewhere partially still inside, they lit up like Christmas trees. Kituma smiled as he dashes away and landed where the Grimm were before they approach Kituma.

Kituma drew Monjiro and did his Universal Slash attack to slash into pieces a bore beowolf from Atlas. The Sea Nymph broke free from the ice and start blasting high-pressure water at Kituma who stops his attack and run away to avoid the attack. In fact, he starts running along the wall like a cool parkour person. While he was running Kituma launched an aura blade aim at the nymph but her firing water knocks it away as it flew toward a Winter beowolf recovering from being shocked. Kituma smiles this how he plans it to play

Kituma drew Monjiro like it was an icepick as he waits for the blade to hit the Winter beowolf and he lands on the Grimm and thrust his Blade down on the Grimm's head killing it before pulling it out and leap off towards an Ursa and delivery a mighty slash across its chest and once landing he slash about tearing into the bear's bare chest. Before leaping up and stabbing Monjiro down on its head killing it. Kituma rips the blade out and toss the sword and pierce the hand of another ice element beowolf pinning it down. Kituma leaps off the Grimm who was fading into nothing like any normal Grimm. And once he landed he drew Predator and fire at the Beowolf blasting a huge chunk into the Grimm's shoulder causing it great pain. The remaining Ursa fully got on the platform ready to attack Kituma.

Kituma senses this and raises a hand calling Rebellious to him. The blade got free from the wall and spin through the air returning to Kituma which slices into the Sea Nymph on its return flight to Kituma hand who uses his Dark Stream blasting the Ursa with a stream of flames burning into the cold hid of Ursa. the Sea Nymph saw her chance and launch her self prepare to slam into Kituma. But the fox leap up high over the Nymph charging at him and then bring his sword down pinning her down as he twists the blade deeper into her back before it was clear she was dead he rips it out from her dead corpse which turns into water before vaporating but his blade got coated in blue energy and some water which defy gravity, he examines it as the pin paw Beowolf try slashing at him.

Kituma does a slash sending a wave of water slams into the beowolf knocking the Grimm up a bit before he thrust Predator right down its throat before firing blowing the back of its head killing it. Then he removes his blade Shotgun before leaping towards the Ursa and thrust it down its throat before switching the mode of Rebellious to Fire and turn the heat up burning the head of this fiendish bear killing it and ending the fight

Kituma leaps off the dissolving body of the Arctic Ursa: What a waste of time.

As he exits the polar part of the Zoo and follows her scent to the jungle section of the Zoo. he enters a fake jungle area for kids to play and pretend to be in a real jungle and sitting on a fake stone throne was the Cheetah bitch he was after and ready to kill her.

Kituma walking already has his gun merge into Clever Kitsune planning to end it quickly since she had angered him: So what your name Poko dot bitch.

Cheetah not amuse but decide to let him know who is the one to end his life and make him a nice snack: my name is Zoe and it will be the name of the one you be filling up for the night.

Licking her lips as she got up and leap out of the way of him firing where her head once was Kituma growl in annoyance since he going to be forced into actually fight her. Zoe leaps off a tree and rocket towards Kituma ready to slash at him but he uses Raging Beast to block her strike and then he slashes her with Rebellious knocking her back a few feet and he drew Predator and prepare to fire at Zoe. But Zoe leaps out of the ways towards the trees retreat and attack moments later. Kituma was not going to play this gorilla warfare style of fighting. So he tosses Rebellious and it starts spinning through the air slicing trees down until he heard it not moving?

Kituma figure what happen and saw Zoe leap up above the trees and toss Rebellious back at him ready to pin him down with his own sword. Kituma smirk and mentally command Rebellious to enter his portable mode so the side spikes and the blade itself were not out to stab him. But he also told it to extend the butt blade of it. When Rebellious got close he moves to the side and caught it by its handle with ease and once Zoe landed he toss it back hard as he can. This pin Zoe to the tree behind her causing her to spit blood out of her mouth. Kituma drew Monjiro and got close and start slashing her up as she tries to force Rebellious out of her or more specifically out of the tree it pin her to. When he tried to cut the head of this feline bitch. But the Demoness grabs Monjro and punch him in the face knocking him away. Once she got some space she frees herself from Rebellious in her body tossing both aside before pouncing on Kituma prepare to slash his fucking face off.

Once on top of the fox, she wastes no time slashing making a pull of blood around his head but he had enough and activate Raging Beast stabbing the Diamond shape shield into her side stopping her before stabbing her more before punching her fully off him. Once off he enters his Grimm form as the black armor coat his body. And dark red wing he has sprouted from his back as he stares down Zoe. she decides to stop playing around with the fox who was not a normal fox. As she grew bigger and more monstrous cheetah monster while ripping her work out outfit showing her naked breast and her pussy was not leaving anything to your imagination.

**Zoe in her demon form: Tonight I dine on fox steaks **

Kituma simple roar back as both ran to the other to clash in a battle of strength. Though towering Kituma in size and weight Kituma held his own at the very least. Zoe thinks he could not keep this up and she will win the battle of strength through Stanima but that battle be too and Kituma was not in the mood for that so he loses his fingers from her hands and then extend them into tendrils and pierce them into her hand doing serious internal damage which did hurt by Zoe's screams and her trying to back away but could not escape Kituma wrath. And with his tendrils inside, he pulls his tendril fingers out and prepares to do more damage with them when she knocks him away with a paw.

Zoe looked at the damage to her arms: you not human! You're a monster.

Kituma: Coming from a man-eating demoness.

Mocking her as he charges energy into his mouth and hit Zoe with his Grimm breath which is a focused stream of his aura into a fiery beam that slams into Zoe burning her flesh while she uses her arms to shield from his onslaught. Kituma kept the Breath attack going as he got closer and closer. Once close enough he got in and use his monstrous strength to force mouth open and fire his Grimm Breath down her throat into the rest of her did serious damage causing parts to burn and collapse on itself but before her body explodes from all the energy built up inside her, her neck burns away killing her as her head and most importantly her brain no longer attach her body. Kituma was content as he tosses her head away to let them turn to nothing as he returns to normal and exits the Zoo. as he was leaving he decided to call his girlfriend wonder if he can spend the night at her place.

**Different part of Vale**

Cinder was drying herself after a nice lovely shower using a red towel to cover her body as she heard scroll ring. That better no be Watts or she showing her swords down his throat. She picks it up and saw the caller was Kituma. This turns her anger to joy as she picks up the call.

Cinder: So Kituma what you calling this late?

Kituma: Want to spend the night?

Cinder was surprised by his request but her confusion turns to a smile: Sure here are my directions.

Sending them to the fox and pick up the pace deciding to surprise her lover with a sight he will like. After 10 minutes he soon found her apartment. It had a balcony so he climbs up and over its rail and opens the sliding glass door and enter Cinder's apartment. It was dark but with his night vision. It was fancier than your average apartment. But he notices a faint glow of candles coming from the bedroom. Guessing this is Cinder doing and follow the faint glow. And when he entered the room he blushes red at the sight before him.

Cinder in the paint me like a french girl pose: So fox ready to make me your mate?

Kituma did not respond as he was horny as he tosses his coat and shirt and pounces on her as the two starts making out in the night and all with good hearing or were close was young love being made. And their love unprotected but the Grimm was unaware of this due to him not seeing clearly as he once did.


	16. Chapter 16 Sieging The Fortress

**Chapter 16 Sieging the Fortress **

Cinder woke up feeling great from the grand thrusting Kituma did into her pussy last night. Cinder got up a bit and start to stretch but as she did Cinder noted he was already up and heard movement in the living room. She got her undergarment back on at least which were red with gold designs on them not a surprise with her. She opens the door and saw Kituma slashing about moved stuff around clearly to get some room inside to train and swing his swords about. He was swift and deadly with his family blade. He ends his practice with a mighty swing and air blast from his swing before sheathing and turns to Cinder. He only wore a tank top and black pants.

Kituma: I see you're up as well love.

Cinder smiled at him: And I see you ready for what the day brings.

Kituma not looking at her directly: I will be heading to the very heart of the White Fang organization and tear it to shreds.

Cinder likes this new Kituma: Nice but do you need help getting there?

Kituma: Yes. are you offering?

Cinder nodded before kissing him on the lips. Both enjoy it and once they broke their lovely embrace: let me get dress and I take you to our ride.

Kituma smiles and waited for her to dress and thought about how he will bathe the base in Adam's blood and guts. It was glorious as he held in his hand the behelit around the neck. While from the balcony a phantom of Griffin or Femto who he mostly called by in the demonic society was watching as his corruption of his worse enemies son was going smoothly. Soon he will be the black knight to rein in his new kingdom from beyond the grave.

**Mistral Miyamoto Fortress White Fang HQ**

Ilia knew for a while Blake was not doing well especially after Kituma departure from the White Fang. Blake tries to hide it but Ilia can see through when people fake their emotions. So she decides to confront Blake on this issue and maybe help her and make her feel better. She found Blake in the library of the base she was a desk reading a book but Ilia could not see the title yet. But Blake seems into it and was making her cry as there was a wet spot below her face.

Ilia said not trying to startle Blake but she expected she knew she was their already.

Ilia saying softly to her: Hey. Blake, you okay?

Blake glances at Ilia her eyes only a bit red from crying looks away and said: I'm fine.

Ilia:...

Blake remaining silence as well but it was clear Blake was anything but fine. And Ilia could tell, hell even a blind man could tell Blake was in a bad place at the moment. Blake cave to her dear friend.

Blake: No… I have heard the reports from other bases that Kituma has been hurting to straight-up murdering fellow Faunus. And. and. I feel it my fault he has become this monster.

Ilia heard these report and it shocks all and those close to Kituma did not believe especially Sienna who said Kituma was no monster. But Adam seems to be enjoying Kituma fall from grace too much.

Ilia: Don't blame yourself for what Adam did.

Blake: I know your right but…. Why was a fool to fall for Adam and not Kituma.

Ilia: Adam was more aggressive with his finding a girlfriend then Kituma is.

Blake:...

Ilia place an arm around Blake and said: If you don't like being with him why staying with him.

Blake:... I first thought I was- no I am punishing me for my foolishness.

Ilia: Blake you put the weight of the world on your shoulders.

Blake: Because it is!

This cause Blake to stand up and shout down on Ilia before walking stomping off tired of Ilia company and knew Ilia would not leave so she moves out of there. Ilia sigh not surprise by Blake's decision to run away since that seems to be her answer to most her problem running away from the pain and conflict. It makes it hard for Ilia to be her friend. So Ilia decide to try later when maybe Blake was less beaten up by her own guilt and self-loathing.

**Vale Airport**

Cinder and Kituma walk to the airport both did bring anything beside weapons since this be a quick in and out trip. They had to a custom jet that was custom made. It was like a cargo carrier ship that has some weapon on it as well. It was mostly brown with a yellowish gold outline to it. And waiting for them was Watts from earlier having a sip of from his glass of tea he had on hand.

Watts noticing the two coming towards him and his custom airship he was leaning against it: So where you want maid and….

Not knowing Kituma enough to give him a name to mock him with. Cinder got used to Watts wit but Kituma did not have time for jokes.

Kituma: Just take me to my destination unless its to much for you

Mocking him before walking past Watts into the ship. Watts was hurt by Kituma words slightly and knew he will get his vengeance and then some but for now, he plays his role to get his boy Cinder thinks will be a great ally in Salem cause.

Watts: He seems super focus on his mission.

Cinder respond to Watts comment: His mission is a personal one.

Watts: I see well let take your one tracked mine boyfriend to his destination.

As the two aboard the ship with Watts heading to the pilot seat to fly his baby right towards the heart of the White Fang organization. Watts start the engine and the plane takes off into the early day sky. It won't take them long to reach the place. Kituma prepares for his complete destruction of the White Fang by his own hands and swords. While they are flying Watts asked.

Watts: So how is preparing for the hunt for fall?

Cinder: Well with Kituma I won't need help… but…

Watts wonders her but is for: Why you having second thought mister power-hungry.

Cinder glare dagger at Watts and said: Something is influencing him to be more…. Aggressive… same energy as are mistress… around his neck.

Watts did a quick glance and saw the Behelit around his neck. He glances back at Cinder never seeing anything like it.

Watts: So you think He will use it? And go rouge.

Cinder shook her head: Not necessarily. I think he will break from its dark influence and is too noble to be a part of our cause.

Watts: Aw must suck falling in love with a goody to shoes.

Cinder ignore his mocking: Not really especially if I got all I really need from him.

Glancing at her stomach smiling evilly at what she achieve with Kituma last night.

**Mistral White Fang HQ Miyamoto fortress**

Sienna was on her nice throne looking at the bowing Ares not happy with his weapons and support and was going to tell him he been sucking at his job.

Sienna: YOU TOLD US YOUR WEAPON AND SUPPORT WOULD AID US IN ACHIEVING ARE GOALS BUT ALL THEY HAVE DONE IS DRAWN IN MORE PROBLEM AT WORSE OR BARELY IMPROVING ARE FORCES AT BEST!

Ares growl but kept his growl low he wanted to snap this stripe bitches neck: I am sorry but maybe your forces are not good enough to use my weapon well.

Sienna: Well your forces aren't much better than ours.

Ares: It won't last much longer beside I got some extra help.

As some people enter the throne room. There was Charlotte the demoness spider girl and a tall massive figure with a lions tail and a mane of hair. Sienna recognize the person and was terrified on who it was.

Sienna: WHY did you bring THIS MONSTER!

Lion stranger: AW Sienna that no way to say to the brother of your father figure.

The man standing around 8 and a half feet tall was a tane to rich skin and dark black hair. He had emerald green eyes with a scar over one. He wore a black tank top and green cargo had lion them shoulder pants and knee guard and helmet. The man before Sienna leader of the White Fang was Scar the oldest brother of Mister Roger her mentor and former chieftain of Menagerie.

Scar was like the very opposite of Roger who was inviting friendly looking. Scar was towering scary muscular and not one you want to run in late at night.

Ares: He offers to aid in are… pest we been having and only ask to be given target to kill.

Sienna:...

She was not sure how to feel about this since they need his aid but at the same time, she did not want this person who gives the Faunus a bad name among them.

Charlotte: He going to kill regardless so best he kill who you want to be dead.

Scar: I only care about killing not asking for any payment.

Before Sienna could give an answer their been explosion going on near one of the entrances to the base, that can't be good but it gave Sienna an idea to test the mighty lion.

Sienna: okay you prove your worth by facing the one who dares to attack this sacred grounds of Faunus kind.

Scar smiled: I know exactly where I want to face this intruder.

Meanwhile minutes before the meeting in Sienna throne room. Watts Airship was a few miles away from the base and many miles above it. Watts did not want to get too in fear of being shot down especially since this baby is only a 2 months old.

Cinder: Too afraid of losing your baby?

Watts ignore her mocking of him and said: well if this goes down we all go down maid.

Cinder growl but then they heard the back door of the plane open and Kituma was their. And he looks ready to jump.

Watts shouting over the high winds: IF YOU JUMP YOU DIE! GRAB A PARACHUTE!

Kituma shouting back: WHO NEEDS THEM!

As he jumps off free falling to ground level. Watts close the door stopping the high winds entering his ship. Watts glance at Cinder.

Watts shouting: YOU'RE BOYFRIEND MORE INSANE THEN TYRIAN!

Cinder smiled knowingly: No he just not your average fox.

Watts sigh decides to go along with it and asked what now. And Cinder asked him a question.

Cinder: Does this ship have your drone on it?

Watts confuse why she ask: Yes. Why?

Cinder smiled and said: Let's see the mayhem Kituma cause.

Meanwhile, with Kituma he was still falling but as he falls he turns to his Grimm form with his wings forming on his back and start catching the wind and slowing his fall as he glides down to the ground and gets closer to the fortress. And after soaring down to the ground he hit the ground hard making a small crater where he landed. Kituma return to his normal human state as he starts heading to the fortress when he saw an abandoned cart full of alcohol? This gave Kituma an idea for an explosive entrance.

At the side entrance which was down the hill to this small side hidden entrance to the fortress. There were windows on each side on the big entrance with two snipers to snipe people coming to the entrance don't have a pass to get inside. No one if any come through this entrance so the two snipers were on their phone, one was listening to music and one was checking is messages on his Scroll. The two gate guards were playing cards on a makeshift table from a piece of wood cut from the hide of a tree nearby.

As the guy got a notification and check on it when. BANG. he got headshot dead. The two guard jump from it but the music guy was lost in his music dancing to the beat. The two guards grab rifles and look up at the path and forest in front of them. Then a gunshot was heard once more and from a window tumble out music boy.

Guard 1: we got a sniper!

As he uses his semblance to raise rocks in front of him to make a wall for him to hide behind.

Guard 2: I can't tell where it came from.

As he uses his semblance to camouflage in with his surrounding looking for where the sniper is? Then they heard something rolling towards them?! It was cart full of barrels? It stops when it hit the door. Both guards examine and saw it was cover in alcohol leaking from the barrels and resing inside was a large black sword? It's glowing Z shape eyes were staring at both guards. And moments later the blade start to be coated in flames when- BOOM! Exploding the door open and being the explosion the group in the throne room and the rest of the fortress heard.

Kituma walks down the path heading through the blown up entrance. Heading into the fortress as he recalls Rebellious to hand and place it on his back as he knows he had entered the belly of the beast. And he fails to notice a brown and gold drone that was in stealth mode watching what he was doing.

On the ship, Watts was impressed by the foxes cleverness and Cinder like his effectiveness and brutality but sad to know this not Kituma true nature or at least the one he does not prefer being.

Watts: He is a clever one but I doubt he can bring the White Fang alone.

Cinder; Your right he can't. But his target is someone in the White Fang. not the organization itself. Plus he is dealing with the demon problem we have.

Watts; Really then he really helping us more then you said he be.

Cinder: it's a mutual goal we both share. So we let him do all the work and we benefit from it.

Watts smirk: Clever girl. Salem will be happy about this. So once he no longer of use are you going to cut the loose thread.

Cinder shook her head: No… he will be more useful left alive. For now.

Watts wonder what she means but decides to keep watching Kituma as he heads inside ready to leave with Adam's head in hand. As he head in deeper more White Fang Guards came in with guns, spears, swords and shields in hand. Kituma was not worry as he smile with his red eyes glowing slightly.

Kituma: Ready to dance with the devil?

As he grip Monjiro on his side and with only his thump push it up sheathing some of the blade as he show he ready to do battle. And he will bathe this fortress in the blood of all who get in his way.


	17. Chapter 17 Berserking Fox

**Chapter 17 Berserking Fox**

The guards of the Miyamoto fortress the White Fang HQ was facing the descendant of the man who built these walls. The ones with rifle hid behind ones with shields and sword, ax, spear-wielding guys were in front ready to charge at the fox. Kituma stares them down only unsheathed his Oachi with his thumb and was waiting for what they do with his piercing red eyes. Soon someone trigger finger got lose and start firing at Kitua. Once the first round was fired, the rest follow suit.

Kituma completely drew Monjiro and start deflecting bullets, in fact, reflecting some back at the goons. It mostly hit the shields and some cut some warriors cheeks. And it anger some cause a spear dear Faunus charge at him with spear raised to strike. Kituma got a pause in the bullets as the deer got close and sheath Monjiro for a second before quickly drawing it slicing the dear off his waist with one swift swing. An ax guy charge bringing the ax down on Kituma but he quickly changes his grip to ice pick style and blocks the strike and after blocking the strike he thrust the blade into the boar Faunus neck killing it and rip it out forcefully before sheathing the blade. One sword guy with an Epee in hand and did a nice quick lounge towards Kituma.

The fox side step but caught the blade with his left hand and backhanded the horse Faunus causing him to lose grip of his Epee and Kituma flip the blade grasping it by the handle and not the blade before stabbing it through the guy's heart killing him. Kituma turns to the four shield guys with a rifle guy behind the shield dude. Kituma grabs Rebellious which was a black sword with a demonic head for a handguard and the blade had a black center with the sharp part being a lighter shade of black. And spin the sword behind him as he uses Dark Dagger attack and infuses it with ice freezing the shield of two guys pinning them in place due to freezing to the ground. Two rifle guys behind them move and fire along with the rest of the firing squad.

Kituma crouch down and activate Raging Beast to shield from the barrage and have the shield absorb the kinetic force from the bullets hitting it. One of the shield guys pull out a fire dust grenade and toss it at the shielding fox. Kituma saw it and smirk as he smacks the grenade in midair causing it to explode, but the shield absorbs the explosion and did a punch in the air launching a fiery ball of dust and kinetic energy towards the two lone gunmen. The explosion hit the ground at their feet knocking them out and scorching them a bit. Kituma saw the four guys not frozen in place and had and had the sword cover in blue energy and turn to the side and slam the blade into the ground and drag across the ground and slash towards the group and a wave of water head towards them knocking them with high-pressure water. This got them all wet like Kituma wanted as he puts the tip of his blade in the water and changes its type from water to lightning shock the wet Faunus knocking them out.

Kituma look at the frozen guys was still stuck due to the shield being attached them to and it is frozen over so they can't attack Kituma. So he left them there to live not to waste time on killing flys. Kituma kept walking through the fortress looking for the man he seeks to kill at long last. But where is he?

Meanwhile, Blake was on the roof on her scroll looking at photos of her and Kituma when they were younger. One was them at the beach it was the day Blake conquer her fear of water with Kituma by her side. She and Ilia collect seashells. It was a simpler time. Then she scrolls to the next picture which was them 12 years old with Blake showing off her book called Kitty with soft paws and Kituma was behind her photobombing it by giving the camera a thumbs up. She scrolls to the last picture she could bear to see which was them before they act in the Beauty and Beast play when they were kids. Both were smiling happily excited for the role of Beast and Belle.

A tear hit her scroll as Blake sees how much Kituma cares for her. And Kituma from reports is becoming as bad as Adam. and it's her fault for breaking his heart and stepping on it. Then she heard an explosion almost causing her to drop her scroll off the roof of the fortress.

Blake: The fuck was that?!

She decides to head in to see what the hell cause that explosion but soon she ran into Sienna.

Blake: whats going on Miss Khan?

Sienna: It seems Kituma has come for the heart of the White Fang and this act will cost him his life.

Blake surprised by Sienna words: WHAT NO!

Sienna had a look of disappointment on her face not at Blake but herself: I'm sorry Blake. He has gone too far.

Blake starts crying when someone said: So the fox has come to meet his executioner.

Sienna sigh and said: He not your problem to deal with Adam.

Adam walking towards Sienna and Blake: I Deserve this chance after trying to ta-

Sienna extend an arm to silent him: Someone else will be dealing with him. In fact, the path of destruction will lead him to the fighting ring. Come.

So the three head towards the said ring to see Kituma face off against the mighty lion Scar. As for Kituma, he was still going through the waves of guards like tissue paper. As he enters the weapon part of the fortress. All these old and new style weapons where no match the power Kituma has naturally. As he enters he overheard talking.

Ares: I am sick of the stripe bitch can I rap and kill her?

Charlotte mocking her brother: of course, you only think about rape and murder.

Ares: You know what fuck you and that dam fox that has ruined everything!

Kituma interrupting: Rude to talk about someone while he is in the room?

This cause both to turn to Kituma who had Rebellious in hand to strike when he felt like it.

Ares: YOU! I WILL DESTROY YOU!

As he starts morphing into his demon form. Kituma waited before slashing into Ares redirecting him to slam into some crates breaking stuff. Charlotte leaps out of the way and clings to a wall out of Kituma reach. Kituma was about to draw his handgun to shoot a spider bitch on the wall when Ares smash through the wood and such fell on him as he was in his true demonic form. It was a large white wolf that was on its hind legs and over his white-coated body was black scorpion armor flesh like on his legs, head, chest, and pincer blades on his wrists. And had a long scorpion tail instead of a wolf tail.

**Ares shouting to the punny fox: I Will use your fur to wipe my ass!**

Kituma: I just kill you.

Stating it like it a matter of act than a claim. This anger Ares as he charges at Kituma once more. He got his arms crossed on his chest. Kituma activates Ragging Beast to absorb the X slash from Ares launching him into a table where the two were talking at destroying it. Once his back hit the hard ground he bounces off back to his feet. he got into a stance to do his Dark Drive attack. But before he could launch his attack, Charlotte shot a string of web that wraps around Kituma's wrist stopping him from doing his attack. Kituma glance back at her with an angry look on his face he tries to fight against her but she pulled with the strength to hold him back enough. Kituma uses one pull to toss Rebellious and call it back to his free right arm and once in hand, he cut the web off him then spin around tossing his sword which slowly turns towards the spider demoness.

Kituma turns to face Ares who was charging at him with arm raised to stab Kituma, Kituma place a hand on Monjiro which hang by his waist as he dashes towards Ares who was charging at him. As Ares thrust his arm towards Kituma, he slid under the stabbing attack and quickdraw attack to his side as Kituma slide by him he uses his other hand to draw his Wakizashi name Hanzo and once got stop sliding behind Ares he leaps and stabs both into his white furry body. Ares cried in pain. And tried to get Kituma off as Kituma kept stabbing Hanzo into Ares. Ares soon grab Kituma and toss him off him causing Kituma to skid across the ground on his back.

Meanwhile, Kituma was stabbing Ares up, Charollote avoiding the sword until got some distance and shot a web at it spinning it around like a lasso wondering what to do with it. She notices Kituma on his back on the ground and about to get up. Charlotte smirk and toss it at him which pierce his chest pinning him to the floor. This got a chuckle from both demons at this.

**Ares: makes it easier to kill you little shit.**

Charlotte: I have to agree on that brother. I plant my eggs in him, and they will eat him from the inside out.

Kituma did not like that so he drew Kitsune and Neko and start firing at both. Neko at Spider demoness to get her away and fire with Kitsune to sting Ares. once got some room to breathe, he grabs the side spikes of the demons head pull himself up and through the sword. Once the blade fully past through him. He grabs the blade and decides no longer to play around with. He icepick grip his sword and raise his arm and bring the blade down as it pulses with red energy. Both demons were confused until-

Meanwhile, with Sienna, Ilia, Adam Blake have arrived at the fighting ring which had an upper floor for people to watch the match below on a platform below that had holes so they can drop into the blackness below. It was where traitor capture fight to survive and kill each other. It was a newer addition to the fortress then most of the fortress. Sienna add it to deal with human and have some fun watching them fight to survive as they force some Faunus up north do.

Sienna: So this where kituma will face Scar and…. Die…

The last part was hard for her to say since she cares for Kituma and her mother, but her duty outweighs her love for the son of her friend.

Blake: Is it really needed? I mean Kituma is not a monster he's underst-

Adam: HE NOT! He a savage animal he needs to put down.

Sienna: maybe you want a mirror to check if you are not also out of control yourself Adam.

Adam growl at this but did not act since he did not stand chance against Sienna. Before they could continue they heard a loud boom sound once more.

Adam: Does this fucking fox have missile launcher!

Sienna: It was close by so he be coming soon.

All nodded and just waited for the fox to arrive to face the lion. Back with Kituma, his own strike destroys the building they were in with his single strike and this knock Ares and launches Charlotte down the stairs down to the fighting arena. Ares struggle to get up and saw Kituma walking towards him. Ares thrust one wrist blade at Kituma who side step and wrap an arm around it to stop it in and hold it in place. Once it was stoped Kituma used Rebellious to cut the blade of the wrist blade which hurt more but not as much as Kituma chucking it into Are's eye causing blood to rain from it but Kituma was not done yet on his blood lust quest. As he leaps thrust his blade into Are's chest and slides the blade down cutting his chest clean open spilling all his internals and bones out as he went down. And even before he was finished Ares was long dead.

As Ares fades into nothingness, Kituma turns and look in the direction Charlotte was launched to and except her making a run for it, but she can't escape his wrath as he follows the path she went down. Kituma walks down the tunnel and saw Charlotte limping at first but then when she heard something met scratching the stone floor and start picking up the pace. Kituma kept a fast walk to keep up with Charlotte so he can terrify her before he ends her existence. Charlotte soon enters the fight arena and climb the side to the group that was waiting there.

Charlotte: He coming run for your fucking life!

Sienna: Calm down.

As Sienna tries to calm down the spider Faunus as some members of her organization come to help Charlotte to get some aid as Kituam enter the ring. Adam smirk seeing Kituma has arrived.

Adam: Welcome to your execution.

Kituma: By your hands? Please.

Not impress which annoy Adam as he about to fully draw Wilt from Blush and leap down and fight Kituma until a hand place on his shoulder stopping him. The hand was Sienna who came into view of Kituma. She looks down at Kituma with a look of disappointment on her face.

Sienna: What has lead you done this path your mother would not approve. of this road, you walk now.

Kituma: She would be proud that I am going to protect this world. But I will not take any threat to this world. I **MUST COMMAND ORDER!**

His voice got more monstrous and his red eyes glow when he spoke in that tone. This caught all who saw him by surprise but for Blake, it reminded her of Adam?! Oh no, was Kituma becoming Adam?

Sienna: I'm sorry but you are to… uncontrolled to be let alive… kill him. She demands as loud steps echo from the tunnel in front of him. And soon from the black tunnel Scar came stood over Kituma towering the fox in height.

Scar:... This is the boy giving you so much trouble Sienna?

Mocking the fox who remain silent. And circle the fox examining him like he was a snack and it was dinner time. Once did a full lap around Kituma he said back up to Sienna.

Scar: Can I take my time killing him?

Kituma got tired and punch Scar in the chest and except to knock the wind out of him. But he felt his blow hit something made of stone and it was Scar's chest. Scar smirks confidently as he gave Kituma a mighty and quick spartan kick knocking the air out of his lungs launching Kituma back but he thrust his sword into the ground to slow his launch until he landed on his feet at last. Kituma regains some air into his lungs but he saw he had barely a second to roll out of the way of a leap smashing Scar. Kituma gave two good slashes on Scar, but his Aura protects him from the strikes as the lion smiled evilly as he backhands Kituma knocking Rebellious of his hand and launching him towards the wall making a crater on it.

Kituma was a bit shaken up from the strike but kituma saw Scar charging with a running punch but the fox moves his out of the punch which digs a bit into the stone wall. But Scar was not dumb and try to slash at Kituma with his hand that hit and was a bit inside the wall ripping it free while trying to slash at Kituma. But the fox duck under the slash and quickdraw Monjiro slashing on Scar's chest. His aura still held strong. Scar try backhanding once again smashing a piece of the wall in the process. But Kituma got out of the range and area of the backhand. Once out he gave Scar's chest a might slash across it as Aura dimmer for a moment then held strong once more.

Scar got a bit annoyed with this fox and charges at Kituma at incredible speed. Kituma got slammed by this 8 and a half feet tall lion Faunus that likely way almost a tone. But Kituma soon saw Scar charging attack to a stop as they match in a battle of strength. And though Scar at first his strength should eclipse this puny foxes, but the fox was able to hold back Scar the lion who destroys towns with his punches and this boy can match that strength. But Kituma was losing that fight slowly so he gave Scar a fast blow straight to his face that expose from his lion theme helmet this gave Kituma the open to move to the side and grab him by the throat and slam him to the ground hard making a small earthquake from his slam.

But Kituma was running out of gas slowly as he was breathing heavily now. The rest were impressed that Kituma was keeping up with this person who kills most huntsman with ease with his insane strength and with his strength enhance semblance which grants him strength boost after he kills and absorbs aura from his victims. But it might be that Scar is only messing around, especially since he was not using his weapon. Scar got up but he was not really mad, in fact, he was excited.

Scar: Well kid normally you piss me off, but I am excited which I have not had the feeling when I face this family of huntsmen/huntress and I kill them all.

All but Kituma and Adam look away to forget that but the two who did not turn away knew that pain and hit a sore spot. Though Adam lost his mother due to working herself to death because of the asshole owner of him and mom. Kituma with his parents but they were killed separately.

Kituma: Well your not leaving alive.

Scar chuckled as he walks to the tunnel he came from as four goons had two giant gauntlets with lion them that also look like boxing gloves. Two guys had to lift just one of those massive weapons as Scar walk over and thrust his arm through as they attach to his arms and knock the goons off them as he turns to Kituma.

Scar: I will enjoy killing you fox.

As he thrust a fist forward and the face extends from the large lion theme metal boxing gloves which were attached to a chain. Kituma sidestep the soaring Lion face when he got punch by a running Scar launching KItuma to a wall pinning him to the wall. The fox was not super tightly stuck to the wall as he was printed on it, Scar uses his already extend face gauntlet as it got close to his leg it bit down to hold on his leg. Kituma growl in pain from the bit then Scar free hm from the wall forcefully then repeatedly slamming Kituma into the ground like a rag doll making many craters in the fighting arena before tossing him to the room as Kituma went flying out of the fortress.

Sienna shouting: IDIOT! We need him here died not away!

Scar: He will be back.

This confuses the group beside Adam and Blake. Both knew Kituma was not one to back down a fight no matter the odds in his favor or against him. Meanwhile, Kituma while in the air saw a piece of the fortress near him and place his legs on it and prepare to blast of it. With all his leg strength and using his dash semblance to boost his distance as he flew back to the fortress faster then Scar thought as Kituma deliver him a high-speed dropkick to the face smashing into the ground damaging the helmet a bit. Kituma slides across the stone floor and got into a stance to use Universal Slash and did three quick one that all land really damaging his aura since he activates his aura once Kituma landed and was not going to let the fox get more lucky shots on him.

Scar got up and turn to Kituma and smirk and once fully up and stretch his arm to his sides, and once fully extend he slam his lion theme gauntlet boxing gloves together creating a mighty shockwave which knocks everyone back and almost tor the wooden top area a roof of this place off with that shockwave. Kituma almost was launch into a hole and was about to be drop into the blackness. KItuma looks up and saw Scar punching air and from the lion, heads came balls of fire coming towards him. Kituma uses Raging Beast to Absorb the fireballs as he Scar coming towards with both lion head extend out from their chain prepare to smash them down on him. Kituma using his quick wit tosses Rebellious at Scar's right shoulder breaking off his shoulder piece as his smash landed on the left of Kituma. Before Scar can dodge he got hit by a barrage of energy bullets and aura blades from Kituma which enrage him causing him to charge like a mad bull at Kituma.

Once again Kituma stops him in his tracks but this time was quicker as Kituma was using more of his Grimm strength and deliver a mighty elbow to Scar's face almost breaking his tackling Scar and slam him into a wall before kicking Scar in the face shattering his Aura at last and shatter the helmet at last. Scar got up and rip the armor off him and said with a hungry smirk.

Scar: Aura and armor are for weak.

Scar got up ad charge at Kituma and deliver an uppercut launching Kituma up, but he grabs Kituma leg and slam him hard into the ground then toss Kituma aside like it was nothing. And turn to Sienna and said.

Scar: this boy is amazing can I play with him some more.

Sienna: Scar you playing too much finish him or knock him out!

Scar; Please he not that much trouble.

Adam: Don't bother Sienna. Scar will learn his mistake really quickly.

Scar was confused until he felt a might blow his rip almost breaking it causing him into the knee. Kituma got up and was done holding back. Before Scar could reply in combat he got Monjiro stab into his right arm which causes the gauntlet to fall off the arm as Kituma rip his blade out. Scar was enraged from the pain and turn to deliver a mighty blow. Kituma thrust his right arm into the gauntlet Scar drop and it attaches to his arm despite it being slightly smaller. Kituma delivers a mighty blow to Scar chest knocking into a wall cratering it and drop the other gauntlet as well. So Kituma got the other gauntlet on and was ready to smash this lion into nothing.

Scar got up but then got punch hard into the face by his own gauntlets being used by Kituma which really hurt Scar tries to punch back but Kituma dodge it and deliver counter attack right into his face before delivering one to his shoulder and the lion head bit down into his shoulder causing blood to spill and getting a roar out of the lion Faunus. Then he steps back as the chain came out and once some distance he pull Scar closer before punching him in the face knocking him back and then pull him back for another. Once he did it 4 times, the last one ended with him punching with his other gauntlet. Scar got tired of playing and grab Kituma and try to snap his back like a twig but this fox was not so easily broken.

He then delivers a barrage of punches to Scar expose face breaking free and further beating the shit out of this legendary huntsman killer. The crowd watching was shocked at the fact Kituma was easily able to smash this lion. The gauntlets were falling apart from Kituma smashing them into Scar and with one might one shattering it really stunning Scar. but Kituma was in a bloodlust mode as slam into Scar knocking him to his back and Kituma stood on him as he uses the remaining Gaunlet down on him with each strike with each one increasing in strength. The group watches at first with shock at the fact Kituma bested the lion but it slowly turns to horror as blood splat sicking sounds and the arena cracking from each impact. Blake was terrified at this and said.

Blake: Kituma…. Stop… please.

But he did not he kept going and to her horror as she cried at his sickening smile on his face,

Blake: STOP KITUMA!

As Kituma stop but Blake's voice was not the only reason he stops. He felt something grab his arm and he looks up at his father.

Guts: He been beaten. Don't be confused by your darkness.

Griffin appears on the other side of Kituma: You father went the same path you are so it won't be so bad.

Guts; Don't be me, my son. Be better than the man I was. That who you should be.

His words convince him to stop as his eyes return to blue and he calms down and looks down at the bloody broken face of Scar who was barely alive. As he trudged out of the ring tired from his rage and also from fighting. The ones above were about to drop down to face him but the arena start to fall apart and Kituma had to run out of there. Scar being unconscious was consume and fell into the darkness below. But Kituma ran to the tunnel Scar enter the ring and avoid fallen with the lion with Scar weapon destroyed and nothing left on his arms. Once avoid the collapsing floor he slowly walks deeper into the fortress to finish his mission but what comes next? He even did not know but before he got too far, he tosses the behelit to the darkness with Scar and continue walking away.


	18. Chapter 18 Unworthy Fox

**Chapter 18 Unworthy Fox**

Sienna, ilia, Adam and Blake saw the arena collapse and Kituma avoid falling into the blackness below with Scar.

Sienna: Should have known as soon Scar start playing around with Kituma that he was going to fail.

Adam: Then let me finish where he started high leader.

Sienna looking at the bowing to her. But was not sure that it would be a good idea or not. Ilia looks at Blake who was on her knees and went over to place a hand on Blake, but the cat brushes Ilia's hand away and got up and drew Gambal Shroud on her back and turns to Sienna eyes still wet with tears. But Blake was done crying as her determined face was on at the moment.

Blake: I will kill him.

She said with such stern that this caught everyone off guard on her tone as much as she just said. Blake walks out passing the shock Sienna. Adam would normally be happy that Blake has finally got over her weakness of refusing to kill, but he was not sure she would even kill that dam fox so he decides to follow and keep his distance and step in when he knows Blake is too weak to finish the job herself. Ilia knew Blake can't be serious about killing Kituma. I mean she loves Kituma like a brother at the very least. So she follows her friend and crush.

Sienna watching the three go leaving her alone as she pulled her scroll and pull up a picture of her younger days with Kali and Cyan having a good time. Sienna almost cry reflecting on those days when the world was simpler and more fun.

Sienna: Sorry Cyan he is your legacy. I promise I stop from making rolling in your grave.

She put the scroll away and prepare to leave and follow the rest that was hunting for Kituma. Meanwhile, with Kituma he was tired and almost running out of energy and no shape to face people like Adam and Sienna. He could hold his own against Blake but he would not last long without his Grimm form. But soon he came across to White Fang members that aim their spears at him. They seem confident they got the upper hand on Kituma and could beat him.

White Fang pig: He does look as dangerous as Adam claims he was.

White Fang coyote: Yeah guess he brings shame to his family.

Both laugh at his joke but fail to notice Kituma extend one arm out with fingers aim at them. Before either could notice, Kituma's fingers were cover in armor before extending into tendril that pierces into the Pig's body and starts draining his Stamina and Aura. and after a few seconds, the pig fell over knocked out from being drained. Kituma did not know he could do that, but since he knows he aims them tendrils at the coyote and drains him as well. Once he was done with them but both weren't enough he needs more to refuel himself. Kituma trudge ahead and saw four more White Fang goons and they should be enough to recharge him. He crouches down and sneak up behind the first dog and thrust his tendrils into him and drain his aura and stamina which causes him to gasp which caught the attention the other three that drew there weapons to attack him. Kituma thrust his fingers at one to drain him of his stuff as well.

The white fang with an ax charge but Kituma activate Raging Beast to block his strike holding it back. Once the second guy was drained he stabs his finger into the eagle side draining his aura and stamina like the rest. He fell over as well leaving one left which was chicken. And he starts running but got pierced in the back by Kituma's tendril fingers and was drained of his aura and stamina. Once he was done feasting Kituma was not quite back to 100% more like 70%. He felt can at least hold his own now against the strongest people inside the fortress. He soon enters the library of the base and it was big with lots of old and new books within it. He looks and wonders where would the spider demoness be so he can get rid of her and get out before getting too tired to get out. But when he tried to walk out when a gunshot hit the wall next to him causing him to stop. He turns to the shooter and was surprised by who it was.

Blake aiming her pistol at Kituma her eyes slightly red from crying but her look was determination and also being angry: You not Kituma. Your someone who using his skin as a mask.

Kituma: I am Kituma but I was blind by my revenge and by a dark-

Blake not believing him: Don't give me bullshit I know when someone makes up excuses.

Kituma: but. But...

He knew Blake was not going to change her mind. Blake turns Gambal shroud into its blade mode and had the sheath of her weapon in her other hand ready to fight. Kituma drew Rebellious ready to fight as he got into a defensive stance. And both waited and see who will attack first. But since Kituma had no intention to hurt Blake, she was on the offense. She dashes leaping for a slash which Kituma block the blow and the second strike as well. Then hop up spin through the air slashing all about and Kituma uses Raging Beast to block her attacks. Then she uses her Shadow semblance to dash behind him and prepare to slash with the sheath of Gambol Shroud. Kituma spin Rebellious to block her strike knocking her back a bit. While she retreating, and he grabs the spinning blade and tosses it like a spear at her. Blake leans back to let it fly over her. She had an idea and grab the blade to grab it and use it against him. But when she grasps it and try to stop its flight and toss it back, it kept going dragging Blake along the way.

It landed on the floor and Blake try to pick it off the ground, but it was super heavy and almost like it was fighting against her. Kituma walks over knowing Rebellious was fighting against Blake being used by her.

Kituma: Blake your not going to lift my sword so why not chill-

Blake let go of Rebellious and try punching Kituma in the face but he sidesteps from her punches and kicks. One kick he grabs her leg trying to stop her assault but she had an idea and hop up and deliver a one-leg dropkick into Kituma's face knocking him back a bit. Blake hops back to her feet with Gambal Shroud into her hands. Blake grabs the rope ribbon toss Gambal Shroud at Kituma but he drew Monjiro and block her strike. Blake spins the rope sword at Kituma who use Raging Beast to block her strikes. She tries to thrust with the sheath of her weapon like a foil. But Kituma uses Raging Beast to parry her strike before drawing Monjiro and aim the blade to her throat stopping her attack.

Kituma: Now can we talk like normal people?

Blake looks at him at first of rage still blazing in her eyes, but it soon softens to sadness as she realizes that this is Kituma and he back to normal. She presses herself into him avoiding his sword crying into him.

Blake crying: I am so sorry that I rejected you and hurt you. I should be a better friend- no it should be you I love. Not Adam.

IKituma felt better she said it: thanks, Blake… but I got someone new in my life… but I am not sure if she really the one or not. Honestly Blake I only want you happy.

Moving her face to look at him.

Kituma: I only want you happy.

Blake stops crying and smiled and reply: Same with you.

Their lips were close and both wanted to kiss but knew it would be wrong. Then Kituma felt a sting whip on his back causing him to let go of Blake who back away and saw it was Ilia that attack him and Adam was there as well.

Adam ordering: move her out of the way of this… execution.

Ilia ran to Blake pulling her away though Blake fights her. Kituma got up and turn to Adam and call Rebellious to prepare to fight Adam. Adam saw this coming and decide not to give him the chance so he fires launching Wilt at Kituma which hit Kituma with its butt bouncing off Kituma head. Adam dashes forward leaping to bring the blade down on Kituma. The fox rolled out of the way and Rebellious spin between them not realizing he misses and tries to turn around to head back to Kituma's hand. Adam turns and starts firing at Kituma with Blush. Kituma ran to avoid the gunfire and normally would fire aura blades but he wanted to save his energy so he fires with Kitsune and Neko. they got into a gunfight as Rebellious try to return to Kituma but Adam using Wilt smack the blade knocking it off course causing it to go around and try again.

Kituma kept firing but fail to notice that Kitsune and Neko were cracking and breaking down from all his firing with them. Kituma decides to deliver a charging shot at Adam, but not a normal charge shot. He focuses energy into them as the guns glow about to explode with his Grimm energy. Once he saw the right opening, he fire. The gun explodes hurting Kituma's hands with but the two-shot that were footballs in size as they flew to Adam. Adam smirk as he slightly sheath Wilt from Blush to absorb the shots like they were nothing. But the shots flew by him which confuse Adam. then the shots bounce of a bookshelf shaking it from the impact and hit Adam in the back hurting him but that was not Kituma game plan for his attack. It was getting Rebellious back into his hand which still hurt a bit but they stop hurting quickly.

Kituma launches 3 Dark Daggers at Adam as he approaches. Adam absorbs them with Wilt and as he fully sheath it and fires with Blush. KItuma blocks his strikes before doing a side pin launching a red slash attack which force Adam to absorb the attack. But while he did Kituma dash past Adam and wrap his hands around Adam's waist before suplexing Adam into the ground hard cracking the floor. Kituma was running low on energy especially after his charge shot with the now pieces Kitsune and Neko. Adam got up and decide enough playing around and drew his sword fully as all the red on him glow along with his sword. He uses his Moonslice semblance to launch a massive energy slash at Kituma who roll out of the way but the attack made a large hole to outside. The hole outside lead to a waterfall which was connected to the shower and bathing area of the fortress to the river below.

Kituma charge using both hands-on Rebellious. Adam dodges the first strike slashing across Kituma's stomach hurting spilling blood from the cut. Kituma tries swinging once more to cut the crouching Adam's head. But the bull sheath Wilt a bit to block the strike then backhands Kituma causing blood to escape Kituma's lips before thrusting the butt of Wilt into Kituma's chest causing Kituma to let out more blood from his mouth. Blake held back by Ilia and also Sienna.

Sienna: Sorry Blake but he made his choice.

Blake crying: He was not thinking clearly. He admits this.

Kituma raises his sword for one last strike as it was clear he could not last much longer and Adam knew this as he sheath activating his semblance and thrust his sword into Kituma heart causing an explosion of force through Kituma doing serious internal damage to the fox. Adam pushes Kituma to the hole in the wall to the river below smiling evilly.

Adam: don't worry. I take good care of Blake. Better then you could ever do.

Then he kicks Kituma off his blade to cause the fox to fall to the water below and while falling Kituma fell into unconscious before even hitting the water. Blake fell to the floor crying as Ilia comfort her and Sienna went to Adam and place a hand on his shoulder.

Sienna: Should had you done it in the first place.

Adam: all is forgiven, high leader.

Sienna and Adam left to plan for what to do next. Why Ilia stay by Blakes side. She knew Blake going need someone there for so she does not turn her weapon against herself to end pain Ilia thought. Ilia help Blake up and drag her gently to her room to rest after a long busy day. Cinder and Watts with their drone saw Kituma defeat at Adam and his "death" and Watts made a remark.

Watts: well there goes your knight in shining armor.

Cinder: yes he no longer needed if alive or not. Now take me to the city of Mistral. I need to find me some minions to capture fall.

Watts: you're the boss.

As he starts his jet up and flew off to get Cinder to the requested place so she can finally start the job she promises miss Salem a while ago to achieve. But as they left with the drone returning to the plane to dock, a raven flew down to the water and dive into the river that slowly turning red from Kituma's blood. And out from the side of the river was a wet Raven carrying Kituma who was still out cold. Raven examine his pulse and could tell he was still alive.

Raven worry for the boy: Damm it boy your almost as suicidal as your mom. Lucky for you I was doing a lot since we last talk. As she drew her blade and made a portal with her sword slash before sheathing it and pick Kituma and walk through it.

**Atlas. A-8 Base**

Meanwhile, during this time Winter was shaken up questioning everything because of seeing demons. She did not know who to turn to but Chro. he was in his lab packing up to go to the base in Vale to aid the Vale military and such. Winter knocks at his workplace door hoping he was not too busy, she needed him right now to help with her issue at the moment. Chro answers the door and was surprised to see her there.

Chro: Winter? What are you doing here?

Winter: I… I… need your help.

Showing vulnerability to Chro which is extremely rare even to her own family members. Chro let her in and she did not hesitate as she heads inside. She sat on his workbench as he sits right next to her so the two can talk not as scientist and Huntress, but as friends maybe as a couple.

Chro: is it about that night with you fighting with Kituma.

Winter nodded: they were normal people then became monsters.

Chro agrees with her; Yeah freaky. Is it making harder for you to trust people?

Winter nodded once more: I can't tell who is a demon and who is not.

Chro then said offhand: ones you know for a while you would know if they were acting strange.

Then a light bulb went on in Winter's head: That's it. Anyone new that has no records must be a demon.

She turns and kisses Chro surprising him then broke it as she got up and said: I must stop their plan.

As she left leaving the stun Chro their as he goes back to working on these custom energy handguns base on an Auto 9 with some special modes. They were not finished and won't be for a while before they are combat-ready. As he works someone snuck in and said.

?: Hello mister Merlot.

Chro sighs not liking his family name after his father's actions years ago: Penny you know I don't like it.

Penny realizes her mistake: Sorry Chro. so you working on Auto 9s for Mister Ironwood.

Chro nodded: Yes these be great sidearms for combat uses.

Penny nodded: understand. Well take care Chro

As she left as quick as she came in and he was glad to have some peace and quiet to work.

**Anima seas**

Kituma was starting to wake and saw he was in a cabin of a ship and looked around and saw a nice desk with a computer and a war table that show a hologram of Fortress of Miyamoto he was once at. He got up and notice bandages around his chest only wearing pants nothing else showing his fit body. When he got up he heard someone said behind him.

Raven: You're awake.

Kituma turns to Raven who was sitting in a chair near the bed he was resting on. Kituma was happy to see Raven.

Kituma: Guess you save me from being fish food.

Raven nodded: Yes what were you thinking to take on the White Fang all by yourself.

She was acting like a concerned mother to Kituma. Kituma ignores her head out of the cabin and saw he was a ship, a pirate ship like but more futuristic. He notices they were not in the sea below but in the skies above the vast sea. Kituma turns to Raven and asked.

Kituma: Stolen or bought?

Raven: Long story.

Kituma: I see...

He raises his hand to call Rebellious back. But he stops his calling after he thinks back to all the death carnage in the last couple days. He was not a hero. He turns to Raven and said.

Kituma: Can you bring me close to Vale?

Raven knew something was off for the lad. But decide not to push him on it; Sure.

As she went to the wheel of her ship as her crew got to work guiding the ship to the Kingdom of Vale and drop the fox off. But she can tell he lost his drive to fight or to achieve his dream.


	19. Chapter 19 Preparing for the End

**Chapter 19 Preparing for the End**

Soon they arrive at Vale's doc and Kituma got off with his stuff namely his Monjiro and red coat Raven remove from him to bandage him with some medics on her ship and part of her crew. Kituma hops off the ship and head into the city of Vale back to Tukson book shop. as Kituma walk hunchback looking at the floor not directly looking where he was going due to being defeated in spirit. Kituma stops to look around to get his location in the kingdom and where he should be heading. As he looked around he noticed the store he was standing in front of a nice motorcycle that was yellow was nearby the store- pizzeria as he read the name of the store. The place was called Italian May Cry.

Kituma: interesting name.

Then notice on one of the windows to the place it read, looking for pizza boy. Kituma sigh it was worth a shot as he headed inside but fail to see the sign above it saying, no Faunus allowed. Kituma glances around and notices it was one small place with only like three table but it looks nice overall. At the table where people order and pick up their pizza. There was also a glass casing showing cheese pizza, pepperoni, etc. all look nice and their smell slam into Kituma's nose like a tsunami and he was pretty hungry so decide to order and also hope to fill up the role of their delivery boy. He walked to the cashier who was the same age as him. She had long blond hair that had some cover her hat she wore being the cashier along with having the rest of hair in a ponytail.

Blondie: Welcome to Italian May Cry how may I-

She stopped when she notices Kituma was indeed a fox and was not sure how to say what she needs to before the boss comes out and make a scene.

Blond: mister fox you better get out.

Kituma slightly confused: what do you mean? Don't tell me-

Out from the back came a middle-aged man with brown hair with a nice mustache and beard on his face. He wore a red chef uniform with a blue apron with likely his pizzeria on it. He was arguing with a similar age man but with black hair and not really a beard on him. He had a green chef uniform with a purple apron like the other.

Red: I told you brother me and Pesca are not ready for-

He then notices Kituma and his red eyes were once full of confusion turn to rage really quickly. he walks out from behind the thing separating customer and working and heads straight to Kituma.

Red: WHAT IS THIS ANIMAL DOING IN MY STORE!

Kituma sigh great he enters an anti-Faunus Pizzeria: Sorry did not see the Faunus hating sign so I just leave.

Red: Good if I catch you again inside-

Green: Brother! Stop that fox is the one that helps a while back.

Kituma turns and notices the man in green was the same one he saved after his bad time at a grocery store.

Red turns to Kituma and calm down and said: you can finish your order.

Kituma: thank you… but I guess you would not be happy if I ask I can work here.

Red was about to shout when his brother interrupted him: absolutely not. You did not need to help me so you earn my trust so you are hired. My name is Tuono and this my brother Fuoco we are the owners. Welcome aboard.

Extending a hand out to Kituma who was hesitant at first but soon accept the hand and shook it making it official. Fuoco grumbles about not trusting the fo before tossing a pizza boy outfit for Kituma to wear tomorrow for his first day of work. So Kituma decides not to order since he can wait until he arrives at Tukson place to eat something. It took him 10 minutes to arrive at Tukson place and did not bother to speak with Tukson as he took out the kitchen some apple slices and took them to his room to eat before sleeping after this chaotic day he ahead of him.

Atlas Schnee Dust Company

Winter stood before her families HQ building which was a massive tall tower in the heart of Atlas which was part of the floating Kingdom of Atlas which is above the ruins and minds of Mantle that was once there. It was almost ova shape but split down the middle with blue windows and on top, there was a Schnee family logo projected on top of it. Winter enter without asking for entrance since her family is the one in charge of this mighty company. Her first stop the filing room so she can get a list of all new employes enter the company around the time Chro Got kidnap to present day.

She was on a computer searching through and copy ones that had joined during that time that have no real detail in them are almost copy and paste then is actually written. Winter found about 30 potential demons in the family business and she plans to bring an end to all of those unholy bastards. But as she prepares to leave she saw a surprised person to be there in front of her.

Willow not happy at what Winter was doing: Winter dear you broke mommy heart going behind her back.

Winter confuse what she was talking about since she is going behind her douchebag father: What are you talking mother?

Willow: Don't play dumb with me dear, I know you are preparing to purge all those demons I planted in my company.

Winter was stun: what… why- no your not a-

Willow interrupts her: no I am not a demon-like the others, I am being controlled by one and boy I love this body.

Feeling her body up and said: then again her liver is dying slowly so I healed that since I want to make this body last especially that ability your family got. What is its name again?

Winter drew her weapon aim at Willow: Let her go or I-

Willow interrupts: What? Kill me? You only kill your mother and I jump into which I plan to do anyway since I will need all the help I can get.

As she drew from her side daggers that were made of silver color and threw one at Winter who deflects it knocking it to the floor as Willow charge and tries to stab into her girl's stomach but Winter avoid it and lean head back to avoid a slash to her head. Then the blade folds out into a fan with Schnee glyph style lines on it and it's cyan color cloth part. Then she swung it about launching wind out from the green glowing part of the glyph lines on it. This knock Winter back a few feet having to use her sword Krieg Schluckenas she calls it to slow her sliding back by thrust it into the floor cutting through it a bit. Willow smirk as she leans down and pick up her other dagger and open it up to form a fan-like the other and then swing both launching a wave of fire down the hall towards Winter who had barely a second to summon a Beowolf to shield her from the flames.

Then once the flame stop she orders her wolf to attack her mother and pin her ass down so Winter can escape and inform those she trust with this information. Willow only raises an arm out and from it, fleshy entrails form a fleshy hand an arm to grab the Beowulf by its head and crush it like a peanut in her large hand. Once the summon died she launched her flesh arm she form to punch Winter knocking her back and outside a window free falling to ground level. As she falls she form a decent-sized Nevermore which grab her arm to slow her descent. Once on ground level she deforms the Nevermore and made a run for it but she soon stopped by Atlas soldiers with their white armor with a second color on them to tell them apart.

Blue Guy: Miss Schnee nice to see you.

Winter: thanks now I must get going.

As she walked past them bu sense something is up as she saw in the corner of her eye the green color guy had a hand on his handgun ready to draw it out? Winter also notice another aim his rifle at her and the last one drew his Atlas sword. Winter connect the dot quickly and turn around and cut the head of his handgun making it useless and at the end of her slash, she slashes up cutting the purple one's rifle before chopping him in the neck knocking him on the ass before hitting the green one in neck knocking him out as well. The blue one drew his sword and prepare to bring it down on her. But Winter blocks it with Krieg Schluckenas before overpowering him and slashing the fellow soldier across the chest before kicking him on his back. Winter sense someone arrives behind her. She turns only to get uppercut by the giant flesh fist Willow still hand form around her right arm.

This Launch Winter pretty far away through a statue knocking her to the floor. Winter Aura shatter on the punch's impact so she was seriously hurt and knew her turn to the demon side was coming so she had to take her time she had count. She pulls her scroll and sends message to Chro about what she found and a message which read.

The Demons are in the heart of Atlas. Its connect to my family. If I don't see you again I got to say I will wish we spend more time together Chro. Winter.

Winter decided to double-check that the demon controlling Willow can delete the message by destroying her Scroll. And shortly after Wilow arrives smirking proudly of herself.

Willow: Now dear time to be a good girl for mommy.

Winter spit back: You are not my mother.

Willow not amuse; oh you will.

As her fleshy arm turn to entrailsl and enter Winter's mouth and into her body. As it enter Winter's eyes start to glow pink for a while until all the entrails were inside, turning her into another servant for the God Hand Slan.

Willow: Now ready to survive the god hand?

Winter: Yes mother but I been a bad girl. I inform a human who has just left to Vale with my sister as well.

Willow nodded: Okay. I send my remaining child and her new kitty to deal with them but if they fail, be prepared to check anyone who arrives in Atlas.

Winter nodded: Understood but where will you be?

Willow smirk: I will be in Mantle. That where I will use the negative energy built up and blood spill to return to my divine form at long last.

Winter nodded and so did the goons that woke up and follow Winter to defend the kingdom of Atlas and the master. Slan smirk walking off preparing to regain her sexy divine form at long last. Meanwhile on an airship to Vale Chro got a message on his scroll as he sat with Weiss next to him since she decided to get to Vale early to get a feel of the kingdom and also take the test to get into the school since she did not want to go into the military like her sister.

Weiss notice Chro Looking on his scroll: Got a text?

Chro shook his head: No. A message from your sister.

Weiss was curious: what she sent.

Chro said quick thinking: Ask to keep an eye on her little sis.

Weiss blush and look away: I can look out for myself.

Chro laughs at her reaction: I know you can. But it does not hurt to have someone to have your back.

Weiss smiled: Thanks Chro.

Chro nodded but he looked away from her with a look of fear knowing something bad is coming and the more he thinks about, the more it seems their only hope is the fox boy that saved him and seem to be aware of what is going on more than him and Winter combined.

**Mistral White Fang Base**

Blake was in her room alone thinking about what she is thinking of doing. And that be leaving the White Fang and become a Huntress. Since she has been assigned to the brotherhood in Vale which means she is going to Beacon if she left there and it was ironic that be the school she goes to since it was the one Kituma wanted to as well. He would love to have her there, but since he no longer here it's up to her to honor his memory and try to fill the void and do the job he dedicates his life to do. But how will she? She thought about it and decided it had to be during a heist on a train or vehicle of some kind. She can use it to get some distance and make her escape and into the Kingdom of Vale. She hopes it happens sooner or later when she arrives tomorrow in Vale along with Adam who is taking control of that brotherhood which makes her escaping harder then it would normally be.

But it kind of ironic she not only be running away from the White Fang due to what it has become but also Adam as well. To follow the dream of someone who cared about not just the Faunus but everyone. She will be that symbol of peace Kituma said he would be. If not she will try her to help in anyway she can. As she got in bed and fall asleep for the next day.

The next day Blake wait with other going to join the brotherhood along with Adam as they fly towards the Kingdom of Vale. which ironically at the same time Chro and Weiss arrive in the kingdom of vale and go their separate ways. Chro to Vale military base. Weiss the place she is renting until she leaves for Beacon once she passes the tests to get into the school. Kituma got dressed in a red and green pizza uniform with the hat and all. He look himself in the mirror and try to smile, but it did not last since his drive to fight was only a measly spark. He was not the hero this world needs. He only a Grimm pretend he can be a human. As he exits his room and out of Tukson bookshop and head to work.


	20. Chapter 20 Rising to the Call

**Chapter 20 Rising to the Call**

It's been two weeks and Kituma has gotten used to his bosses and fellow worker Yang. the two got along pretty well but he kept seeing Raven when talking to her. Maybe their related but he never bothers to ask since it not something you ask if you're related to this other person I know. He was driving on his small motorcycle the two brothers own and allow him to use for deliveries. And so far it has been useful and though not as fast as Yang bike it makes it in time. He had finished his day of work as he parks the IMC bike as he heads in to sign out for the day. As he heads in Kituma notices Yang was talking with her younger sister Ruby who he saw and talked to a bit but not much.

He was not sure if they were adopted sister or biological sisters with a different parent. He finishes signing in while he overheard the sister's conversation.

Ruby: SIS I want to go to the weapon shop and I want someone to come with me. It is slightly boring without someone.

Yang sigh not wanting to go then notice Kituma and got an idea as she smiled: I got an idea. KITUMA!

He glances over to her and she continues to ask him: So you busy this afternoon?

Kituma shook his head: No why are you-

Yang: Good because I am having fun you two at the weapon store. Just don't do anything naughty.

Ruby blushes YANG!

Yang laugh at Ruby's reaction but Kituma thought about it while the two sisters argue and he said: Sure.

Ruby surprise he wanted to come but decide to take it. Once fully sign out Ruby lead the way to the weapon shop Ruby wanted to go with someone. As they walk in silent but Ruby wanted to break the silence by talking to Kituma but had no idea how to start a conversation. She notices he pretty fit even more than Yang and that a feat since she been picking fights since she started school.

Ruby: So you training to be a Huntsman?

Kituma not looking at her but where they're going: I did but… not anymore.

Ruby was confused. Why would he quit on being a Huntsman?: But why?

Kituma answer to her question was simple: I am not worthy and not a hero this world needs.

Ruby was not exactly sure what he means as they arrive at the weapon shop and head in. Ruby check out weapon dashing about in the store. Kituma on the other look with some interest but his heart was not in it. He looks at handgun since he needs to replace his old ones so he can have a ranged weapon to defend himself since he left Rebellious behind. As he looked he saw on a wall poster. It shows a dark knight leaping down sword raise down on criminal below him. He looks like a monster a demon and reminds Kituma of the darkness within him. He stares for it a while which Ruby while walking by notice.

Ruby asks Kituma: Are you okay Kituma?

Kituma did not respond at first and Ruby thought he did not hear her: No I am fine… Ruby. does this person look like a hero of peace?

Ruby look at the poster collect her thought for her answer to Kituma complicated question: You mean as a Beacon of hope or champion of justice?

Kituma: something like that?

Ruby thought some more about her final answer. It took her a while to the point where Kituma was about to say forget it when: I think he can be. Maybe not being heroic-looking but his action and the way he inspires others and strikes fear into the hearts of those who dare break the peace. Then I say he can be.

Kituma was inspired and shock that this girl so young said words of wisdom wiser than some adults. And it reminds him of his promise to his dad and what Mister Rogers would want him to do. So what if he not an angel of justice. He is the devil that crime fears his judgment. He pats Ruby's head which confuses her.

Kituma smiles: Thank you, Ruby.

As he heads to the door and leaves the store. Ruby follows as he walks to the middle of the road as he clears his mind by breathing slowly before raising his left hand like he expecting a high five of some kind. He did it for like 2 seconds and Ruby was about to ask when a Sword of some king flew right into his hand and an explosion of red energy around him as a red coat form on him over his Pizza delivery boy uniform. Ruby's mouth was at awe at the sight. Kituma turns to Ruby and gave a salute to say goodbye as he runs off to a destination in mind.

Ruby sigh: So much for hanging out with someone.

As she heads back inside to window shop by herself in the weapon store. Kituma decides to head to the Howling Brothers workshop and make amends and getting something he will need to save the world from this mighty demon the spider demon was talking about. As he walks down the dark street since it was pretty late he senses someone running towards him.

Chro: Kituma!? Thank god yours here.

As he ran stop and needed to catch his breath in front of Kituma.

Kituma worries for Chro though the two have not met since last time in the White Fang base in Atlas: What wrong Chro?

Chro: Winter. The girl that attack you has been following you around. The one with white-

Kituma; I know who she is not hard to guess it was Weiss Schnee.

Chro was flabbergasted at this until he saw Kituma smirk and realize he was joking and knew it was Winter: Okay you got me there but anyway she in danger. The demons got her and we need to save her and stop their plan.

Kituma nodded: We need to work together.

Chro agrees: Come with me to the base so we can talk about more.

Kituma said to Chro: I know the base location. I did a pizza delivery to it. I need to do something before I go.

Chro was going to argue with him but the look on Kituma said he was serious and he needs to do this. So Chro sighs and said he will see him at the base. Kituma saw Chro disappear into the night. Kituma walks and soon arrive in front of the Howling Brothers workshop and head inside. And like they knew he was coming the two stood their arms cross. With angry looks on them.

Sou: Well it seems the ungrateful bastard has arrived. And we have been waiting here for you.

Nor broke his angry look and said to Sou: We been jobbing around waiting for him to come in one of are-

Sou smacks him to silence his brother: SHUT UP YOU'RE RUINING THE MOMENT!

Kituma: Nor. Sou. I am sorry. I was… going through a phase and I need something.

Nor and Sou notice he was being serious as he walks past them to the back of their workshop. Once in back, he heads towards the largest weapon back their, which was easily his father's sword. The Dragonslayer. Kituma steps closer to his father's legendary weapon, once in arms reach of it the lad extends his arm out to grasp the clothy grip of the sword almost as tall as him and likely weight more then he does. Once his fingers wrap around it Kituma was swiftly warped physically or mentally to a new place entirely. Kituma was in a grassy field with no sign of life or civilization around for miles even in his vast sight. He looks around until he notices a familiar figure sitting on a rock looking to the distance, not to anything particular. Kituma recognize this person.

Kituma at a lost of words except for one he has not spoken to anyone in 6 long years: Father?

Guts was not wearing the outfit he died in Kituma was there and this was not it. He was wearing a black hoodie with nothing on it with the left sleeve cut so it did not dangle and flop about with his numb for a left arm. He wore dark jeans that had rip and tears at the knees and had black fancy shoes on. He looks pretty chill and just sitting on that rock not doing anything.

Guts not looking at his son still staring into the distance: It been so long my son. I expect you to have grown a lot since.

He glances to his right having to turn his head almost all the way around including his body since his remaining eye was on the left side of his face. He was able to see his son after so long.

Guts smiles at his son: You have grown strong. Look like your mother.

Kituma smiled back to his father: I got some of you inside me. This spiky hair did not come from mom that's for sure.

Guts chuckle at his son jab at him reminding him of Cyan: Good one son. Come sit with me.

Patting the spot on the rock he was sitting on. Kituma sits with his father by his side and had a lot to say but knew this was likely not meant to last forever so he got to the point: Why are you here? Why am I here?

Guts knew he was going to ask those questions and answer them the best he can: My power was placed inside my sword in case you need it for a battle in the future. Don't let it go to waste my son.

Kituma nodded: Thank you, dad.

He said with a sad smile as he closes his eyes and returns to Howling Brothers' workshop still having his figures wrap around Dragonslayer. He pushes a button on Rebellious and turns it into its compact mode and place it on his waist and then places it on his back before turning to the brothers and say.

Kituma: Night.

As he walked past them and out to the store to get Monjiro from Tukson's place.

Much later Kituma arrives at the base and got it when Kituma told the guards he was here to visit Chro and let him pass and told to go to the weapon workshop in the base. The base was pretty small and not a lot of people around since most of the big guns for the kingdom of Vale are Huntsman. He entered the workshop and saw it was massive with lots of tools to make weapons of death. Chro notice Kituma and said to him.

Chro: Kituma nice to see you here. I see you brought weapons with you.

Kituma nodded: I did but I lost during combat my handguns.

Chro: Handguns? Well, that funny because I am working on some for Atlas.

Chro turns around to pick up the base model Auto 9s he brought to work on and hand them to Kituma who could feel them in his hands. He notices it had clips in which be not good for Kituma since he better off with energy clips he can use his own aura to recharge himself but he will test them out with live ammo. He saw some targets for target practice and took aim at one and fired. Kituma kept firing until the clips were empty and looked at the empty handguns smiling before turning to Chro and said.

Kituma: Needs more work and got some suggestions for my custom pair if you don't mind?

Chro shook his head and said: Not a problem.

?: I think mister fox has a very impressive aim for someone of his age.

Kituma turn both guns drawn on… a girl? A girl that looks 15 maybe 17 at the oldest but he had a strong feeling she more 15 years in age. The girl had orange hair that was curly with a small ahoge on top that reaches down to her chin and to top her off was a cute pink bow on the back of her head. Her eyes were a light green that seem to glow almost but it might from how pure and innocent she looks even compare to Ruby. her skin was light in color with freckles and over her skin she wore a whitish-gray blouse with short gray overall female edition with a black and green collar that matches her stockings. She seems to be rocking a small backpack of sorts.

Chro sighs annoy to see her here: Penny why you here? Don't tell me you snuck along.

Penny shook her head: No I would never *Hiccup*

Chro gave a stern look: Penny you know not to lie.

Penny: come on Chro I don't want to fight and fight all day it's not what I like doing.

Chro: I know but it's your purpose.

Penny: But I can be more than my purpose.

Chro did not want to argue more with the robot in disguise who he cares about. And introduce Kituma to Penny. The two shake hands and Penny was not really shaking while Kituma was. But after noticing what Kituma was doing she shook his and her's arm really fast up and down.

Penny: it's a pleasure to meet you mister Kituma.

Kituma broke the shake hard not hurt but the shaking did make his arm numb a bit: Nice to meet you to Penny.

Penny decides to go since she felt she was intruding on something important: I will be going now take Mister Kituma and Chro.

As she left so the boys can get back to work. Kituma handed Chro the gun but he said he did not need them since that was the prototype so he brought out a hologram of them and a computer so he can modify the model with Kituma so he gets ready to craft them.

Chro: So what you need? Or want for you advance Auto 9s?

Kituma his basic needs for them: it to be energy clips ones I can recharge and refill with my own Aura. have different modes like rapid-fire and power shot of some kind.

Chro thinks: I see what about explosive shots? Homing shots? I am guessing different dust types as well.

Kituma nodded: All the above, please.

Chro nodded: this takes me a while so it would be best not to sit around and do nothing while I work.

Kituma: I did not plan to.

As he walks away to get some distance and decide as he picks up Dragonslayer with both hands and felt his father's powers surges through him. He was easily stronger than his Grimm form. He swung it about and from it created gusts of wind that almost knock stuff off the wall. Chro tries to keep his working from being knocked off and be destroyed.

Chro: Don't do that inside!

Kituma: don't worry I take it outside.

As he headed outside to get comfortable with his father's sword and the power it holds. And once out and made sure no one would bother him as he held the large blade in both hands getting into his father's old stance. He swung it around to get a feel for it and thought not really heavy for Kituma it was trickier to use then Rebellious due to how long it was and wide as well. But its sheer power was well worth it and the power boost as well. It going to take Kituma some time to get used to it and see exactly how powerful it makes him and how to control it in a fight if he has to use it and have to not to kill his enemy. And so the two young lad prepare for the battle in Atlas they know is ahead of them.


	21. Chapter 21 Son Like Father

**Chapter 21 Son Like Father**

The next day Kituma was ready physically for the mission ahead of him and also Chro gift to him was finished at long last. Kituma walks into the workshop as Chro walk over holding them up with a cloth gesturing them towards the fox.

Chro: And your Handguns are finish and combat-ready at long last,

Kituma pick up the black and red custom Auto 9 and they felt very nice in hand and once got them comfortable in his hands, he started firing the red energy shots at targets to see how they feel being fired. They felt nice and powerful. He also turns it to the homing mode and it was pretty good but not 100% guarantee to never miss which was sort of sad but that would be too easy. Once all were tested he turn to Chro and said with a smile.

Kituma: You have not failed to impress me.

Chro: Your welcome I can pilot you to Atlas so you can do your job.

Kituma nodded and the two were about to leave when he notices something in the corner of the workshop. It looks like a robot version of Kituma's and Guts' Grimm form. Chro notice him looking and said.

Chro: That's a side project Mister Ironwood wanted me to do. It based on a Grimm we have seen a couple of times over the years and made a good base for a war boat. We call it Metarudemon.

Kituma: Cool name.

Kituma decides not to question it more as the two left the workshop and head to an airship to take up north to the Kingdom of Atlas. The ship was small fit only 2 and would be one for stealth mission which is fitting for their goal of having the element of surprise on these spawns from hell. The flight was boring but soon they could see the floating Kingdom of Atlas.

Kituma: Alright get me close and I will-

Then a giant Summon Nevermore starts attacking the airship using its claws to tear the metal tin can they are in.

Chro: the FUCK! A summons?

Kituma: Winter must be turned land this I get the bird off us.

He opened the hatch and jump up stabbing the Nevermore in the neck which frees its claws of the ship and flies off into the kingdom of Atlas. Kituma hangs onto his sword that was in the neck of Nevermore and slowly start to dissipate. Kituma start to fall but using his Dash semblance to boost and land on top of a building safe and sound. But then landing in front of him was Winter with her main sword and side blade of her weapon call Krieg Schluckenas.

Winter sounding robotic in how she speaks: You are a threat to the mother's plan. Prepare to die.

She dash thrust her short sword almost dagger in its size at Kituma who put Rebellious away to deflect her strike with Monjiro by quick drawing it out from its sheath. Winter tries to use the main blade to slice at his neck and behead the Kishi, but Kituma strikes his blade down deflecting the attack away from him. Winter step back to get some distance and think of a plan of attack, however, Kituma decides to go offense and charged with his blade drawn and in hand. The two had a minute of blocking and slashing at each other but neither got a clean hit on the other. Kituma thrusts with the sheath of Monjiro square into Winter's chest knocking the air out of her before smacking her in the face with it causing her to stumble back a few feet.

Winter got up and then summon a beowolf to pounce on Kituma but know the fox and wolf were wrestling. The Summon Beowolf try to overpower the Faunus but he held his ground with the Grimm and Kituma slash twice across its chest weakening it before sheathing Monjiro and grabbing the bottom of the wolves jaw and ripping off the jaw and a huge chunk from its chest killing it as it fades into nothing.

Kituma: Is that all you... Got.

He pauses when he saw Winter summon her strongest summon. An Arma Gigas like the one her sister slay to get permission to leave to Vale but this one had slightly different design and the sword was slightly smaller compared to the other one. Kituma never fought one in combat but heard they are strong so this be interesting.

Kituma got into a stance with Rebellious a fencing pose: On guard ready?

The knight raises his sword to bring it down on Kituma as he said real quick.

Kituma: Fence.

As he blocks the Arma Gigas' attack with his sword and then knocks it off his blade and launching a red energy slash at the Grimm but its tough armor body protects it from all the cutting power but it did clearly hurt still from its reaction to the attack landing. Winter took advantage of his fight with her Grimm to slash across Kituma's back which got him to growl from the pain and try to swing behind him but Winter duck and slash at his knee hurting him more forcing him to use Dark Shredder to force Winter to block and force her back. Her Gigas was recovering and then prepare to slash down once more but Kituma swings up With Rebellious cracking and breaking off a huge piece of the Arma's sword and surprising it.

Kituma took advantage and use Spinning Darkness attack to toss his sword into the Arma Gigas' chest shredding its chest open. Kituma and saw a flock of death which is a code for a massive group of Nevermores coming your way. Kituma drew his new Auto 9s which have the name of Kitsune and Neko as you except for his handguns. Activate explosion mode with fire dust activate and start to unleash hell to the flock coming his way. The explosive shots hit killing manny Nevermores but they kept coming no matter how many shots and explosions go off. Kituma knew firing was not going to stop them so he put his handguns away and recall Rebellious to his hand. Rebellious being the good boy he was (But hated to admit) return to Kituma's hand and he quickly uses Dark Shredder but it was spinning forming a wall slicing up Nevermores flying through protecting Kituma.

Kituma saw some try to fly past it and U-turn to tackle into the back of Kituma, too bad Kituma had Monjiro already drawn and start slicing the white birds of Winter before even touching him. He even stabs down on one from it's back piercing the floor a bit with Monjiro. But Kituma saw in the upper part of his eye the Grimm raising his sword again but this time Kituma had nothing or enough time to react as it comes down to cut Kituma clean in half. As he raises his arms to try in likely vain to shield himself from the attack. But he heard the large sword of the Arma Giga clash into something, and it wasn't himself. He looked up and saw two Aura Blade he normally calls on but he did not form these? The two swords push against the Gigas' sword then spin and fire into the Grimm's chest. Kituma did not have time to think this as he had to deal with Winter.

Kituma recalls Rebellious to his free hand and then grind Monjiro into the blade side of Rebellious and pulse Red Aura through both. Once Monjiro grind off it, a Red energy projectile was launch from it and hit Winter knocking her into a wall knocking something in her but she was out for now so he can finish the Arma Gigas. Kituma turns and leaps up and with his two swords and two aura blades he slashes with all four at incredible speeds. And the Arma Giga could not defend from and it was turned into confetti and then into nothing. Kituma turn to Winter and ran still prepare for a fight but he lowers his weapons when she spits entrails and blood which fade into nothing. Along with his aura blades. Kituma did not have time to figure that out.

Kituma joking: Guessing that not your body parts?

She gathered her breath and look up with an annoyed look on her face: Are you always a fucking ass.

Throwing up disgusted what happened to her. Kituma patted her on the back: Don't worry I will end this.

As Kituma walks to the edge of the building but he heard Winter say weakly still recovering.

Winter: Why? Why are you doing this?

Kituma pause and said: I am the only one that can besides, I have to finish with my father started.

He turns to her and gave a salute: Besides Remnant needs a champion. And maybe he not the most angelic looking person in the world.

He said with a smirk before he leaps off using Dash Semblance to get some distance and was off the Kingdom of Atlas and above Mantle that was below. While sky diving down he turns into his Grimm form and spread his wings and fly down to where Slan was since he can sense her from so far above, this was likely not a good sign in the slightest. She appears to be in a mine with a hole that leads all the way to the bottom of it. Kituma flew about it and saw below faintly them waiting for him. Kituma decides to come in with slam. Kituma spins his sword as the electric and flames coat the blade getting stronger as it spins before falling down fast with his sword coming down with him.

The Atlas soldier waits gun aim ready to shoot, but they barely had enough time when BOOM! An explosion of flames and lightning knocked them all out, removing them as threats. Slan/Willow shook her head.

Willow: Men these days. Their either worthless or to die for.

Kituma: And I am the one that you want to see dead as dirt.

Willow giggle: that is true but no hard feelings. But your dad ruins me and since he is gone, I have to take it out of you.

She smiled evil but Kituma acts like he was not worried: Don't worry dear I will finish what my dad started. Finish off sloppy seconds he forgot to make sure she is double dead.

This anger Slan as she charges with her fan daggers and tries to stab and slash at Kituma but use Ragging Beast to block her attacks and then palm strikes into Willow's stomach knocking her back a few feet away from Kituma. Willow turns them to fan mode and swings them launches waves of ice but the fox rolls out of the way of the ice waves. Kituma once he got a chance to use his Dark Drive attack and launch a red energy slice at Willow knocking her back and onto her hands and knees once her back bounces off the wall hard. Kituma put his sword away and start firing at Willow but she forms a flesh entrail shape arm that she uses to block the shots as well as charge at Kituma.

Kituma saw this and put them away and drew Monjiro and got into a stance to prepare to slice and dice. Willow uses a giant demon flesh fist to deliver a nice hook to Kituma, but he sidesteps the attack and slashes the arm twice before Getting backhanded By the fleshy demonic arm. this launched Kituma back a few feet away. He looked up and prepare to fight some more against Willow. Willow uses her fans to launch a fire tornado at him which he activated Ragging Beast to absorb the attack and launch it back into a fireball of kinetic energy. This hit Willow hurting her but she kept on fighting, more driven to kill this fox even more. she forms with her other arm a giant fleshy demonic arm and uppercut Kituma in the stomach and then spiking him into the ground. Making the ground crack and almost collapse. Winter produced to slam her fists down repeatedly on hurting him more and more. But then Kituma had enough and turn Grimm mode and grab and held up her giant demonic arms.

Willow looks with confusing and worry when he uses his incredible strength to rip the arms off hurting Willow a lot opening her mouth which Kituma shove three fingers into her open-mouthed and turn them into tendrils to go deeper and grab Slan out. Once the tendrils connect he remove Slan from Willow and toss her where he rips Slan arms at. He did this so she can regain a form or try to enter Willow which Kituma would stop so it left her really no choice in the end. Kituma picks up Willow who was still out of it and leaps up flying out of the mine. Once back on the surface Kituma landed and turn to normal just in time for Willow to come back.

Willow: The fuck happen- where the fuck-

She stops when she noticed Kituma and his familiar look.

Willow said the name of the first person that came to mind.

Willow: Jack is that you? Did you dye your hair and fur?

Kituma: Sorry Madam but I am not Jack. I am actually his grandson.

Willow: I see… thank you.

Kituma smile then entrails wrap around his arms and legs but he fights back against it. He said to Willow.

Kituma: get out of here and get to safety-

As he was pulled down to join Slan down below. And then she slams him into the ground cracking the ground once more. And then he stomps hard on Kituma causing the floor to collapse at last causing the two to fall and land on a metal platform surround by a lake of blood around them. Slan smile as she towers over Kituma now being 10 feet tall. She walks towards him as this fleshy girl looks very sexy, a goddess you could say with long entrail making her hair and had violent red eyes.

**Slan: I have not quite reached my full power son of Guts. But you no match for my incomplete demonic form.**

Kituma got up in pain and started to get tired and said: I may not be ready to slay a god. But.

Once full got up he drew from his back his Father's sword the Dragonslayer which recharges him a bit and boosts his power since it's his own plus his dad which makes him equal to his dad. Slan recognizes the blade in Kituma's hands and knew this was not good.

Kituma smirk at her reaction: Now madam lets Dance.

As he got into a stance his father usually went it wielding his legendary sword. Slan launch entrails from her body towards Kituma and he spin Dragonslayer cutting the tendrils up before getting to close and did to Dark Drive attack with Dragonslayer which slams into Slan doing serious damage to her which only made her madder as her eyes glow with red energy. And fire beams from her eyes at Kituma who use Raggin Beast to block and absorb the beams hitting it. Kituma focus energy into Dragonslayer as its coated in black and red energy flames and once her eye lasers stop, he uses Dark Thrust and stabs a huge chunk of her right leg causing to take a knee and Kituma turns around as he was behind her and slicing the back of the bent leg of Slan. She screamed more in pain. When she turns to face Kituma she got hit by a large ball of energy launch from Ragging Beast stunning her along with the pain it caused as well. Kituma then leaps and stab Dragonslayer into her back and stab multiple times into her back before Slan had enough and grab him.

Kituma had loosened his grip of Dragonslayer so it was no longer in his hands. And Slan tosses him behind since she was so weak after taking his beating he been dishing to her like his old man but he wasn't so savage as Guts was. As he was flung back he forms his Grimm armor on his left hand and launches tendrils out to wrap around the handle of Dragonslayer still in her back and pull it out and towards him. But once close kept his Grimm armor on his arm still and move the sword so his feet were on the blade and jump off it and pull it closer as he jumped off it to get closer to Slan. and before his Dark Thrust, he pierces through her chest and landed on the platform safely. Slan cough blood surprise this child was beating her a GOD!

**Slan coughing blood still: How is this *Coughes more blood* possible.**

Then she fell into the lake of blood surrounding the platform Kituma was on. Kituma thought it was over until he saw all the blood moving where Slan was and knew this was not going to end well. As from it a more human-like head surface but she was massive in size. She had tentacle cyan hair and had black eyes. Kituma knew the fight was not over yet.

On the surface, Chro'd plane landed where Willow was walking away from the mine hole with Winter in as well. Once it set down on the solid ground, Winter hops out and dash towards her mom to check on her.

Winter: Mother are you hurt?

Willow shook her head no and said: We best get going the fox that save me said-

Before she finishes a storm form from the mine hole? And faintly you can see a huge figure that looks female climb out from it. Once on the surfaces, she spread her large demonic wings and sours into the skies still covered by a storm cover her and start to grow bigger as she got higher and higher. Way above the clouds and sort of out of sight beside the clouds she uses to mask herself and also good protection from those to dare get close to her. Winter knew this was bad but where the hell was Kituma?

Below in the mine, Kituma was badly wounded due to being Slam down by a fist which causes the first of many mini earthquakes the surface felt in a short period of time. After being hammer down by fist he was step down many times before Slan decide to leave. Kituma turns to Grimm form to fight back but she overpowers him still and kept beating him down leaving him a bloody mess in a pool of his own blood. once Slan was gone Kituma try to get up but he was too weak and beaten to continue on, but he had to try for the safety of this world. He got to his shaky and almost shattered legs which were held together by the Berserk Armor. As he stands his rage his burning spirit was rising within him as red energy pulse around him but he felt the fear and terror of all around and in the Kingdom of atlas but they were not alone. Some in the other kingdoms could faintly see the storm near where Atlas was due to how massive it is and on the news of this change in the weather above Atlas never seen in Remnant history. This negative energy was recharging him giving his strength back and then some. Inbetween the armor piece he starts to glow red with energy as he was being supercharged.

Kituma then let out a mighty roar and an explosion of energy blast around him which could be seen from above. Winter, Willow, and Chro wonder what the fuck was that?! Then from the hole came a red comment that was sort of human size fly up to where Slan was going but Winter and Chro felt that red thing must be a good side, they hope. Kituma flew high and reach the Thermosphere of Remnant in like 10 seconds. This was where Slan was chilling out with her hell-storm she forms entering her true God Hand Form. she turns to this powerful being she sense was surprised to see Kituma's Grimm form but it was different namely having four wings than his usual 2 and also glowing red with energy covering him namely his eyes and arms.

**Slan smirk: I don't know how you got so much stronger or even recover so fast but it too late I am a GOD once more and this world will be destroyed.**

Kituma did not respond outside of= dashing towards her who just smirks and call lightning bolts to strike Kituma but he blocks or dodges the bolts of lightning and while he flew from his hands came energy shots which hit and hurt Slan. he flew by her face and with both swords in his hands and two aura blade from before he used made four large cuts across her face and flew past her. Slan growl as she uses her hair as tentacles to grab and wrap up Kituma, but the fox using his four swords to slash any that got close to him before getting out of her hair's reach. Kituma turns around and charges like a bullet through the air. Slan smirk and prepare to punch him right out of the air.

But when she and Kituma collide creating a booming sound which pushes back the clouds around them and could be felt down below in Atlas and around it and everyone could see the clouds move away from where Atlas was like they were knocked out making them sort of more worry but more confusing what the hell was going on up north. Slan cried in pain from it but it was not only her arm that was in pain but her shoulder. Kituma while flying recklessly towards Slan he uses Shadow Guard to slam into her fist while he uses Dragonslayer and pierces through her shoulder causing her great pain. Slan was tired of this game and called on the power of the hell-storm around them to kill this fox.

And once he is can destroy this planet and return to the place she needs to get to, the being Earth. Kituma trying to dodge the lightning strikes but soon many hit him and start shocking him. Slan smirk Hell lightning will turn most being to ash and this Kituma will be no different. But Kituma while hurt by the electricity striking him, it was in fact charging him up making him stronger even more. And once he got as charged up as he wanted which seriously hurt Kituma but his sense of pain remove it did not hurt at all. Kituma put Rebellious away and grab Dragonslayer in both hands as it overcharges with energy and then dash towards her and faster then she could possibly react heck she barely saw it coming. Kituma pierces her chest making a huge hole twice as big as him which is impressive due to her being 30 feet tall and most of her chest was gone.

**Slan coughing blood terrified like the day Guts almost kill her but on a whole new level since there is no escape this time: How is this *Coughing blood* A god killed by a mere mortal.**

But Kituma was not done he flew beneath her and focus all his energy he absorbs from the hell storm and had with him into his mouth. Once ready, he aims up and Unleashes his strongest Dark Breath to date. It consumes Slan within the beam and then some and starts to disintegrate until Slan was nothing more than a memory and the end of the God Hand's legacy. The attack could be seen from everyone in the kingdoms as it went into space and shoot off into the vast void above them. Kituma was drained and return to his normal Grimm form and knew he will be tired soon so he flew off to the Kingdom of Vale namely to the Howling Brother's workshop near his old family house. And soon he arrives there and turns to normal and head in.

Sou and Nor ran to him and check if he was okay. And Sou spoke first.

Sou acting he was not really worried but was: SO your not dead not surprise.

Nor turn to his brother: Liar you were as worried as I was. So it's over?

Kituma nodded: Yes I have to tell Winter and Chro it's over as well just for them to be sure. But I need a minute to rest.

As he walks over and collapses on a bed and rest. The brothers left to it. He got only an hour of sleep when his phone ring when his alarm for work went off and this cause him to sigh as he gets up still tired but he did not want his boss to kill him and sell his tail as a sweater.

Kituma said to himself: I guess their no rest for the wicked.

As he heads to the door leading to the world between worlds and head to work after saving the world and almost died. No big deal Kituma sarcastically thought.


	22. Chapter 22 Epilogue

**Chapter 22 Epilogue**

Kituma enjoy having two days of nothing but normal everyday stuff it was a nice change of pace. He was doing well at work pleasing his boss Fuoco and Tuono. Today was doing great and it was the end of his shift and prepare to sign out. Yang was cleaning the tables since she also did that while Ruby was reading a magazine since she came to hang out and help around the Pizzeria for a free pizza slice which was enough for ruby and she already ate it by the time he got back.

Kituma said to Yang: So you heading to Beacon and ready for the tests to get in?

Yang nodded: I am. The fighting test will be easy. Written tests even easier.

Ruby laughed which made Yang turn not like be laugh at when she is being serious and knowing why Ruby was laughing about.

Ruby: Yang you all brawn and barely brains. I mean it took you about 3 tries to-

Yang's hair starts to glow and flames around her as her Lilac eyes turn red matching Raven's:

Yang: THAT'S IT YOUR DEAD RUBY!

Ruby makes a run for it as Yang gives chase out of the Pizzeria. And once gone Fuoco came out and notice Yang absence and Kituma said.

Kituma: She and Ruby are having sibling bonding if you know what I mean.

Fuoco nodded: Her anger gets the best of her.

Kituma nodded: So I am heading out take care, sir.

Fuoco nodded start to trust Kituma a bit but still not completely trust him. And told him to take care as Kituma left to head home which was Tukson's Book Trade. As he walks to Tukson he ran into a surprise person. From Howling Brother's workshop came...Winter carrying in her arms was a metal statue of a bird.

Kituma smiled: Winter nice to see you again.

Winter had a small faint smile: as I am of you. So It's over with demons trying to take over?

Kituma nodded: Yes. and I don't plan on doing anything like that for a while. I need a break.

Winter: Not all of us get to have breaks.

Kituma smiles and pats her on the shoulder as he walks past her: Can't argue with that. Take care.

As he walks off and Winter smile sees Kituma walk off. And knew she can trust him if the world needs a hero. As she heads off to catch her flight back to Atlas so she put her new statue in her room/office. Meanwhile, Charlotte was with Scar were planning their attack on Kituma and kill him for not only ruining their plans but killing Charlotte's mother. And with the Behelit Scar got after Kituma drops it and used it to become a demon as well.

Charlotte: Tomorrow we will go after that fucking fox and will rip him apart!

Scar smirk: I will be more than happy to break every bone in his body. Namely his back on my knee I love that move of mine so much.

charlotte would enjoy that but then the smell of smoke came across her nose and she turns to the source and saw a humanoid but clearly not human. He had a cigar that faintly shows his face from its glow and it was not human.

**Demon guy: I see your mother's master plan fail. So why not join me and my gang. Or give me the Behelit and we go our separate ways.**

Charlotte did not like it and shouted: GO to hell you disgrace to your father's legacy.

Demon guy was not happy at the mention of his father.

**Demon Guy: I am NOT my father's legacy. His legacy died with him as your parents with you.**

Charlotte growl then sense danger and move out of the way of a smaller but feminine demon try to drop down and thrust down where the spider demon was. The female devil starts to fight with Charlotte using her umbrella blade of some kind. Leaving the boys to fight. Scar got up cracking his knuckles.

Scar: I will enjoy breaking you like a twig.

**Demon guy smirk as he raises one finger to the sky and said: You a man given the power to be a demon. Not the same as one born a devil.**

Dark lightning pulse around his hand and aim his finger at the approaching and shot a bolt of lightning of Scar. the bolt hit Scar knocking him to his hands and knees it weakens him so much he could barely stand. Demon guy walks towards the weaken Scar and said.

**Demon Guy: I am normally a very understanding man, but I know you are a very dangerous Faunus. So best to kill you especially when you got new demonic powers.**

Scar was about to respond when he felt the demon shove a Dagger deep into Scar's heart killing him but to double-check he stab a couple of times to make sure. Charlotte uses her spider legs to block strikes but this devil chick was good and got some cuts on Charlotte. The devil girl grabs one spider leg and uses her blade and cut one-off which causes Charlotte great pain but before she could do more Demon Guy went behind grab two of her spider legs and kick her away ripping them off causing her extremely more pain. The last spider leg was cut off by devil girl as Charlotte crawl on the floor bleeding out likely to die from blood lust alone. As she slowly dies demon guy moves her onto her back and felt around her pockets until he found the Behelit.

**Demon Guy: thanks. I hope your home gett better over the years.**

Mocking Charlotte as she finally dies and the two left and as they left Demon Guy turns to his partner in crime.

**Demon Guy: You go check on mother. I got to do some robbing for Miss high and mighty Maiden.**

Devil Girl nodded and the two went their separate ways on this late night in Vale. at the same time, Kituma finally arrives at Tukson's Book Trade as he head in he said to Tukson who he knows works this late at night.

Kituma: Tukson Do we still have Chinese food from last night? I am hungry for some-

He stops when he noticed who Tukson was talking to. As soon she heard his voice she had to double-take since he was supposed to be dead. But his voice could be heard. Blake turns and said his name out loud not believing it until she saw him in the flesh.

Blake: Kituma?

She walks towards him as Kituma to her as well. He smiles seeing her

Kituma: Blake.

Blake's face was full of shock and sort of joy, then anger as she slaps him in the face which hurt like hell for Kituma. Even Tukson felt that smack from where he stood.

Blake shouts at Kituma: YOU'RE ALIVE AND YOU BE HIDING ALL THIS TIME?

Kituma said back: I was not hiding! I was just laying low and trying to get into- WAIT A MINUTE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Blake looks away not wanting to talk about it and Kituma could see that and decide not to push it. He instead grabs her shoulder and pulled her into a hug and she didn't deject in fact she hugs him back.

Blake: Thanks. I think we got a lot to catch up on.

She said with a small smile. Kituma smile and said.

Kituma: Don't worry I got all the time in the world.

Blake smirk: how about tomorrow?

Kituma: Sure. if Tukson lets you stay.

Tukson: Not a problem with that as long she pays.

Blake: Can I work in the store for a lower rent?

Tukson thought and said: Sure will talk more the lower price tomorrow. Rest you to.

Kituma and Blake head up and Kituma guides her to the last spare room. She did not mind the small room and Kituma was about to leave for his room.

Blake: Kituma I am glad you are alive.

Kituma smirk and said: I am happy you are happy Blake.

As he heads into his room and heads to be and sleep after a busy day. Blake was to but first, she places in a glass vase on a shelf near her bed which held inside a black rose. As drift off to sleep as well and for tomorrow the two will talk at long last as friends which they have not in a long time.

elsewhere in an apartment separated from Emerald and Mercury so she can have some privacy and also check on something of her own. she was in the bathroom looking in the mirror before finally glancing at the thing in her hands. once she gains the courage to look she looks down and smiled at what she saw. in her hands was a pregnancy test and it said she was indeed pregnant with Kituma as the father. her eyes glow with her maiden powers as she smirks and says to herself.

Cinder: My knight in shining armor has given me his heir. and be loyal to his mistress.

she smiled wickedly as her plan work and trick the fox. but deep down she still loves him but she also knew that thing around his neck was making her get away with revealing her dark nature to him. but no matter she did not need him anymore. soon she will gain the remaining Maiden powers from that dumb bitch Amber and she will burn Beacon and Vale down when she was done with this kingdom.

**The end?**

**That's it, boys and girls, the first volume of Kituma story is over and now we actually beginning RWBY next story. But I think I will be taking a break for a good while before coming back to RWBY and work on other stuff in the meantime. Until then enjoy and have great day readers. From Sonicdudes2000**


	23. hello readers

**hey, guys So I'm sorry I'm taking soo dam long with these stories I just been very busy and working really hard to get them done in good quality. but my drive is draining very fast and I have too much to do for all the stories alone let alone my own life stuff. so if anyone you want to help I greatly appreciate it, as just someone to help me pace the chapters. editing. or just give me support by motivating me will work as well. I know it sounds like I'm beginning for help (which I am XD) but I want to make sure I give my best work possible to you guys and don't want to give you half-ass. hope you understand I hope I can get some chapters done soon to post.**


End file.
